My New Friend, Hal
by Rangersbabe10
Summary: Ranger & Steph story..meeting in an entirely different way.  NOT MORELLI FRIENDLY but not overly horrible! Merry Men-very friendly! Love Ranger and his men!  All characters are out of character! Smut in chapter 28, 29, and 30
1. Meeting Hal

Disclaimer: Not Mine

Author's Note: This will be a Steph and Ranger story. In this story, they just meet thru a different way. Enjoy!

Meeting New Friends

This has to be the worst day ever. First my curly brunette hair was being unruly and refusing to work with me. Then I stumbed my toe on the corner of coffee table. As I was walking out the door, I realize I forgot my house keys in the house and preceded to lock myself out, so I had to go get my super, Dillon to let me in. After I finally got a hold of him and got my keys I was already 20 minutes late, but wait not finished. My car of 10 years finally died, so that made me another 30 minutes late, because I had to call my dad to get a ride to work. Finally I arrive at work, get yelled at by my dick ass boss and he fires me. After getting my stuff packed up, he comes and tells I'm not fired and then hands me a pack of papers and tells me that he needs these papers ready by 1:00. It's now noon and I'm not even half way thru. Shittest Day Ever!

Oh yea, my name is Stephanie Plum and I am 28 years old. I work as a secretary for one asshole lawyer named Dickie Orr. Such a jerk! I am 5'7 and about 130 pounds on a bad day. I have curly brunette hair with bright blue eyes. I'm not beautiful, but I like to think I'm pretty. I have never been married and I have no kids unless you count Rex, my hamster. I haven't had a social orgasm in forever, so long I quit counting. I have tons of friends and a pretty cool family.

"Plum! Get your butt in here!" What now! I get up and go in my boss' office.

"Yes Sir."

"Plum, I have a client meeting at 12:30 and I need you to sit in and write everything down. Can you do that?"

"I have no problem with that, Sir, however you wanted those papers done by 1:00."

"Don't worry about those. They aren't needed until tomorrow." Ugh! Jerk!

"Understood, Sir. Anything else, Mr. Orr."

"No, go get ready for our meeting."

"Yes Sir."

I get everything ready for his 12:30 meeting and wonder if anything else could go wrong.

R&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&S

After the longest day ever, I am finally home. I kick off my 4 inch black FMPs and walk into the kitchen. I make myself a peanut butter and olive sandwich with plain potato chips and chug a bottle of beer with it. I drop a carrot and grape in Rex's cage and head to the living room. I think I'll just watch Ghostbusters tonight. Nothing to do anyway. I'm halfway into Ghostbusters when my phone rings.

"Hello."

"Hey Skinny White Girl, what's you doing?" I smile. It's my long time friend, Lula. I met Lula when she came in to get legal advice against her ex boyfriend. We hit off and became fast friends.

"Hey Lula, just hanging out watching tv. What about you?"

"Girl, you need to come with us. Connie and me are going to the new club, Wicked. Come with us and check it out." I don't hesitate. Its Friday night and I wanna go.

"Give me 30 minutes to get ready."

"See ya then." I get off the phone and go take a shower. I do all the fancy stuff including shaving my legs. I don't do one night stands, but I want to look good for anyone I might meet tonight. I put some gel in my hair when I get out of the shower and it actually decides to work with me. I walk into my bedroom and stand in my closet. I have 10 minutes to decide what to wear. I get out a black lace Victoria Secret bra and panty set and slip them on. I know no one really gets to see them, but I like to know what I'm wearing underneath whatever outfit I might be wearing. I look thru my dresses and decide on a turquoise tank top style dress. It stops about 2 inches above my knees and I have the perfect FMPs to match this dress. I'm slipping them on when a knock sounds at my door.

I open the door to my best friend, Lula and my other friend Connie. "Wow, you guys look totally hot!" My friends did. Lula was wearing a fire engine red mini skirt with the highest red FMPs I have ever seen. A black tube top hugs her full breasts. Her hair is actually her regular color tonight and she has piled on top of head with curly tendrils hanging around her neck and face. Connie is wear a black baby doll dress that shows her cleavage off perfectly. A pair of black heel sandals top off the outfit. Her hair down and tumbling about her face.

"Thanks Steph, you look pretty hot yourself." I smile at Lula and grab my keys. "Let's go girls!"

R&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&S

We enter the dark club of Wicked and look around. The music is blaring some heavy metal stuff and strobe lights are going crazy. We find a seat and order our drinks. There is a lot of people packed in this tiny club. I see people wearing leather and chains, lace and ribbons, chenille and cotton and stuff I can't even begin to make out. We haven't even been sitting down for 10 minutes when a giant black man comes striding over to our table. He holds his hand out to Lula and smiles. Lula, already smitten, smiles back.

"May I have this dance, Sweet Lady?" Lula puts her hand in his.

"Well, yes you may." She gets up and they walk to the dance floor together. He enfolds her in his arms and I turn away. I decide to get up and dance. Miley Cryus, Party in the USA is playing and I grind and move my hips in time with the music. I have tons of good looking guys in front of me, but none that I care to talk to. By the time the song changed 3 times I was ready to go home. Too many stupid ass men for me. No one even hot enough to put up with.

I start scanning the room looking for Lula and Connie and I see something or should I say someone else that I wouldn't mind meeting. He looks about as happy to be here as I do. He's tall and so muscular that his shirt looked to be about to spilt at the seams. He has a short military cut hair style and I have to admit, cute as hell. I bite my lip and walk towards him. When I reach his side, he looks up at me and a pair of beautiful greenish-grey eyes meet mine. I give him a smile.

"Hey." He smiles back at me.

"Hi." I motion towards the empty chair.

"Anyone sitting here?" He shakes his head.

"No. Please sit down." I sit down and offer my name.

"My name is Stephanie."

"Hal."

"Hi Hal. What brings you here?"

"My friends."

"Oh mine too. Where are yours?"

"Well my friend Les left with a girl about a hour ago and my friend Tank is dancing with that girl right there." He points towards Lula and that giant man.

"That's my friend Lula. It looks like they hit off." He nods.

"Yea, I'm not much of a club person, so I hate coming to these things."

"Yea same here."

"So what do you do for a living, Stephanie?"

"I work as a secretary for a lawyer."

"Sounds interesting."

"No not really he's an ass who thinks I should put sleeping with him in my list of abilities."

"Sounds like an dick, want me to kick his ass." He's grinning at me and I can't help but laugh.

"Seriously?" He laughs.

"Very."

"What are you, an hitman?" He lets out a deep belly laugh and I laugh with him.

"No, I work at Rangeman Securities."

"Oh I've heard of them. Good Company."

"I'll tell the boss you said so."

"Oh and here I thought you were the boss."

"Nah, I hate paperwork." We start laughing again and we both get another drink.

"What kind of music do you like?"

"I like heavy metal and alternative and some country, depends on my mood really." He gives me a grin.

"Yea same here."

"Favorite food?"

"Ummmm, a big juicy hambuger with the works and beer battered fried onion rings." I lick my lips.

"That sounds so good." He gets the waitress' attention and she comes over. He asks me for the bill.

"You don't have to pay for me." He smiles at me.

"I know, I want to. I know a great place down the street that serves the best burgers. My treat." I smile at him and say okay. While he pays the bill, I tell Lula and she says okay, never taking her eyes off Tank.

We walk down the street laughing and joking about nothing in particular. We walk into the diner and the waiter seats us. We then place our orders, both of us ordering the same thing.

"So exactly what is your job entail, Hal?"

"Well we install security cameras for residences and businesses. We are all bounty hunters. We do some contract work like bodyguarding and stuff like that. We also have to watch the monitors at Rangeman and do some paperwork."

"Wow, you guys do a lot of work. Do you like it?"

"For the most part. We get a company vehicle, an apartment if we want it in a secure building. That apartment comes with the company maid and cook. Ella, we all love Ella. Her husband Luis maintains the building. Watching montiors can get boring sometimes and the paperwork sucks. Our boss can be an ass, but only because he wants the best. We do get shot at and stabbed sometimes, but for an old military man like me, its home."

"It sounds awesome, is there a lot of you?" He laughs.

"Lets see, there is Tank, he is the boss' right hand man. Then there's Les, Cal, Ram, Manny, Brett, Zip, Hector, Zero, Eric, Vince, Bobby, and me. We're the main men, but there's more of us."

"Do they all look like you?" He raises an eyebrow. "Hot as hell, Hal." He laughs.

"I don't know Steph I have never judge them." I laugh at the perplexed look on his face. Our food arrives then and we start eating.

"Wow, Hal, this is really good." With his mouth full, he responds. "I know right?"

Another hour goes by, we finish eating, he pays the bill and then he walks me back to my car.

"I had a nice time, Steph." I smile at him.

"I did too." He leans down and gives me a kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck and he deepens the kiss. After a few seconds we pull back. I'm the first to speak.

"Well that sucks." He nods.

"Yea it does."

"You didn't feel anything either."

"Steph, honey I wish I did. But no. I guess we're just meant to be friends."

"I like that idea, Hal." I grab his phone from his belt and punch in my number. I then hand him my phone and he does the same.

"How about we go to the All-You-Can-Eat wings competiton tomorrow. Most of Rangeman is going to be there."

"I would love to come. I can get Lula to come too." Hal grins.

"I bet Tank would love that." I nod in agreement. "Okay, call me tomorrow sometime with the details and I'll give you directions to my place."

"I will do that, Steph. Bye!" He gives me another kiss on my cheek. "Bye Hal!" I get in my car and head home. I'm a little disappointed that I didn't feel anything when kissing Hal, but he was super nice and I can't wait to see him again. I have to say this is the best day ever.

_Author's Note: Okay, people...hit the little button below and tell me what you think! Please!_


	2. All You Can Eat

Disclaimer: Not Mine

Author's Note: Thanks for the response of my first chapter! You guys rock! Sadly though still no Ranger.

All-You-Can-Eat

This morning brought sunshine and happiness for me. I got up and took a shower. I threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and went in search of breakfast. I grabbed a pop tart from the cabinet and dropped a piece in Rex's cage. As I'm eating my strawberry pop tart, I think back on last night.

Hal was so sweet. He was polite and such a gentleman. He even bought me dinner after knowing me less than an hour. We like the same foods and the same music. He hates the club scene kinda like I do. He's really good looking and he threatened to kill my boss for me. Sounds like my kind of man. Too bad I felt nothing when I kissed him. That totally sucks!

I look around my living room and I decide to get up and clean. Besides if I keep busy the time will go by faster and Hal will call sooner. Sounds good to me. I start with Rex's cage and clean it out, getting bit in the process. Little shit. I drop him some hamster pellets in his cage and give him some fresh water. I do the dishes in my sink and wipe down the counters. I clean out the fridge throwing some moldy cheese away. I sweep and mop my kitchen floor before heading to the bathroom.

I spray my tub, sink, and toilet down with comet gel spray and throw the dirty clothes in the hamper. I then scrub the sink, tub and toilet making them shine. I sweep and mop my bathroom floor before heading to my bedroom. I make the bed and throw the dirty clothes in the hamper. I might have to go to dinner at my parents' house tonight. I'm running out of clothes.

I hate going to dinner with my parents. My mom starts in on me before I even get inside the house. 'When are you getting married, Stephanie? You aren't getting any younger. I need more grandchildren. How come you can't be more like Valerie, my perfect sister.' Ugh! But then again if there is pineapple upside cake, it just might be worth it. I'll have to call later.

I start dusting the bedroom furniture and then head to the living room. I'm halfway thru when my phone rings. I practically dive over the couch to reach my phone on the kitchen counter. I'm breathless when I answer.

"Hello?"

"Steph? You okay?" Oooo its Hal.

"Hey Hal! Yea I was just cleaning house and my phone was in the other room."

"Any chance you're wearing one of those little french maid uniforms?" I laugh.

"Only for you, Hal." I hear someone else in the background before Hal tells the other person to shut up.

"Sorry Steph, occupational hazard." I smile.

"It's okay. So what's up?"

"Are you ready for some wings?"

"Mmmm that sounds yummy. What time should I be ready?"

"How about 20 minutes?" Damn. I look at DVD clock and its 11:30. Wow, I didn't realize how late it was.

"Can you give me 30 minutes?"

"I sure can. Now give me directions." I give him the address and he tells me he knows where it's at. We say good bye and hang up.

I run to my bathroom and jump in the shower. I get all the dust and grime off my skin. When I get out of the shower, I towel dry my hair, then scrunch some gel in it. After a few minutes, I decide to pull it into a ponytail, to keep it out of my face.

It's a beautiful day outside so I pull out a white lace bra and panty set and slip it on. I pull out a pair of white shorty shorts and a baby blue t-shirt that matches my eyes. Hey I like to play up my good features which happens to be my eyes. I slip on a pair of Keds for comfort. I then swipe a few coats of mascara on my eyelashes. I stand back to take a look and my doorbell rings. Perfect timing and I look good.

I head to the front door and look out the peep hole. I smile and open the door.

"Wow, Steph. Looking good, Honey!" I kiss his cheek which he returns and give him a smile.

"Hal, you look pretty damn good yourself." And he does. He is wearing a pair of brown chino pants with brown loafers that match. The pants are stretch tight across his thighs and other regions. His olive green button up shirt is pulled tight across his abs, chest, and biceps. I once again feel a slice of regret that I can't feel more besides friends for this sexy man.

"Thanks, Steph. Come on, let's go." I grab my phone, keys, and my purse and walk out the door with him. We hit the parking lot and he walks towards a big black truck with the biggest tires I have ever seen in my life. I stop dead in my tracks and stare. When Hal reaches the passenger side, he turns and looks at me.

"Steph, you okay?"

"Hal, there is no way I can even get in that truck." He lets out a deep laugh.

"Come here, Steph and I'll help you." I walk over to him and he lifts up into the truck. I get settle and put my seat belt on. I look out at the window. Good thing I'm not scared of heights. Hal gets in the driver's seat and off we go.

R&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&S

We pull up in front of fair grounds and a huge sign is hanging up over the entrance. It reads:

All-You-Can-Eat Wings

Only $5.99 Per Person

Wing-Eating Competition Begins at 1:00

Entry Fee: $20.00

1st Prize is $1000.00

We have all the wings you can eat! Sweet barbeque, honey barbeque, hot and spicy barbeque, honey lime, honey mustard, buffalo, thai, salt & pepper, Australian, ranch and many many more!

TRY THEM ALL FOR ONLY $5.99!

I lick my lips in anticipation. Hal laughs at me. He walks around to the passenger side of the truck and helps me down. That's when I notice a lot of very good looking men heading in our direction. I see Tank and Lula is with them. Does Hal work with all these good looking men? Oh my!

"Hey Skinny White Girl! Glad to see you could make it. Did you and Mr. Yummy here hook up?"

"No, we're just friends." A blonde man with green eyes walks up to me, his eyes full of mischief, playfulness and pure lust.

"Hey Beautiful, my name is Lester Santos. And yours?" I roll my eyes and grin. He is such a player.

"My name is Stephanie Plum." I offer my hand and he kisses my knuckles.

"Well is it very nice to meet you, Stephanie. Can I escort you in?" I grin.

"No, I'm here with Hal, but thanks. It was nice meeting you." Hal takes my hand from Lester who still has it.

"Sorry Santos, I found this one first." Lester rolls his eyes and I laugh.

"Sorry Honey. Let me introduce you to the rest of gang." He points each man and gives their names.

"This is Cal, Ram, Manny, Bobby, you've met Tank and Les, and this is Vince. The rest of the guys are still working. The boss is out of town. Has been for quite some time." I look at Hal waiting for an explanation. "He does missions for the government."

"Oh okay." I look at the men in front of me and take a deep breath. It is going to be so hard to be around these men. Each one of the is a different kind of hot. Each one of them is wearing something completely different ranging from black jeans to blue jeans to slacks. Their shoes range from combat boots, to tennis shoes, to loafers. Their shirts all look painted on and shows their muscles off perfectly. _Is looking hot and sexy part of the job requirements. _I hear laughter all around me.

"I don't know, Steph. When the boss gets back, we'll ask him." I blush.

"I said that out loud, huh?" Hal puts his arm around my shoulders and pulls me towards the entrance.

"You did, Honey and it was damn cute." I smile at him.

"Thanks."

We all walk in and pay the fee for the all you can eat wings. Lester, Cal, Ram, and Tank enter the competition. It starts in 20 minutes. My bet is either on Ram or Tank. Those two are the biggest.

"Where to first, Steph?" I look around and point towards a booth.

"There." We all walk over and grab a plate that holds 2 wings and dipping sauce. Hal gets us each a bottle of water.

"This one is called the Ranch Wing." We each take a bite and I moan.

"Oh my gosh, this is so good." Hal nods in agreement. We finish those and head to one that Ram points out and we head over. We grab a plate with one wing and a slice of bread. Immediately I start to worry. Bread is to calm the mouth down after something hot.

"This wing is called Kickin It Hot Wing." I take a bite and my mouth is on FIRE! I grab the piece of bread and shove it into my mouth. Ram takes the leftover wing and finishes it and then hands me his bread. I look at him like he's nuts. He gives me a real sexy grin.

"What can I say. I like it hot." He winks at me and I blush. The announcer comes over the speaker.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you have entered the Wing-Eating competition please come up to the front and take a seat."

Cal and Les walks towards the front and Tank gives Lula a kiss for luck and then follows them. Ram starts to walk away and I grab his arm. He stops to look back at me. I raise up on my tip toes and give him a kiss on his cheek.

"Good Luck!" He smiles at me and then walks away.

When everyone gets seated with a huge plate of wings in front of them, the announcer speaks again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, sitting in front of you is a 10 pound plate of boneless honey barbeque chicken wings. There is a few hot and spicy ones thrown in for a little kick. You have 10 minutes to eat as much as you can. There will be water in front of you. Drink as much as you like. Whoever has the least amount in front of them when the 10 minute bell rings… wins. The plates will be weighed. On your mark… get set… GO!"

Over 50 men and woman start chowing it down on wings. Ram, Cal, Les, and Tank are going to town. We're screaming at the top of our lungs for the our men. I can't believe how fast they are putting away the wings. The 10 minute bell sounds and everyone immediately stops eating.

The judges come over one by one and put each plate on a scale. They write down their findings and go back to the judges table. After 5 minutes, the pencil thin judge stands up.

"Our winner is …. Ram!" We start to whoop and holler for him. The judges hand him a little trophy with a chicken eating a wing standing at the top and his money. He takes both and tucks the money in his pocket. He hops down off the stage and comes towards me. He grabs me underneath my arms and swings me around. I laugh and holler and he sits me down.

"Thank you Angel. I believe that kiss brought me a stroke of luck." He then gives me a kiss on my cheek and hands me $500 of his winnings.

"I can't take that, Ram. You won."

"You helped me win." He puts the $500 in my front pocket and then lifts me up so my butt is on his shoulder. He turns towards the guys.

"Come on guys, we are going out to dinner and its Steph's treat." I laugh as Ram carries me out to Hal's truck. Only then does he set me down.

"Let's go to Pino's. I'll buy us all pizza and beer." Les wraps his arms around my waist from behind.

"Woo-Hoo! I'm with that! Let's go." Les helps me into Hal's truck and walks towards his own. Hal is already in the vehicle.

"Did you have fun, Steph?"

"Oh Hal I had a blast. You guys are awesome." He gives me a huge smile.

"Thanks Steph. You're pretty awesome yourself."

I sit back and enjoy the ride to Pino's. I can't believe I found such great friends in these gentle giants. I could easily fall in love with each and every one of them.

_Author's Note: Are you enjoying it so far?_


	3. Weekend With The Guys Part 1

Disclaimer: Nothing is Mine… I am only playing.

Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews! I love them!

The Weekend With The Guys Part 1

I let myself into my apartment and thanked God that it was finally Friday. This week has gone by in such a blur that I can't believe it has been one of the best weeks of my life. Every night since last Saturday, I have hung out with one of guys.

Saturday night, it was all of them at Pino's. Laughing and joking and talking about our jobs and just stupid shit. Sunday I hang out with Hal. We ordered Chinese food and watched Ghostbusters. Can you believe he has never seen that movie? I was shocked beyond words.

Monday, Cal showed up at my door with Shorty's pizza and beer and we played video games that he brought over. I won most of the games, but I think he let me. We stayed up late playing games and talking.

Tuesday was a bad day at work and I wanted to crawl under the covers when I got off work, but Ram was waiting with a sack of groceries. He cooked me dinner and we had dessert. He fixed spaghetti with homemade tomato sauce and garlic bread. Dessert was a rich banana pudding and it was homemade too. I couldn't believe how well he cooks. He is a dream in the kitchen.

Les showed up at my doorstep Wednesday morning before I went to work and brought me Boston Crèmes with hot coffee. He wanted to know if I would like to go to Chucky Cheese with him after I got off work. He was taking his niece and nephew and didn't want to go alone. I agreed and he picked me up at 6:00 that evening. His niece and nephew were sweet kids and we had a lot of fun dining on pizza and playing in the ball pit.

Manny showed Thursday night and we went to a baseball game down town. He was actually playing in the game and said he needed a good luck charm. I kissed his cheek and sent him off to play. I cheered him on the whole time. His team ended up winning 10-2. He told me that he knew if he brought me, his team would win. He called me his good luck charm. Funny that was what Ram said too. I felt special.

Then Hal showed up at my doorstep this morning. Again with Boston Crèmes and coffee. He invited me to a 'sleepover' at RangeMan. RangeMan is the security company he works for. I was like what. I didn't understand since we agreed to be friends. He laughed. He said that Tank had the biggest apartment out of all of them so usually when the boss is gone, the guys will invite their girlfriends over and hang out, eat and watch TV.

I told him I would feel out of place since it would be the guys with their girlfriends. He said not to worry it was going to be just Lula and myself. And would I please come hang out. I agreed. He said he would be at my place at 6:00 sharp and to be ready.

I liked hanging out with them all. They treated me like a friend they wanted to be with, not a girl whose pants they want in. I find it easy to talk to them and laugh with them and just be me. I like that feeling a lot.

I let myself into my apartment. I go to the kitchen to check on Rex. I give him fresh water and some hamster pellets. I then drop a carrot into his cage. He runs out of his soup can, grabs the carrot and runs back to the soup can. Some men are too easy to please.

I grab my duffle bag out of my closet and throw in a change of clothes and pajamas. I throw in some bra and panties and an extra pair of shoes. I jump in the shower and shave my legs. I don't feel like messing with my hair so I pull it back into a ponytail. I put my shower gel and shampoo with my hair gel in my duffle. I slip on a sensible bra and panty set. No need to be uncomfortable when hanging out with my friends. I pull on a pair of black stretch yoga pants with a RangeMan t-shirt that I stole from Hal. I put on my flip flops and head back to the bathroom. I put on a couple of coats of mascara before throwing that in my bag as well.

I look around making sure I'm not forgetting anything. Nope, I got it all. I zip up my duffle and head to the kitchen. A knock sounds at my door and I go to answer it. It's Hal.

"Hey Hal!"

"Hey honey. Are you ready?"

"Yep. I packed a change of clothes and pjs."

"Just one?"

"Yea, why? Should I pack more?"

"Yes you should. You aren't going home until at least Sunday night."

"Okay, give me a minute." He nods and I grab my bag and head back to the bedroom. I throw in 2 more changes of clothes and another change of pjs along with 2 more sets of underwear.

"Oh and bring a bathing suit."

"Okay." A bathing suit? I throw in my two piece red bikini. It has a little sarong to go around the waist. Perfect for whatever the guys have planned. I hope.

I go back into the living room and Hal is holding Rex's cage. I smile. How sweet.

"Thanks Hal."

"Well, we can't leave the little guy alone, can we?" I kiss his cheek.

"No we can't."

He grabs my duffle bag and I grab my purse, keys, and phone and we head out the door. When we get to the parking lot, I noticed Hal's big ass truck is missing. He notices the look on my face.

"I brought a RangeMan SUV so you wouldn't have trouble getting in."

"Thanks!" I climb in and he places my stuff in the back.

Twenty minutes later, we pull up in front a 7 story brick building. Hal pulls into an underground garage and parks. He grabs my stuff and waits for me by the elevator.

"What is this place, Hal?"

"This is RangeMan Securities. Through those doors is the gun range, holding cells, and swimming pool with locker rooms. The first floor is the lobby with a couple of conference rooms. The second floor is more office space and storage rooms. Third floor is the state of the art gym with locker rooms. The 5th floor is the main control room. It's where the boss' office is along with all of our offices and the control room with all the monitors. There is also a couple of conference rooms too. "

The elevator door opens and we get on and Hal continues to talk. "6th floor is where Ella and Luis live plus the kitchen where she cooks our meals and the laundry room. And the last floor is the Boss' personal apartment." The elevator doors open and Hal puts his hand on my back leads me forward.

"This Honey, is the employees' apartments which is the 4th floor."

"This place is awesome Hal. I can understand why you like working here."

"We do very much. The benefits, health and dental insurance, all good." He knocks on the first apartment we come to and Tank opens the door.

"Hey guys. Everyone else is already here. Come on in."

Lula: "Hey White Girl! Can you believe this place?"

Steph: "No it's totally cool. I would love working here." Les wraps his arms around my waist.

Les: "Well then Beautiful, talk to Tank. Maybe he can hire you to do some paperwork."

Steph: "Really. That would be awesome."

Ram: "What would be awesome?"

Steph: "If I worked here, would you mind?"

Ram: "Are you kidding? It would be great. We would have a blast."

Cal: "As long as the boss doesn't get wind of us having a blast."

Steph: "Is the boss really that bad?"

Tank: "Sometimes he can be. Ranger is a very strict-stick to the rules professional. He wants everything done by the book."

Lula: "What kind of name is Ranger?" Everyone laughs.

Manny: "Ranger is a street name. He earned it in the army."

Tank: "His real name is Ricardo Carlos Manoso. Don't ever call him anything but Ranger."

Steph: "Okay. Would he mind if I worked here? I can't see a guy that strict allowing a girl work here with him."

Les: "As long as you follow the rules, which would include carrying a gun and doing surveillance and watching monitors and working out, he wouldn't mind."

Steph: "A gun? I hate guns." Working out? Ugh!

Ram: "Don't worry, Steph. I'll show you everything you need to know about guns so you can carry one and not be scared of it."

Steph: "Okay. So what do you say, Tank?"

Tank: "I can say come in on Monday and fill out the paperwork and bring a resume and you have a new job." My mouth drops.

Steph: "Seriously?"

Tank: "Yes Steph. If you can do the paperwork and know what you are doing, then yes."

Steph: "Cool. I'll be here."

Les: "Alright. Let's eat!"

Almost an hour later, we're settled into the living room with the first movie rolling. Tank and Lula are sitting on the loveseat, all snuggled up and Manny and Cal are each sitting in the recliners. Hal, Les, Ram, and myself are sitting on the giant sofa. I'm tucked under Hal's arm, and Ram is on my other side. I changed into my pjs to be more comfortable and I'm glad I did. After the 2nd movie, I start to drift to sleep.

_Author's Note: I know RangeMan has no pool. It was added to fit my story._


	4. Weekend With The Guys Part 2

Disclaimer: Nothing is Mine

Author's Note: Thank you so much for all the reviews! Sadly..still no Ranger. P.S. I have never played paintball and I have no clue how it works. In this story, a maze is made out of buildings, crates, plywood, and other junk. You have to get thru the 'maze' to get to the end to win.

The Weekend With The Guys Part 2

"Come on, Honey. Time to get up." Hal drags the covers from my body and holds a cup of coffee under my nose. I open my eyes, glare at him and take the coffee. I take a tiny sip before sitting it on the night stand. I sit up and face Hal.

"Why are we up so early this morning?" I sniff the air. "Is that bacon I smell?" Hal laughs.

"Yes it is. Whenever Ranger is away, Ella fixes us bacon." I grab my coffee cup and take another sip.

"How come you guys can't eat bacon?"

"We can, but when Ranger is here, Ella doesn't fix it because he doesn't like any fat, grease, or sugar around."

"What? So he doesn't like anything good?" Hal lets out a bark of laughter.

"We're use to eating healthy. It's a military man's way of life. Especially Ranger's."

"Can I ask where he is because no one has said."

"Well we really can't talk about it. But he does missions for the government and military. Top secret kind of missions."

"Dangerous ones?"

"They can be yes. However, Ranger is the best at what he does, so the government calls on him a lot."

"How long has he been gone?"

"It's been about 4 months maybe. I think he has another 2 or 3 to go."

"So it's a tough mission?"

"None of us really know. But he is able to check in at regular times, so we usually know if something is wrong. Now you need to get dressed. Put your bathing suit on and you don't need a shower. If you want, just put your bathing suit on and then one of my t-shirts. We are going to the pool after breakfast."

"Okay." He walks out of the room and I get up. I take off pjs and put on my red bikini. I put one of Hal's t-shirts. I walk into his bathroom and pull my hair back into a ponytail. I walk into the kitchen where Hal already has a plate piled high with bacon and eggs with homemade biscuits and homemade jam. I dig in with a huge smile on my face.

After I finish my breakfast, I turn to Hal. "So, what is on the agenda for today?"

"Well this morning we are going swimming. About lunch time Ella will have hamburgers and home made french fries ready. Then this afternoon we are going to go shoot paintball guns."

"Paintball guns?"

"Yea, you'll have fun. Quit worrying about it. Are you done eating?"

"Yep. Let's go."

We had downstairs to the garage and then go through one of the steel doors. I enter the pool area and damn! This pool is freaking huge. _It's an olympia size swimming pool._

"Yes it is." I snap my head around.

"I said that out loud?" He grins.

"You did." He pushes me out further and I see the rest of guys including Lula.

"Hey guys!"

"Hi Angel, did you sleep well?"

"Yes Ram I did. Thank you."

Les: "Hey Beautiful. Get in! The water is heated."

Steph: "Really?"

Cal: "Yes really. We swim year around. It helps keep us in shape."

Lula: "Come on White Girl. Get in before one of these fine looking men throw you in."

Steph: "I'm getting in." I pull off my black t-shirt and the room goes silent. I look around me.

Steph: "What?" Everyone is looking at me and I am starting to feel a little uneasy.

Manny: "Fine, I'll be the first to say it. Steph, you have a hot ass body."

Les: "Hot as hell, Steph."

Cal: "Sexy too."

Tank: "Beautiful."

Bobby: "Damn beautiful."

Hal: "Yea I'm starting to rethink the whole friends thing."

Ram: "No too late man." Ram walks over to me with a look in his eyes. "Ram." He gives me his wolfish smile. Before I react, he throws me over his shoulder and jumps in the pool. I come up sputtering.

"Ram. I am so going to get you." He moves his hands in a come get me motion.

"Bring it on, Angel. I think I can take ya." I start heading towards him when I feel strong arms around my waist and I'm thrown backwards over someone's shoulder. Again I come up sputtering and look straight into Les' face. I glare at him and he laughs.

"You need to be more aware of your surroundings."

"You threw me."

"Steph, look behind you." Before I can turn around, once again strong arms are around my waist and I'm thrown further into the deep end. I once again come up sputtering and glaring. I'm trying to act mad, but in reality I'm having a lot of fun. I know the guys can tell I'm having a blast.

"Who threw me that time?" Bobby raises his hand. I see Lula fly thru the air and I look at Tank who is smiling. Hal jumps in beside me and I swim over to him.

"Hal?"

"Yea."

"Throw me towards Tank." He grins and grips my waist in his hands and throws me towards Tank. Hell I land almost beside Tank. I catch my breath and look at Tank.

"Tank, will you throw me?"

"Sure, little girl. Turn around." I turn away from him and he grips my waist in his hands and then I'm floating thru the air. I feel like I'm flying and it's incredible. I have always wanted to fly since I was a little kid. I once jumped off the garage roof trying to fly, but instead I just broke my arm. Right now going thru the air, I really feel like I'm flying. I really need to thank Tank for this experience. I hit the water and go under.

When I come up, Manny is in front of me with his back to me. I grip his shoulders for leverage and hop onto his back. His hands automatically comes to my legs holding them in place. He tells me to hold on, letting go of my legs, he dives under the water taking me with him. He swims back to the shallow end, taking me to Tank.

I smile at Tank and he smiles back, once again throwing Lula in the air.

"Thank you, Tank."

"For what?"

"Since I was a little girl, I have always wanted to fly. I wanted to be Wonder Woman. When you threw me, I felt like I was flying. Thank you for that feeling." He gives me a big smile showing all of his even white teeth.

"Come here and I'll do it again if you want." I nod and turn around facing away from him.

"Please Tank, I want to fly again." He grips my waist in his hands and touches his mouth to my ear.

"Anytime you want to fly Little Girl, let me know. I'm here for ya." Then he launched me once again out of the water and thru the air. I love the feeling of flying.

R&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&S

"Lunch is ready everyone." Ella announces to us all and we hop out of the pool. I got thrown thru the hair several more times before we played several rounds of volleyball. Our team won all the games except one. Ha, we rule. I dry off and put on my black t-shirt. I walk over to Tank and give him a hug. He hugs me back.

"What was that for?"

"For helping me fly, Tank. And for Lula. You are so good to her. She doesn't get that a lot." He rubs his head.

"Can I tell you a secret?" I nod and smile. "Of course, Tank." He leans down to me and whispers.

"I'm falling in love with Lula, Steph. She is an amazing person. I'm glad I met her." I give him another hug, trying to keep my tears in check. "She's been thru a lot, Tank and I can tell she really likes you."

"Good. Now let's go eat." We head out towards the garage and get on the elevator. We stop at the 4th floor and go to Tank's apartment. Everyone else is already there.

Les: "Hey Beautiful, did you have fun in the pool?"

Steph: "Yes. I can't believe it's already 1:00 in the afternoon."

Hal: "Time flies when you're having fun."

Steph: "Time really flies when you're having a blast." The room laughs and I follow Les and Hal in the kitchen and my drops open.

It is a dream come true. There is a plate piled high with hamburgers and cheeseburgers. Another plated piled high with french fries. Two bowls filled with chips, one plain and one barbeque. There is another plate piled high with brownies and cookies. Every condiment you could ever image: catsup, mustard, relish, onions, lettuce, tomatoes, pickles, cole slaw, and chili. Don't forget the buns, those are there too.

I lick my lips and grab a plate. None of us sit down, since we are still wet. We were standing around the kitchen with a plate in our hands and a bottle of water sitting beside us on the counter.

Steph: "This is so good. Ella is a dream come true. Do you think she'll adopt me?" Everyone laughs at me.

Hal: "Steph, I think any of us would be glad to adopt you."

Steph: "Yea, but can you cook like this?" Ram winks at me.

Ram: "I can, remember." I blush and he grins.

Les: "Okay, what was that about?"

Ram: "I just cooked dinner for her one night when she had a bad day at work. Made her feel better."

Manny: "How come you don't cook us dinner, Ram?"

Ram: "I don't like you guys. Beside she's cute." He grins at me again. I know he's just joking around with the guys.

Cal: "Come on guys. Let's hurry and eat so we can go and play some paintball."

Bobby: "Yea, I'm ready to kick some ass."

Tank: "Okay, let's do teams now."

Hal: "Let Steph and Lula be team captains."

Vince: "That's a good idea."

Steph: "Okay, Lula you first."

Lula: "Tank."

Steph: "Hal."

Lula: "Manny."

Steph: "Ram."

Lula: "Bobby."

Steph: "Cal."

Lula: "Vince."

Steph: "Les."

Les: "I'm hurt. I was chosen last." I wink at him.

Steph: "You know what they say, right guys?"

Les & Vince: "What?"

Steph: "Save the best for last."

Everyone Except Lula: "Hey!"

Steph: "What?" The room once again explodes in laughter.

We finished eating and cleaning up the kitchen. Since Ella was nice enough to cook hamburgers and french fries with dessert, we decided we needed to clean up lunch. After the kitchen was cleaned we each went our separate ways to get cleaned up. I went with Hal and Lula went with Tank.

I took a quick shower and then pulled my hair into a ponytail. I put on a pair of blue jeans and a red t-shirt with my tennis shoes. I only put on lip gloss and some mascara since we are playing paintball. I haven't ever played before so I'm a little nervous. Cal must have sensed it.

"No reason to be nervous, Sweetie."

"How did you know that I was nervous?"

"You're a first timer who doesn't like guns. I just guessed." Something was telling me that it was something else, but I left it alone.

"Thanks Cal."

"No problem. Just stick with me and you'll be okay." I give him a big smile.

"Thanks."

We get all our gear on and then get our guns. Team Stephanie is Hal, Les, Cal, Ram, and me and we are blue paint and team Lula is Lula, Tank, Manny, Vince, and Bobby and they are red paint. We head out in the playing field and I look around. Big huge crates, metal cans, plywood, and styles of buildings fill up the massive maze that is set up.

We all get into position and wait for the buzzer. The buzzer sounds and we all start moving. Hal takes out Bobby first almost as soon as we begin. We get into position again and wait. When the buzzer sounds we move and Les is 'killed'. He mumbles under his breath and I smile. He sticks his tongue out and I laugh.

When it sounds again we move forward dodging walls and crates. Lula is taken out by Cal. Tank takes out Hal. Vince is taken out by Ram and Ram gets hammered by Tank. We get settled again and wait.

When the buzzer sounds Cal takes out Manny and Tank misses me by inches. Cal and I are behind a giant crate waiting for the buzzer again.

"Okay, here's the plan. You go left and I'll go right. I'll sacrifice myself so you can get to the end door."

"Cal, are you sure? You'll probably do better than I will."

"I'm sure. You are a lot smaller than me and you'll get there faster. Okay?"

"Okay. But first I need a kiss for luck." His eyebrow raises and I laugh.

"I'll take one for the team." I laugh again. I grab his face in my gloved hands and kiss his forehead, right on his flaming skull tattoo. He kisses my cheek in return and smiles.

"Go get 'em, tiger." I give him another smile and the buzzer sounds. He runs first and Tank comes out and shoots him, but it's too late I'm already at the end. I won!

"Woo-Hoo! I won."

"Good job, Angel."

"We knew you could do it." Cal walks over to me and I give him a hug. He smiles at me and gives my cheek another kiss.

"I told you I need a kiss for luck. Turns out you were my good luck charm."

"I guess I am You know, you really surprised me, Steph."

"What do you mean?"

"You treat us like friends. Not like everybody else does. You barely know us."

"You guys are my friends and you treat me like a friend. I love you guys." He smiles and I grab his face again and plant another smack on his forehead. I look around me and every one of my friends is looking at me with a big grin on their face. But they're not laughing at me, they're laughing with me. They really enjoy being around me.

As I get passed around giving and receiving hugs, I realize for the first time, how truly happy I am around these men, my friends. The Merry Men.

_Author's Note: Was it good?_

_P.S. In North Carolina, where my husband is from cole slaw and chili on burgers is really good. However mustard and catsup is all I like._


	5. Some More Good Luck

Disclaimer: These fine looking men are not mine, I am only playing. No one was really harmed in the making of this chapter.

Author's Note: Sorry…still no Ranger.

Some More Good Luck

"Good morning, Honey. How are you?" I look up at Hal who is standing in the door of my little cubicle and smile.

"Hey Hal. I'm doing fab this morning!" His look clearly says 'say what'.

"Fab?"

"Yea, like fabulous." He smiles from ear to ear.

"Whatever you say Honey. Got to get to work."

"Bye Hal!" He turns around and walks off. I get back to my searches.

I love working here. It's Monday and it's the starting of my second week. I quit my other job for The Dick last Tuesday. I came in last Monday and talk to Tank. He showed me the ropes and everything that I needed to learn and understand. I took to it way easier than I thought I would. I type in a name in the search engine and let the computer work, then print out the results, and then high light anything that I think stands out or that will help catch the guy if he is FTA.

I have been working out with Hal in the mornings. I walk on the treadmill and then Cal takes me swimming for an hour after. So I spend 90 minutes working out in the morning. I have already notice some change in my appearance, mainly my pants fit better.

After lunch, I spend an hour with Ram at the gun range. I can now take apart my gun and put it back together. It takes me a lot longer than it does Ram, but hey he's a professional. He told me that I probably won't ever become as fast as him because he is a professional. I don't however carry my gun yet and that is because they don't want me carrying one until I can shoot it with some precision.

My evenings are always full. I haven't any visited any of my friends or family since meeting Hal and my other friends. I see Lula but only because she's dating Tank. My mom has been leaving all kinds of messages on my machine. She wanted me to come to dinner Friday night and I told her I would try but I ended up helping Tank finish paperwork so he could go home early and I didn't finish until about 6:30, so I spent the evening with the guys. We ordered pizza and watched movies. She was very upset that I didn't make it to dinner.

The next day I found out why my mother wanted me to come to dinner and got upset when I didn't show up. She had invited some hopeless idiot for dinner that she was hoping I would hook up with him. She made pot roast with the works and pineapple upside cake. I asked her who the guy was and I just about threw up. She invited Joe Morelli to dinner.

Let me explain Morelli to you. First off, he's a cop. Second, he's an ass. A first class jerk. He fingered me in his garage when I was 6 and he was 8 and then I got into trouble for it. Then when I was 16 I was working at the Tasty Pastry and he came in to get something for his mother and he ended up taking my virginity behind the éclair case on the floor. When he was finished, he got up, zipped his pants and walked out. He then wrote some nasty comments over the bathroom stalls all over Trenton. Again I got into trouble for it and didn't see him again until 2 years later. That's okay though, I ran his dumb ass over with the Buick.

I told my mom that I will never ever have anything to do with Joseph Morelli as long as I live. Someone would have to kill me first. She got all mad and started threatening me with dessert. Telling me she wouldn't make it for me anymore. I told her that was fine, I had my friends and I had Ella. Then I hung up on her. Yea Me!

I look up to Tank leaning against the wall of my cubicle. "Hi Tank."

"Hey Little Girl. I just wanted to let you know that I have to go to Newark to see a client. I probably won't be back until dark. My office is locked up and the lights are turned off. If you want to leave early go ahead, just try to get most of the searches done to please Rodriguez."

I smile at him. "I have no problem with that, Tank. Anything else?" He hands me a set of keys. "Here is your company SUV. Please use it." I grin at him. "I promise I will."

"Thanks. If there is any problems, call my cell, okay?"

I nod. "I will. I promise." He nods his head and walks out.

I go back to my searches and say hi to the guys as they past back and forth. I have met a lot of them and let me tell ya. All of them are hot as hell. I met Zip, Brett, Eric, Zero, Woody, Rodriguez, and Hector. There is some more people that work here but those guys are the normal ones and they have worked here the longest too. I like them all.

"Hey Steph!" I look up and smile when I see Manny and Vince.

"Hi guys! What are you up to?" Manny sits on the edge of my desk and Vince leans against the wall.

"We are getting ready to go pick up a FTA. It should be a simple take down."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea we are. Why?"

"I don't know. I just have a feeling."

"We promise that if anything feels off, we'll leave immediately, okay?"

"Okay. Be careful though."

"We will." Both Manny and Vince lean down and kiss my cheek.

"For luck." Vince winks at me and walks out behind Manny. I laugh and shake my head. I really love these crazy guys.

My office phone rings about 10 minutes after Manny and Vince leave. I hate answering it still because I feel weird and I still mess up most calls. I pick it up anyway.

"Hello." A very deep masculine voice answers.

"Hello?" That one small word and I feel a shiver rush down my spine.

"Can I help you Sir?" He chuckles and my pussy starts throbbing and my panties are wet. I feel… hell I don't know. I feel on fire. I don't recognize the voice, but do I ever wish I did.

"I must have the wrong number." Before I can tell him that this is RangeMan because stupid me forgot to say that, he hangs up on me and I'm disappointed.

As soon as I hang up the phone rings again and I jump to answer it.

"RangeMan, this is Steph." Now I get it right.

"Steph."

"Tank?" He sounds stressed.

"Steph, I need you to go to St. Francis and see if you can see if Manny and Vince are okay." My heart jumps in my throat and tears sting my eyes.

"What happened, Tank?" As he talks I get up and start shutting everything down.

"All I know is that they were shot during a take down. Some of the guys are down there but since Ranger nor myself is there, the hospital staff is not giving away any information."

"How can I help then?"

"You're a woman, Steph. Pretend to be a girlfriend, sister, aunt, wife, mother, or fiancée, I don't care. I'm on my way now, Steph."

"I promise Tank, I'll do whatever I can to find out what is going on."

"Thanks Steph." He hangs up and I put the phone down. I grab my keys and purse and head out of my cubicle. I hear my office phone ring again and I really want to answer it, but Manny and Vince are in danger and my friends come first. I see Zip and holler at him.

"Hey Zip, can you answer that phone for me, I need to go." I step onto the elevator.

"Sure Steph."

"Thanks." The doors close.

R&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&S

I make it to the hospital in record time. I step in to the ER and I see Cal and Ram.

"Steph." I run into Ram's arms and he gives me a hug.

"Have they said anything yet?"

"No, they won't talk to us." I pull away from Ram and give Cal a hug.

"I'll get some answers, guys. I promise." When I start walking towards the nurse I hear more commotion behind me. Hal, Bobby, and Les have shown up. I hear Cal and Ram say something to them and I glance over my shoulder. All of them are looking at me with such intense heat that if I didn't know them, I would be scared.

I see a nurse and walk up to her. "Ma'am I need to see Vince Zamboni."

"Are you family?" She sneers at me. I glare back.

"He's my husband." I don't know why I said it, but the look in her eyes is pure hatred.

"Right this way." She leads me to a room and I walk inside. I see Vince sitting up on the edge of the doctor's table.

"Vince." He looks up at me and smiles. "Are you okay?" He holds up one arm and I walk up and underneath it.

"I'm fine, just a flesh wound, honey."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, your kiss probably saved our lives."

"I would think it didn't, Vince."

"But it did. It was our good luck charm. We felt something was off and we did as promised. We high tailed it out of there. If it wasn't for you we could have been more seriously injured or dead. You're our good luck charm, Steph."

I kiss his cheek. "Thanks, Vince. I'm glad I could help. Now I have to check on Manny." Vince squeezes my shoulder, gives me a kiss on my cheek and then lets me go. I walk back out in to the hall and see the same nurse. I walk up to her.

"I need to see Manny Ramos."

"You family?" She gives me a look like she knows the answer and I open my mouth and speak before I think.

"He's my husband." She snorts.

"You can't have two husbands, sweetie." I glare at her and roll my eyes. Then I smile.

"You've heard of sister wives, right?" She steps back and nods. "Well they're my brother husbands." I point towards the other men all dressed in black with weapons. "You see them over there?" She nods again. "Those guys are all my husbands and they hate it when I'm unhappy and you are making me very unhappy." My voice rises at the last part and from the corner of my eye I see all 5 sexy men take a step towards me. The nurse backs up and points towards a door.

I thank her and walk away. Before I get too far, I hear her say, "Lucky bitch." I turn back around and give her a smile.

"Yea I am." She glares at me and I walk into Manny's room. He is lying back against the pillows propped up and laughing.

"Manny, you shouldn't be laughing. You're hurt."

"I'm sorry, Steph, but brother husbands." I shrug.

"What? It was all I could come up with that fast." He starts laughing again and grabs my shirt. He pulls me towards him and kisses my cheek.

"You're our good luck charm, Sweetheart."

"That's what Vince said, but I don't believe it. If I'm such good luck, how come you got shot?"

"First, my vest got nicked and I got shot in the fleshy part of my thigh. But, it was what you said, Steph."

"What did I say?"

"You had a bad feeling and we listened to you. We both had a bad feeling too, but chose to ignore until you said something. When we got there, the front and back doors were completely open along with the windows. Steph, the house was set to explode when we went over the threshold of the house." I gasp and tears fill my eyes.

"You could have died." He nodded his head.

"We didn't because of you. When we seen the doors open, we started looking around and seen the trip wire so we started to leave. That's when he busted out a gun because he knew we didn't fall for it. So we got shot, big deal."

"I don't understand."

"What?"

"You said it was an easy take down."

"Well, easy for us I thought. He was arrested for blowing up a warehouse down town. He was out on bail and ran."

"Why did the Judge allow bail knowing he blew up a building?"

"Judge Monroe thought he was just a protestor of sorts. He made a mistake, we all do."

I kiss his cheek. "I'm glad you guys are okay."

"Me too." I laugh at him.

"I need to go let the guys know that you guys are okay." He nods and I start to pull away. He grabs me again and I turn to look at him.

"Remember Steph, you are our good luck charm and we love you like crazy."

I give him a huge smile. "I love you guys too!"

_Author Note: What did you think? Too Crazy?_


	6. Dinner Or A Show

Disclaimer: Not Mine!

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews! I loved each and every one of them. You guys are awesome! Oh and still no Ranger.

Dinner or A Show

"Mom. Listen to me, please." I was getting ready to leave for work when my phone rings. So I answered it and now I'm leaning against my new(well to me) candy apple red Mazda Miata, my forehead touching the roof. I could honesty bang my head against the car.

"Stephanie, you are not getting any younger."

"Mom, I'm not even thirty, yet."

"You need a husband."

"I don't need a husband, Mom. I can take care of myself." I hear a psst behind me and I turn around. I smile at Les.

"I invited someone over for dinner tonight Stephanie for you. So you need to come." I roll my eyes and make the chatter mouth with my hands and Les grins at me.

"Can't Mom, I'm working late."

"You said you were getting off."

"Well I was, but we have an emergency and I need to go. Bye." I hurry up and hang up the phone before she can say anything else.

"Problems, Beautiful?" Les put his arm around my neck and kissed my hair.

"My mom, she keeps trying to set me up with different men and right now she has her eyes set on Detective Joe Morelli."

"I have met Morelli, he seems like an okay guy." I snorted. "What?"

"Les, let me educate you on one Detective Joseph Morelli." He nods and I proceed to tell him everything about my relationship with Morelli all the way back to the beginning. When I finish, his jaw is clenched tight and his hands are curled into fists. He is mad.

"Les calm down. You're gonna give yourself a heart attack." I wrap my arms around his waist and put my head on his chest. He relaxes underneath my touch.

"I'm gonna kill him, Steph." His hand is rubbing circles on my back.

"No, you aren't. I like you and I don't want you in jail." I look at him and he smiles.

"Trust me, they'll never find him. I'm good." I roll my eyes.

"I have no doubt that you are as good as you say you are, but no."

"Steph, you might be able to stop me, but when I tell the guys what Morelli did, they'll want to help kill him."

"You guys are so silly. I just wish he would go on. I miss having dinner with my parents. Kinda. Well sometimes." He stills and then all of sudden he grabs my upper arms and pulls me away from him. His eyes are wide with excitement.

"What Les?"

"Is he going to be at your parent's house tonight for dinner?" I shrugged because I had no idea.

"Call and find out." I was a little confused but I dialed my mom's number anyway.

"Stephanie Michelle, do not hang up on me, young lady."

"Mom, who is coming to dinner tonight?" She's silent for a minute before answering.

"Joseph Morelli , dear and he is such a sweet boy." I snorted and nodded my head at Les. He whispered quietly. "Tell her you are coming to dinner." I kept shaking my back and forth but he kept insisting so finally I told my mom.

"I'll be there, Mom."

"Good, dinner is at 6:00." She hangs up the phone and I put the phone in my pocket and glare at Les.

"What are you doing? I hate Morelli!"

"Hush, I have a plan. Go home and get all dressed up, hell wear that red bikini if you have to. I'll pick you up in 30 minutes. Okay?"

"Okay, Les. But you better know what you are doing." He smacks a kiss on my forehead and heads to the door for the stairs, he opens the door and turns to me.

"Beautiful, he isn't gonna know what hit him." Before I can say anything Lester is gone and I have some prepping to do.

R&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&S

Twenty-eight minutes I twirl around in front of my bathroom mirror. I look awesome! I decided to wear the new dress I just brought at Victoria Secret. I'm wearing a black lacy thong underneath and since the dress has a built in bra, I didn't one. The dress is mainly all black but across the top where the bra goes is white. It clings to my breasts, pushing them up making them look way bigger. I put on a pair of black FMPs to match.

I pull back my hair into a clip and let little curly tendrils tumble around and let them caress my neck and shoulders. I put on makeup and lots of mascara. After I do need courage because I have no clue what is going to happen. All I know is that I look good. My doorbell rings and I am so ready. I peep into the hole and pull open the door.

Les: "Holy shit, Steph!"

Ram: "Hot Damn!"

Hal: "Sexy as hell."

Cal: "Fuckin' A"

Bobby: "Wow!"

Manny: "I know what I want for dessert."

Ram: "Don't you mean _who_ you want for dessert?" I blush.

Steph: "Thanks Guys! You are the best!"

Hal: "And you are the most beautiful woman ever." I blush harder and Hal hugs me to his side. I look around at the guys and I laugh out loud.

Les: "What?"

All of them are dressed almost the same. All of them are wearing black ass hugging jeans and black combat boots. Their shirts are tucked in and painted on. Les and Hal are wearing a forest green t-shirt. Ram is wearing a grey long sleeved henley. Cal is wearing a black t-shirt. Manny and Bobby are both wearing white button up shirts with the sleeves rolled up past their biceps. Since both Manny and Bobby are the darkest, it works for them the best.

The shirts on all of them are tight and you can see each defined muscle in their biceps, chest, and abs. I'm checking for drool. I walk around them to check out the back of them because it's rare for their shirts to be tucked in and I was right. Each one of them has a gun tucked in their waistband.

Steph: "So, what is the plan tonight, Les?"

Les: "Beautiful, don't you worry. We want to impress your mother and we want to send Morelli a message."

Steph: "What message is that?"

Hal: "The message that you are off limits for Morelli."

Ram: "And that if he messes with you, he'll have to answer to us." I give them all a big smile.

Steph: "Let's go!"

R&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&S

When we pull up at my parents' place in two different black SUVs, my mom is standing outside waiting. I see her eyes widen in surprise and when each one of my sexy ass friends hops out the vehicle, her mouth drops open.

Steph: "Hi Mom! I hope you don't mind that I brought guests?"

Helen: "No of course not, Stephanie. Your friends are always welcome."

I introduce each one of my special men and they each give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. By the time I have finished introducing each one, my mom's face is bright red and she is completely speechless. It's about damn time.

I give my Grandma a hug and turn to introduce each one of the Merry Men to her. She giggles and squeals as each one gives her a kiss on the cheek and a hug. She squeezes Les' butt and I remind her to behave.

Mazur: "I can't help myself, Steph. These men are yummy and you look beautiful girl." She leans down to whisper in my ear. "Which one of these hunky men are yours?" I laugh at my grandmother.

Steph: "These guys are my friends."

Mazur: "Too bad. Can I have one?"

Steph: "No Grandma, come on let's go eat." I walk into the dining room and Morelli stands up.

Morelli: "Cupcake, you look beautiful!" I hear Ram and Les growl beside me and I can feel the tension rolling off my friends. Morelli is looking at me like he wants to eat me up.

Steph: "Detective Morelli, don't call me that. I don't like it." He ignores me.

Morelli: "Cupcake, did you get all dressed up for me?" I place a hand on Ram's arm when he takes a step forward. He stops and looks at me. I shake my head no.

My dad steps in at the moment and they guys introduce themselves to him. My dad looks impressed but doesn't say anything. When I finally take my seat, I can't help the giggle that escapes me.

My dad is at the head of the table and then to his left is Bobby, Ram, Morelli, and Cal. My mom is seated across from my dad. Then to my Dad's left is Grandma, Les, me, Hal, and Manny. I don't know how they managed to get the biggest of the Merry Men next to Morelli, but I can already tell this evening is going to be fun.

My dad's face is buried in his plate so he isn't paying any attention.

Morelli: "So Cupcake, where do you work?" I tense again at the nickname and Cal leans forward to hide Morelli and Ram from my mom's view and Ram whispers in Morelli's ear. He tenses and nods. I giggle.

Steph: "I work at RangeMan with these guys."

Morelli: "Do you like it?"

I look at the guys around me and I smile. "I do, Morelli."

"Please call me Joe." I curl my lip and turn to Les.

"Les, how is dinner?" We were having stuffed pork chops with mashed potatoes and gravy and homemade noodles with steamed vegetables.

"Dinner is wonderful Mrs. Plum." Morelli opens his mouth but Cal moves and Morelli bends over the table. Cal winks at me and turns to my mom.

"Mrs. Plum, dinner is delicious. The best I've ever had." She beams at him.

"Well thank you." Each one of my men tell my mother how wonderful dinner is and every time Morelli opens his mouth, something happens and he shuts it.

Mazur: "Steph, how long have you worked at RangeMan?"

Steph: "Almost a month now. I love it."

Mazur: "I noticed these great packages all have guns, do you carry a gun, Steph?"

Morelli: "Mrs. Mazur, Stephanie doesn't know how to shoot a gun." I glare at him and Ram speaks up, his voice hard as steel.

Ram: "Actually _Morelli_, Stephanie is damn good at shooting her gun."

Helen: "Stephanie you can shoot a gun?" I start to explain to my mom how Ram has taught me to use a gun and use it well. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Cal has once again blocked my mom's view of Morelli and Ram is whispering into Morelli's ear. The look on Morelli's face is nothing but fear.

Mazur: "Have you ever used it, Steph?"

Steph: "Only at the gun range, but I'm getting good."

Les: "She's awesome, Mrs. Mazur." I smile at Les and give him a kiss on his cheek. I see once again that Morelli is getting ready to open his mouth and he grunts and shuts up. Ram winks at me.

My mom gets up starts clearing the table. I get up and start helping. Morelli starts to get up and Ram grabs the back of his shirt and Morelli sits down. I grin at Ram and he grins back.

The phone rings and My grandmother bounces out of her chair and runs to it, shouting it's for her.

My mom brings out dessert and I lick my lips. It's my favorite. Pineapple upside cake. Just when I thought things were perfect Morelli once again opens his mouth.

Morelli: "Steph, why don't we take a piece of cake and go to my place. We can talk and get reacquainted." He winks at me and I almost barf

Helen: "Oh Stephanie that is a great idea." I'm trapped and I can feel my air supply being cut off. Thank God for Bobby!

Bobby: Mrs. Plum, unfortunately, we have to go. We have an emergency back at RangeMan and Steph needs to go with us." Whew. I shoot Bobby a thank you look and he winks. Morelli looks mad.

Helen: "Oh okay, I'll just go bag each of you a piece of cake then."

Manny: "Thank you Mrs. Plum. We would appreciate that." She smiles at him. She gives my dad his piece of cake and he high tails to the living room. My mom goes into the kitchen and Ram is the first to speak.

He stands up and looks down at Morelli.

Ram: "Look Morelli. Steph is Not in to you. You need to back the hell off. Stay away from her and her parents." Cal stands up next. Poor Morelli looks so little.

Cal: "You know us, Morelli. You know how we are." Les stands up next.

Les: "You are messing with one of us." Manny gets to his feet.

Manny: "We don't like it." Bobby's next.

Bobby: "At all, Morelli." At last Hal stands up.

Hal: "Morelli, consider this your only warning. We don't like you and we don't like what you did to Steph. If you know what's good for you…" Ram leans down until he is in Morelli's face.

Ram: "You will stay the hell away from Stephanie."

Morelli: "Are you guys threatening a cop?"

Cal: "No threats were made, Morelli."

Manny: "Nope, just guys talking to one another."

Bobby: "Yep that's it."

My mom walks into the room and looks around. Morelli stands to his feet mumbling something about having to go. Cop emergency or something. He barely thanks my mom and runs out the door. My mom stands stunned, not sure of what happened.

I look around the room at the men in front of me and we all burst out laughing.

_Author's Note: Okay so I hope I did that chapter good. This was not the original chapter 6 I had planned. It kinda wrote itself. So let me know if I did okay or not. Tomorrow will be the original chapter 6 as chapter 7 and then maybe ranger! Hey I gotta keep you guys coming back!_

_P.S. The links for her panties and dress are on my profile but for some reason, its not working so you have to copy it and paste it. It really is a cute dress! I thought._


	7. A Much Wanted Account

Disclaimer: Not Mine

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the wonderful response I have received from this story. You guys are the best!

A Much Wanted Account

It has been 2 weeks since that night at my parent's house. My mom hasn't said anything more about Morelli or any other man for that matter. I also haven't heard a word from Morelli. So I can honestly say that night was a complete success.

There has been a lot of talk about the boss returning. Some of the newer guys act cocky but look scared of that fact. The guys that have been here forever and my friends are ready for him to be here, but sad to see the things forbidden go.

I don't know what to think about the boss coming back. I guess I'm a little nervous about meeting him. The guys say that he has been doing missions for the government for years so he's probably a little like my dad. Maybe I'll get along with him and he won't fire me. I love working here with the guys. Hell I really love my Merry Men. And speaking of which, I turn to the man in front of me.

"Hi Hal, what's wrong?" He sits down on the edge of my desk and sighs.

"This guy is just driving us all a little crazy, Steph."

"What guy?" He hands me a folder and I open it and flip through some pages.

"What is Diamond in the Ruff?"

"It's a huge chain of Jewelry stores in the Trenton and Newark area. RangeMan has been trying to sign them since we opened and Mr. Jakoby keeps refusing. He says he is not satisfied with the contract that we provide, but won't tell us what we need to know to make him sign with us."

"What would it mean for RangeMan if he did sign?"

"Well for one it would really please Ranger. He has wanted this account for a long time. It would also mean a lot of money for RangeMan. This would be a multimillion dollar account. He owes 2 stores in Trenton and 4 in Newark."

"That is a lot of stores. Why does he need so many?"

"Well one of them here in Trenton is more expensive crazy pieces of jewelry and the other one is your normal everyday jewelry. Newark has 2 of each of those."

"What is crazy compared to normal?"

"Like the Hope Diamond from Titantic. Very expensive piece. A little different than your average everyday anniversary necklace." I nodded.

"Yea I would say so." I continue reading over the contract papers. There were only 2 security cameras. One at the back door and one at the front door. There were sensors for the more expensive jewelry.

"Hal?"

"Yea, Steph."

"How come there are only two cameras?" Hal shrugs.

"That's all he said he wanted. Two Cameras and that's it."

"I think he's crazy. Has he done background checks on all employees?" Hal nods.

"He has. He says he runs them all the time."

"Does he do that himself?"

"From what I hear, yea."

"Hal, that has to get expensive to run your employees' backgrounds all the time. I mean I can understand why he does it simply because at any time one of his employees can get into trouble and need baling out and a nice piece of expensive jewelry can ease that pain."

"What are you saying Steph?"

"Put in the contract that he needs to add cameras in the store. Invisible ones so employees and potential customers won't know that the cameras are there. Also add in the contract that RangeMan will run background checks every 6 months on all employees. Make sure to tell him that if he wants, we can make every 3 months."

"Do you think that will honesty work?" I shrug.

"Who knows, but it won't hurt trying." He smiles at me and I smile back.

"Come on, let's go tell Tank." He grabs my hand and drags me to Tank's office. We knock and Tank answers.

"Enter." We open the door and walk in. Tank greets us with a smile.

"Steph, you should know that you never have to knock, you are always welcome in my office." I give him a big smile.

"Thanks Tank!"

"Okay guys, what is going on with those shit eating grins?" I crinkle my nose.

"Tank, if you can eat shit and grin, you are way too happy." I grin at him and he laughs.

"Steph, explain to Tank what you told me." So I did. I told him about the cameras and the background checks.

"Stephanie, I never thought of that before. I mean we also run initial background checks when we first get the accounts, but after that I guess we never think about it. That is a good idea."

"Thanks." I love these guys, they also make me feel so smart and special.

"Anything else you think we could change or add?" I sit down in the chair across from his desk and flip through the file.

"It's noted in the margins that he seems agitated every time someone comes to talk to him but that he seems most comfortable around the boss and Hal here. Why is that?"

"Because Ranger and I was the first two people to ever go see him. I was new at the time."

"That explains that." Poor Tank looks confuse.

"Say what?"

I flip to the owner's background check and look at his picture before answering. "He's a little guy. He probably feels more comfortable around Ranger because he is the boss and owns the business. He feels more comfortable around Hal because at the time Hal was new and shy." I look at Hal and he blushes.

"I bet if you note in the contract that Mr. Jakoby will only have to consult with Hal and Ranger unless an emergency and only then will more RangeMan employees will be sent out, I think it might help too."

"And you." I snap my head up at Tank.

"What?"

"You go talk to him with Hal. I think you will put him at ease quickly. Assuring him that these changes were made to satisfy him and that you made them."

"But I don't talk to clients, Tank. What if I mess up?"

"You won't Steph. I believe you are the answer to Mr. Jakoby's problems."

"Are you sure, Tank?"

"Steph, I have never been more sure of anything in my life." Wow!

"Thanks, Tank." He gives me a grin.

"Okay, I will spend the day rewriting the contract and tomorrow, you two will go see Mr. Jakoby."

"Okay, it's a plan." Oh my gosh! I hope I don't screw this up.

R&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&S

Hal and I entered Diamond in the Ruff, store one, the following morning at 10:00 in the morning. I decided to wear a black suit. The skirt is a full one so when I turn it flares out around me. My blouse is light blue to match my eyes and my jacket is black. My shoes match my jacket. My hair is down and my curls are behaving today. I swiped on like 5 coats of mascara this morning. I needed a lot of courage.

"Relax, Steph. You'll be fine." I give him a smile and turn to the man who just entered the front of the store.

"Hal, you have come back only after one day." He gives Mr. Jakoby a small smile before speaking.

"Yes, Mr. Jakoby, we believe that we may have come to some solutions to your problems. But first I would like to introduce you to Miss Stephanie Plum." I hold out my hand and smile at Mr. Jakoby. He eyes me wearily and then a great big grin comes to his old weathered face.

"Miss Plum, it is very nice to meet you."

"Please call me Steph or Stephanie. How are you today Mr. Jakoby?"

"Steph, I am doing very well today. My daughter just gave birth to my first granddaughter."

"Well Congratulations Mr. Jakoby. I bet she is beautiful."

"Please call me Donald and yes she is. Follow me and I will show you a picture of my new baby granddaughter and then we will discuss the contract you have brought." He turns around and walks in the same door in came out of. Hal squeezed my shoulder.

"Stephanie, great job. He has never told us to call him Donald. Keep it up."

"Thanks." We turned and followed Mr. Jakoby.

R&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&S

Before I could stop myself, I opened Tank's door with Hal on my heels shouting to the world.

"Tank! Tank! We got it! We got it!" Tank stands up and that's when I notice a very sexy man in the office with him. He was dressed in all black like rest of the Merry Men and he had shoulder length dark hair. His skin was the color of Mocha Latte and his eyes were dilated to almost black. Yum!

"Tank, I'm sorry. I guess I was overly excited." I started to back up but I ran into Hal's chest.

"Steph, you're fine. What did you get?" Hal speaks up.

"Tank, she got him to sign. She had him eating out of her hands." I found myself being lifted off the ground and spun around in circles.

"Stephanie, that's great! I knew you could do it." I hear a throat clear in the background and Tank sets me down. We turn to the man in black and Tank grins.

"Boss, this is Stephanie Plum." BOSS! OH SHIT! HE IS TOO DAMN HOT! I hold out my hand and he takes it firmly in his hand and I swear a shot of electricity was sent up my spine.

"Steph, this is Ranger."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you, Ranger." He looks at Tank and back at me.

"Who did you get to sign?"

"Mr. Jakoby, Sir." His eyes widen and lips twitch.

"You signed Mr. Jakoby?" I nodded. "Yes Sir." He finally lets go off my hand and steps back. With both Hal and Tank in the room, his face clearly reads that he could eat me for breakfast and I think I might just let him.

_Author's Note: Was it worth it?_


	8. Pleasing The Boss

Disclaimer: Not Mine!

Author's Note: He's Back!

Pleasing the Boss

My body is humming from being close to this fine specimen of a male form. His pants are tight but only enough to show off the muscles in his legs. His shirt is painted on and the material is pulled tight across his biceps and chest. I know just by looking at him, he must have at least a 6 pack. This man isn't old or like my father. He screams alpha male. Hell, he screams sex. I want him, bad. I shake my head and stare straight into his almost black eyes.

"You signed Mr. Jakoby?" I nodded. "Yes Sir I did." He looks impressed but that face I can't be too sure.

"Would you like to tell me how you managed to get him to sign a contract with RangeMan?"

"I just looked over the contract and added a few things. I added hidden cameras inside the stores for added protection, not only against robbers but for the employees as well. Then I put in the contract that we would run background checks on all of his employees every 3 months." His left eyebrow raises.

"Anything else?"

"Also, someone had noted that he also appears agitated when around new people, so now in the contract, he will only have to consult with, the boss, Hal and me. It made him feel safer I guess."

"Proud of ya, Babe." My eyes widen at the nickname. _It's a lot better than cupcake._

I hear laughter behind and I hang my head. "I said that out loud, didn't it?" I feel fingertips underneath my chin before those fingers bring my head up. I was looking directly into my boss' eyes. I swallow hard.

"I would agree, Babe is a lot better than cupcake." I can't help it, I grin and his mouth twitches.

I hear commotion behind me. "Hey Beautiful! Did you get the account?" I see Ranger's body tense when Lester speaks, but I ignore it. I turn to my friend and smile.

"I did, Les. He signed!" He gathered me in his arms and gave me a hug and I swear I heard a growl from behind me. Les looked up and smiled.

"Hey Coz, glad to have you back home." Ranger nods his head then walks to his office.

My friends gather around me while Ranger & Tank watch from Ranger's office doorway. Their voices are hushed whispers. I turn away from them and look to my friends.

Hal: "She did so good. Mr. Jakoby loved her."

Les: "Who wouldn't love her? She's awesome." My face is beet red.

Steph: "Guys, you would gotten the account. He just needed a nudge in the correct direction."

Cal: "Face it Steph, you are our good luck charm." I grin at Cal.

Ram: "How about dinner on us?"

Steph: "Where at?"

Manny: "Anywhere you want, Steph. Your choice." I bite my lip for a minute thinking. I look over Ranger and Tank and I can't stop the feeling that comes over me. I shake it off and turn to my friends.

Steph: "How about we rent that new scary movie, Paranormal Activity 2, we can ordered pizza or Chinese and stay in."

Les: "You don't want to go anywhere?" I shake my head.

Steph: "Being with you guys is enough for me. I just like hanging out with you guys."

Ram: "Well I'm off as of …" He looks at his watch. "10 minutes ago. So I'll go rent the movie and get the food." I smile at Ram

Steph: "Thanks Ram."

Cal: "So who is invited tonight?"

Steph: "Well, Hal, Ram, Cal, Manny, Les, Bobby, Woody, and Tank. I'll call Lula and see if she wants to come. Where is Vince tonight?"

Manny: "Binkie and him are on a stake out. He'll have to take a rain check."

Steph: "Okay…Cal, why don't you go around and see who isn't working and invite everyone. Ram you are in charge of food and the movie. I'll go over and invite Tank and the boss. Then if Tank agrees then I'll have him call Lula, and is he doesn't want to come I'll invite Lula. Okay let's move out." Everyone heads in different directions and I head towards my new sexy ass boss and Tank.

**Ranger's POV—**

I look at the woman in front of me and a spark of electricity slices through me. She's beautiful and sexy. Standing at 5'7 and weighing about 125 pounds, she had long curly brunette hair and beautiful blue eyes. She had a peaches and cream complexion that I knew would be soft under my fingertips.

"You signed Mr. Jakoby?" She nods. "Yes Sir I did." I really am impressed that she managed to do something in a matter of a month that I hadn't been able to do since opening my business.

"Would you like to tell me how you managed to get him to sign a contract with RangeMan?"

"I just looked over the contract and added a few things. I added hidden cameras inside the stores for added protection, not only against robbers but for the employees as well. Then I put in the contract that we would run background checks on all of his employees every 3 months." My left eyebrow raises.

"Anything else?"

"Also, someone had noted that he also appears agitated when around new people, so now in the contract, he will only have to consult with, the boss, Hal and me. It made him feel safer I guess."

"Proud of ya, Babe." Her beautiful blue eyes widen at the nickname and my lips twitch. She really does want to make me smile.

"It's a lot better than cupcake."

I hear laughter behind her and she hangs her head. "I said that out loud, didn't it?" She sounds so sad that I can't help but put my fingertips underneath her chin bringing her head up. I look directly into her eyes. She swallows hard. She's so cute.

"I would agree, Babe is a lot better than cupcake." She grins and my mouth twitches. She really makes me want to smile.

I hear commotion behind her. "Hey Beautiful! Did you get the account?" My whole body tenses when Lester speaks, I don't know why it just does. She turns to my cousin and smiles. She has a beautiful smile.

"I did, Les. He signed!" He gathered her in his arms and gave her a hug and I swear I growl. I couldn't help it. I figured one of my men would have gotten their hands on her, but Les. Damn. Les looked up and smiled at me.

"Hey Coz, glad to have you back home." I nod my head then walk to my office. Tank follows me.

My employees gather around Stephanie while Tank and myself watch from my office doorway. I can easily hear what each one of them is saying but I keep my voice low to keep our conversation quiet.

"How did it come about that she works here?"

"Hal met her first and then she started hanging out with the guys. She worked for Dickie Orr and he was a bastard. She has a business degree and she is really good with people. She took the job like a fish to water."

"Is she dating any of them?" He shakes his head.

"No, she isn't. She's friends with each and every one of them. They call her their good luck charm."

"Explain."

"The first time she met Ram, it was right before a wing eating competition. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and he won."

"Did you enter?"

"I did." My eyes widen in shock.

"You lost to Ram."

"I did. She's bonded to each man differently. Then one day Manny and Vince were going to pick up a FTA and she told them she had a bad feeling about it. They did too, but they went anyway, when they got there, the doors and windows were wide open and there was trip wire across the bottoms of the doors and windows, set to explode when tripped."

"Shit."

"Yea, they were both shot leaving there to get away. They told Steph that her kiss on their cheek and her spidey sense…" I interrupted Tank.

"Her spidey sense? What is that?"

"It's just a feeling she gets if something isn't right or she feels off. The guys started calling it her spidey sense."

"She likes working here?"

"She does. She loves the guys too and they love her." I look up when I hear Steph laugh.

"Does she carry a gun, work out, and watch the monitors?"

"Ram is teaching her how to shoot a gun and she's getting really good. She spends 30 minutes on the treadmill a day and swims for an hour. Yes she does. I think that's the only part of the job she hates. The guys want to start taking her out to pick up FTAs."

"No, she'll get hurt."

"She's tough, Boss. You'll be surprised. Here she comes." I turn to look at Stephanie coming towards us and again my lips twitch.

"Hey guys! I was wondering… we are going to get take out and go to Hal's apartment to eat and watch a movie, kind of a celebration because of the account and I was wondering if you would like to come." Tank answers first before I can.

"I would love to, but let's use my apartment and I'll call Lula." Stephanie gives him a big smile and turns to me.

"I'll be there." She does look a little surprised but she smiles.

"I'll see you guys tonight!" She turns away and walks back to her cubicle. Oh yea, tonight is going to be fun.

_Author's Note: I bet you guys are dying for another chapter! You guys are so great with reviews, let me know if you think Ranger should kiss her tonight or wait a little longer… let me know!_


	9. Can't Believe I Did That

Disclaimer: Not Mine

Author's Note: Again the response I got for my last chapter amazing! Thank you guys so much! You're awesome! I got a lot of different responses about them kissing for the first time… I hope you guys like what I did in this chapter. I did something a little different then I originally planned since I have big plans for Steph and Ranger. This chapter will probably be short.

Can't Believe I Did That

I knock on Tank's door and wait. I went back to my apartment and changed into a pair of black yoga pants and a blue t-shirt. I wanted to be comfortable for tonight. I'm really excited about tonight. It's different than usual and I believe it's all because of my new boss. I can't seem to get him out of my mind. I just met him today. He has this presence about him. I can feel my spine tingling when he's near me.

He has such silkily looking hair and I so badly want to run my fingers thru it. His eyes are such a dark brown they're almost black. His fingers are long and clean. His hands look so strong, capable of breaking necks and roughing up FTAs and at the same time gentle enough for a lover's caress. I wonder what his hands would feel like on me.

I shake my head. Snap out of it Steph. I haven't even gotten to his body. Holy Hot Flash! His cargo pants fit him so snugly across his thighs and groin. I wonder how long and thick he is. Jeez Steph. Focus!

Yea, focus on his painted on black t-shirt that hugs his biceps and his chest. I bet he's smooth and soft across his chest and abdomen. I can almost feel his skin under my fingertips. I can almost hear him moan from my caresses.

Oh my gosh, Steph! He is your boss. But he's so hot and sexy. And he smells so good. I clench my thighs together. I can feel my panties becoming damp. I need to stop thinking about my sexy new boss before I embarrass myself.

"Steph?" I shake my head and look up at Tank.

"Hi Tank!" He gives me a weird look and moves aside, motioning his hand for me to come inside.

"Come in, Steph. You okay?" I laugh nervously.

"Fine Tank." I step inside and swept into big strong arms.

"Les, put me down!" He swings me around before placing me back on my feet.

Les: "Steph, you are amazing. Hal told us all about today."

Steph: "Les, I told you everything about today."

Ram: "No, you just told us the jist of what happened. Hal gave us details." I look over at Hal and my eyes rake past Ranger. Yummy!

Steph: "Hal. What did you tell them?"

Hal: "The truth. Mr. Jakoby loved you from the moment he stepped out of the back room."

Steph: "He was only happy about his new baby granddaughter. She was really cute, too." Les wraps his arm around my shoulders and pulls me to him.

Les: "Not as cute as you are, Steph." I blush and the group laughs.

Manny: "Steph, are you ready to do some field work yet?"

Steph: "Are you sure I'm ready?"

Ram: "Steph, I think you are more than ready. You are becoming a natural with your gun."

Steph: "Really?"

Ram: "Yes really."

Cal: "Why do you doubt yourself? Have we ever lied to you, Steph?"

Steph: "No, of course not. I trust you guys more than anybody."

Hal: "Good, you should."

Steph: "Where is Bobby? I thought he was off." Ranger spoke for the first time since I came in and once again I'm turned on just by the sound of his voice.

Ranger: "Zero's wife went into labor and Bobby filled in for him."

Steph: "Oh ok." I swear I know his voice from somewhere.

Tank: "Alright guys, Lula is here so let's dig in."

Lula: "Hey White Girl!" Lula lays her eyes on Ranger. "Who is that fine looking man? Ooo honey you are hot. Not as hot as my Tankie, but you hot. Ain't he hot White Girl?"

I blush as all eyes turn to me including my boss'. I shove my pizza in my mouth and mumble and smile. Ranger narrows his eyes and I grin. His lips twitch and I turn to Ram.

Steph: "So Ram, did you get the movie?"

Ram: "I did. I got Paranormal Activity 1 & 2. So we'll start with the first one and then watch the second one."

Steph: "Cool. I have been wanting to see them both."

Hal: "Well let's get settled."

We all walked in the living room and picked out our seats. Tank and Lula once again sat in the loveseat cuddled together. It really was so very sweet. Manny sat in the recliner. I sat down on the couch and Hal sat down next to me on my right side. Then Cal sat next to him. Ram sat down on my right side and then Ranger sat down next to him.

Les: "Oooo, I get my favorite spot." Les gave me his wolfish grin and wagged his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes as he sat down in front of me. He settled himself between my legs and slung an arm over my left leg facing the television.

Tank turned on the first movie and I settled against Hal with his arm around my shoulders.

R&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&S

Steph: "Wow, that was really creepy." Les stopped massaging my feet and Manny flipped the lights on and I blinked my eyes adjusting to the brightness of room.

Lula: "Yes it was. I wonder if that was a true story?"

Tank: "No, it's not."

Lula: "Oh good."

Tank: "Anybody got to take a bathroom break?" Everybody said no, so Tank popped in number two, the lights were flipped off. I settled in next to Ram this time and Les went back to massaging my feet.

R&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&SR&S

Steph: "I so did not see that coming."

Ram: "Me neither." I moved out of Ram's arms and stretched. Les got up and stretched. Yum! All these men look so good. I looked at my watch and noticed the time.

Steph: "I need to head home." Hal stood up and held out his hand. I took it and he pulled me up.

Hal: "Honey, why don't you just stay at my apartment again."

Steph: "Hal, are you sure?"

Hal: "Yea, I'm sure. I can sleep on the couch."

Steph: "Okay, but I don't have anything to wear."

Hal: "Grab a t-shirt out of my closet." I kiss his cheek.

Steph: "Thanks Hal."

Hal: "No problem, Steph."

Steph: "Okay, well I'm going to head over there now."

Hal: "Here Steph." He throws me the keys and I head towards the front door.

Les: "Uh Steph?" I turn to look at Les and he points to his cheek. I roll my eyes and walk over to him.

I kiss his cheek and tell him good night. I kiss Manny's cheek next and tell him good night.

Manny: "Good Night Wifey."

Steph: "Ha ha." I stick my tongue out at him.

I walk over to Tank next and kiss his cheek. Lula watches me the whole time.

Steph: "I promise Lula, he is all yours."

Lula: "You got that right, Skinny White Girl." I laugh at Lula and turn to the man next to her. I grip his shoulders and kiss his cheek.

Steph: "Good night Ranger." He looks shocked and I dare say pleased.

Ranger: "Good night Stephanie." I give him a small smile and turn to Ram.

Steph: "Good night Ram." I kiss his cheek and he kisses mine.

Ram: "Good night, Angel."

Cal: "Should have known you would save the best for last." I laugh at Cal and kiss his cheek.

Steph: "Always Cal. Good night."

Cal: "Good night, Steph."

I said good night to all the guys one last time and walk out the door. I hurry down the hall to Hal's room and let myself in. I sink against the door and breathe a sigh of relief. I kissed my boss. I kissed my sexy as hell boss. I can't believe I did that.

_Author's Note: What do you think?_


	10. First Day In The Field

Disclaimer: Not Mine

Author's Note: Again the response I received from my last chapter was completely and totally HOT! And Awesome! You guys are the best!

First Day In The Field

It has been 2 weeks since that night at Tank's place. Everything has been fine. I didn't get fired for kissing the boss. In fact I have barely seen the boss since that day. Tank says it's because he always has so much paperwork and stuff that he barely comes up to breath for about a month after he gets back. When he does see me though, he always kinda grins at me. It's just a twitch of his lips but I know he's smiling. He really is a sexy boss. i mean nice boss. He is a nice boss. And sexy.

I am so ready to go. It is Monday morning and I am on my way to work. I am dressed in black cargo pants, black polo RangeMan shirt, and black combat boots. I'm even wearing a black lacy bra and panty set.

Today is my first day in the field. I'll be pairing with Hal. I got to choose who I wanted to be partners with and I picked Hal, because I met him first and I feel as though we are the closest to each other.

We are going out this morning to pick up Taylor McFee and Ross Beckham. I research them both and they both seem easy to pick up. I am however glad that Hal will be there to help me. I wouldn't want to take them on by myself.

Taylor McFee is a 32 year old female who works at a Mutual Trust Bank. She has red hair and green eyes and freckles galore. She's 5'4 and weighs 145 pounds. I saw her picture. She looks soft and not at all capable of what she was arrested for. One day she woke up and decided she no longer wanted to work at her bank. Nope, she decided to rob it one cold rainy Friday morning with a water pistol. It was all she had. She says she needed a vacation and with all her bills that was never going to happen, so she robbed her bank. Sounds reasonable enough, right. Oh so wrong.

Ross Beckham is a 56 year old male who works at the meat packing plant. He has the worst job ever. He has to skin the animal and get rid of the parts no one needs or wants. He is 5'10 and weighs 290 pounds. Big fella has grey hair with a grey mustache and blue eyes. He caught his girlfriend cheating on him so he tried to drown his girlfriend and her lover in leftover meat parts and blood. Both of them got really sick from salmonella poisoning or something like that. He was arrested for attempted murder. He got out on bail and tried to run his girlfriend over with a lawn mower. I know, funny right. A lawn mower, it was all he had. His bail was revoked so RangeMan got the papers to bring him in.

I pull into the underground garage and park in my assign space. I get out and head to the elevator. I push the doors open and wait. When the door slides open, my boss steps out.

"Good morning, Boss." His lips twitch. See I made him smile.

"Morning, Stephanie." He steps off the elevator and I step on.

"Have a good day, Ranger." He never turns around.

"You too, Babe." I smile as the elevator door closes.

I give a little finger wave to the cameras and smile. I'm so damn giddy I don't know what to do with myself. He called me Babe… again. I just wanted to twirl around and do a little happy dance.

"Steph? You okay?" I jump at Hal's voice and turn around. I completely forgot myself and was doing a little happy dance. I can feel my face heating up and I smile at Hal.

"Hi Hal. I'm good. How are you?" He raises an eyebrow as I step off the elevator.

"See the boss?" I swear I blushed harder.

"Yea, he was leaving as I was coming up." Hal gives me a slight smile like he knows something I don't. I ignore him.

"So Hal, are you ready to go?" He looks me up and down and motions for me to turn around so I do.

"You are dressed so we are ready?"

"Dressed?"

"Your gun."

"Oh ok. Let's go!" He grabs my hand and pulls me back on the elevator.

We pull up in front of Taylor McFee's place and park. We got out of the vehicle and go around to the back of the SUV. We pull on our Kevlar vests and make sure we have everything we need.

"You ready?" I nod.

"Let's do this."

We go up to the door with Hal behind me. I knock and a few seconds later, Taylor opens up the door.

Smacking gum, "Yea?"

"Hi, my name is Stephanie Plum and we are here for Vincent Plum Bail Bonds. You missed your court date and we need you to reschedule."

Pointing to Hal she asks, "Can he take me in?" I look at Hal over my shoulder and the poor fellow looks scared.

"Yes he will."

"Ok then." She steps out on the front door and turns around. She shuts and locks her door before placing her hands behind her back. Hal cuffs her and leads her to the SUV. He gets her secure in the vehicle and turns to me.

"Steph, that was so easy."

"Is it always like that?" He shakes his head.

"No it is not ever that easy."

"Well she was quite taken with you." He grimaces and I laugh.

"On to the cop shop."

Taylor talks the whole way to the cop shop. Okay mostly she just comes on to Hal on the way to the cop shop.

"If you wait for me to get rebonded, I'll make it worth your while, Handsome." I hide my giggle by coughing. Hal glares at me.

"I'm sorry, but I have to work."

"Can I have your number then, sweetie?"

"Uh, well see I can't get involve with anybody right now."

Her voice lowers, "I promise I'm really good. I can do things with my tongue that should be illegal."

Hal coughs and moves a little in his seat. His poor face is beet red. I turn in my seat to look at Taylor.

"Do you want to get married, Taylor?" She glares at me and curls her nose.

"No, I don't."

"Oh well you won't want Hal."

"Why not? He's hot and I bet he has nice big dick." I snort.

"Yea and he knows how to use it too, after all he does have 8 children." Taylor's eyes get real wide.

She squeaks out, "Eight!" I nod. "Yea eight and he wants a dozen but his wife left him before he could get his dozen. Do you want to help him out?"

Needless to say, Taylor was quiet after that. We drop her off at the cop shop and get our body receipt. When we get to the SUV, Hal pulls me into his arms.

I pull back and look at him. "What was that for?"

"For getting her to back off. I can't believe some women."

"You are really hot, Hal." He blushes and I laugh.

"Thanks Steph."

"You are very welcome. Now let's go get Beckham."

Twenty minutes we pull up in front of Ross Beckham's place. He lives on the outskirts of town but not too far away. I look at his front yard and look at Hal.

"Hal, this place is gross." He looks around as we get out the vehicle.

"I would agree Steph. Stay close to me."

I can barely contain myself from throwing up. There is big tubs of dark red liquid spread out all over the yard. I'm guessing it's blood, but I don't want to find out. There is trash bins filled with meat parts that have been there for a very very long time. The stench is so over-whelming.

"I think I might become a vegetarian after today. I won't ever be able to look at meat again."

Hal nods. "I agree. Let's get Beckham and get the hell out of here."

We start to walk up the sidewalk when the front door opens. I take a step back when Ross comes out the door covered in blood.

"Can I help ya?" Hal steps up.

"My name is Hal Beatty and I am for Vincent Plum Bail Bonds and you missed your court date. We are here to take you in and get you rebonded."

Hal steps forward and Ross bolts. We run after him as he leads us through a maze of tubs and trash bins. Tubs full of blood and trash bins full of rotting meat. This guy seriously needs help. As we come around a shed, Ross suddenly turns and throws me over his shoulder. As I fly thru the air, I scream for Hal. When I land, it's not pleasant.

I land in a giant tub of red thick liquid. I land in blood. In animal's blood or at least I hope. I try to get up and can't. The only way for me to get out is to roll over and then push myself up or turn the tub over and both ways have no appeal to me what so ever.

"Babe." I look up horrified.

"W-What are you doing here?"

"Hal called the moment the FTA took off, standard procedure when with someone new." He held out a hand and I just look at it.

"Ranger, I'm covered in blood, I don't want to get any on you."

"Babe, I don't care. I want you out of that as quickly as possible. Give me your hand."

I place my hand in his and he pulls me up. I almost hit his chest when I come up.

"Thanks Ranger." He gives me a slight smile.

"Come on, let me take you home." Ranger is going to take me home. Oooo hell yea.

We walk around to the front of the house where Hal has Ross on the ground putting hand cuffs on him. Tank comes up to Ranger and me and wraps a blanket around me.

"Steph, are you okay?" I nod.

"Yea, I just feel icky." Ranger chuckles next to me and I shiver. I know that chuckle. It made me hot the first time I heard it and it's making me hot now. I turn to look at Ranger and he looks right back at me.

While looking at me, Ranger addresses Tank. "Tank, I'm going to take Stephanie home."

"I'll ride with Hal." I look over at Hal who is standing with the FTA who has a black eye and a bloody nose.

"What happened to the skip?" Ranger slides a finger down my cheek.

"He got what he deserve for throwing you into a tub of blood."

"Hal beat him up for me?" Ranger nods.

"That's sweet." Ranger gives me another small twitch of lips. I really wish he would smile.

"You don't disappoint, Babe. Come on lets get you home and cleaned up." I shiver again.

He wraps an arm around my blanket clad shoulders and steers me towards a big black Ford truck.

_Author's Note: What should happen next? Should I write what happens at Steph's place or skip it? Should 'something' happen or not? Oooo I think I might just surprise you guys!_


	11. Back Home

Disclaimer: Not Mine

Author's Note: I hope you guys like this chapter!

Back Home

We were in Ranger's big black Ford truck heading back to my apartment when I thought of something. I look over at Ranger who has his hands on the wheel and is staring straight ahead. It appears he is in a zone. I think all the RangeMan guys have it. I really need to know so I ask.

"Ranger?" He never takes his eyes off the road.

"Mmmm."

"How did you and Tank get there so fast? I mean Beckham's place is not too far from the city but you got there really quick." He shifts in his seat and glances over at me.

"We just happened to be close by." My eyes narrow at him.

"You were following us, weren't you?"

Gritting his teeth he answers, "Yes." I chew on my lower lip for a minute before asking.

"Why? Do you not trust Hal or me?" He glances over at me before looking back at the road.

"It has nothing to do with trust, Stephanie."

"Then what?"

"You're the first girl we have ever had doing field work and I wanted to make sure everything went okay." I smile. Awww how sweet.

"Thanks Ranger." I settle back in my seat and we ride the rest of the way in silence.

We pull up in front my apartment building and Ranger gets a spot in front. I open my door and turn to Ranger.

"Thanks for the ride home." He cocks an eyebrow.

"I'm going to walk you up." My eyes widen and I start to shake my head.

"You don't have to, I'll be fine." Truth was I was afraid if he came up to my apartment I would jump his sexy ass body.

"I have no doubts that you'll be fine. But while you are taking a shower, I am going to call Bobby and have him bring something over to ward off any diseases that blood may have contained."

"Oh okay. " We both got out the vehicle and headed towards the apartment doors. When we got on the elevator, I turned to look at Ranger.

"Thanks for being so caring and concerned about all this." Ranger looks me over.

"You're welcome."

We got off the elevator and hit my apartment door. I give the keys to Ranger who unlocks it. He hands me the key back.

"Stay here. I'm going to check everything over." I roll my eyes but I nod.

He goes in and 5 minutes later, he is at the door once again and ushers me in.

"I'm gonna take a shower. Help yourself to anything in the fridge."

"Thanks. I'm going to call Bobby while you are in the shower." I nod and walk into the bathroom.

I drop the blanket and peel off my clothes. I turn the shower on as hot as I can stand it and jump in. I lather up hair first working the shampoo in. I rinse the shampoo out of my hair and lather it all up again. This time I don't scrub as hard. Once I get the shampoo out a second time, I grab my loofah and squirt a big size of body wash into it. I scrub from head to toe and everywhere in between. I do that twice more before throwing the loofah away.

I step out of the shower feeling clean and feeling so much better. I towel dry my hair and then wrap a towel around me. I walk out of the bathroom and come face to face with Ranger who is on his phone. He looks me up and down and his eyes darken to almost black. I take a big gulp and almost run to my bedroom.

I pull out a pair of boy shorts and a sports bra and put them on. I then put on a pair of jogging pants and black RangeMan t-shirt. I hear someone knock on the door and I'm guessing it's Bobby. I run my fingers through my hair before heading out to the living room to face Ranger and Bobby.

I walk into the kitchen and come up short.

"Cupcake, are you okay?" He takes a step toward me and I take a step back.

"Morelli, what are you doing here?" He reaches out a hand and again I take a step back running into Ranger.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. I heard what happen. You should quit your crazy job. I hear they're hiring at the button factory."

"I like working for RangeMan." Ranger steps around me when another knock sounds at the door. I grab his arm and he looks at me. I shake my head and his eyes turn to Morelli.

"Morelli, it's time you leave." Morelli glares at Ranger.

"Manoso, I'm not going anywhere."

"Steph doesn't want you here."

"Yes she does, don't you Steph?" I shake my head no and again a knock sounds at the door. This time Bobby calls out.

"Come in, Bobby." I hear the door open and close and a few seconds later, Bobby steps into the kitchen and turns his eyes on Morelli.

"Morelli, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I was checking on Steph." Bobby takes a step towards him and Morelli backs up.

"If I remember correctly, Morelli, we told you Steph wanted nothing to do with you. Leave."

Morelli nods his head at me and walks out of the kitchen. Only when the front door opens and shuts do I breathe a sigh of relief. Morelli gives me such a bad feeling.

Bobby gathers me in his arms and rubs my back.

"Are you okay, Steph?"

"I'm fine Bobby. He just surprised me is all." Bobby looks at Ranger when he finally decides to speak.

"What was that all about?"

"Morelli seems to have an idea in his head that Stephanie wants him and he doesn't want to give up hope that they will end up together. I thought we got him to back off, it looks like he might need another lecture."

"Explain." I interrupt before Bobby can explain.

"Let's just drop it for now. Bobby, do I need a shot?" Bobby nods his head in Ranger's direction and I'm guessing Bobby will be getting the 3rd degree when Ranger gets back to RangeMan.

"Yea Steph you do. It may sting for a minute, okay?" I nod my head and look at Ranger. I start feeling light headed when I see the needle.

"Babe, you okay?" I shake my head.

"I hate needles, Ranger."

He picks me up and sits me down on the bar stool in my kitchen. Bobby grabs my arm and rubs alcohol on the spot. Ranger bends down so his lips are right next to my ear. I can feel his breath against my ear and my neck. When he starts talking his voice is low and husky.

"You did a good job today, Babe. I'm proud of you. You impressed the hell out of me, Babe."

"All done, Steph." I shake my head when I hear Bobby's voice. Ranger pulls back and smiles. I don't mean a twitch of lips. I mean a complete 200 watt smile and I just about fall off the bar stool.

"Thanks Bobby."

"You're welcome, Steph. I'm going to head out. I'll see ya tomorrow, Steph."

"Bye Bobby." He kisses my cheek and then walks out of my kitchen. I turn to face Ranger.

"Thank you, Ranger for keeping my mind off the needle." He gives me another grin.

"It was my pleasure. You wanna tell me about you and Morelli?" I take a deep breath.

"My mom thinks I should be married with a bunch of babies already and she thinks Morelli is the perfect candidate." He raises an eyebrow.

"What do you think?" I get up and go to the fridge, grabbing two bottles of water. I hand one to Ranger and he takes it.

"Come on in the living room and I'll explain a little more." He follows me to the living room and I sit down on the couch. He sits down next to me and faces me.

"Now, I think he's a jerk. A wolf in sheep's clothing."

"Why?"

"He has everyone fooled. Just because he became a cop doesn't mean he's perfect or that he's changed."

"If he gives you any trouble, let me know."

"Are you going to try and protect me, Ranger?" I was only joking but his face turns even more serious. He tucks a stray curl behind my ear before answering.

"With my life, Steph." I gnaw my lower lip and smile.

"Thanks." He runs a fingertip down my arm and it sends a chill up my spine.

"Why are you so nervous around me?" I shrug my shoulders.

"Maybe cuz you're my boss." I don't think he liked my answer, but I wasn't about to tell him that I think he's the most sexiest man I have ever seen or been around.

"Don't be. You have no reason to be nervous around me. Treat me like you do the rest of my men. Okay?" I nod and smile.

"Okay. Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure."

"Ghostsbusters, okay?" He raises an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Nothing. Yea its fine with me." I pop in the movie and sit back down. Ranger puts his arm around my shoulders and I snuggle up against him.

When the credits roll signaling the end of the movie, I stand up and stretch. Ranger stands up next to me.

"I guess I better go. Thanks for the afternoon movie." I smile and walk him to the door.

"Thanks for rescuing me."

"Anytime Babe." We stop at the front door and Ranger turns to me. He cups my face in his hands and brings my face to his. He brushes my lips once then twice with his and pulls away.

"See ya tomorrow, Steph." I smile.

"Bye Ranger." He opens the door, gives me one last smile and walks out.

_Author's Note: I told you it would be a surprise. Ranger is going to have to work for it. I hope you enjoyed it!_


	12. Fear In Blue

Disclaimer: Not Mine

Fear In Blue

I just returned from Stephanie's apartment. I'm sitting in my office wondering what my next move should be. Since arriving home and meeting the curly haired brunette, I've been curious I guess you could say about her. She openly accepts each and every one of my men. She treats them like brothers and best friends. They treat her like a little sister. I can see how protective they are over her.

We were following Hal and Steph today. It was my idea and it was just to keep an eye on things. I have never had a girl working the field and with her trusting nature, I was worried. I thought she would be mad when she found out but she wasn't. She thought it was sweet. It was lucky we were so close.

When Hal called today saying that Beckham was running and Stephanie and him was chasing after him, Hal was annoyed, but once he seen what Beckham had done to Steph, he became enraged. Hal doesn't get mad very easily, but when he does, the world steps away and leaves him be. Beckham wasn't that lucky. After calling Bobby about a shot for Steph I got a call from the TPD saying Beckham wanted to file charges against Hal for the black eye, broken nose, and broken jaw. Hell, Hal must have broken his jaw after we left. I explained to the chief of police what had happened to Steph and he said not to worry, Hal wouldn't be charged or arrested.

Since that problem was adverted, we talked about what to do with Ross Beckham and his bloody mess of a yard. It's disgusting, gross, and disease ridden. The Chief stated that because his place was far enough away from the city, that it wasn't of a major importance however in light of what has happened, it will get cleaned up and dealt with.

Seeing Steph covered in blood, alas even if it was animal blood, struck a chord deep inside me. It's a feeling I haven't had in a long time. I just wanted to pick her up and take her away to my apartment and lock her inside to make sure she never gets hurt. She has such a trusting soul with eyes that pull you in and can make you want things I shouldn't be wanting.

When answering her apartment door and seeing Morelli, I thought myself stupid. I should have known such a beautiful woman such as Stephanie had a boyfriend and that was exactly the way Morelli was acting. I figured that since Morelli was acting like a boyfriend and Steph had yet to get involved with any of my men, then he was the boyfriend. I have never had a problem with Morelli the cop, but seeing him today making himself at home in Steph's apartment made me want to rip his head off.

Then Stephanie came in and seen Morelli standing there in her kitchen and fear rose in those beautiful blues. I'm curious beyond words on what put such fear in her soulful blue eyes. Why does the sight of Morelli or the thought of being left alone with Morelli put fear in those warm blue depths? I need to talk to my men. I pick up my phone and dial Tank.

"Yo!"

"I need everyone that is close to Steph in my office asap." Tank hesitates.

"It might take about 20-30 minutes." I blew out a breath.

"You have 20." I hang up the phone and wait.

Someone in my building has to know why Steph is afraid of Morelli and I intend to get to the bottom of it. After 18 minutes of paperwork, a knock sounds at my door.

"Enter." The door opens and my eyes widen when Tank, Hal, Les, Cal, Ram, Manny, Vince, and Bobby walk in my office.

"You guys are all close friends of Steph's." A chorus of yeses spoke up and I shrug.

"Okay. Is Stephanie dating any of you?" All of my men looked thoroughly confused.

Ram: "No, we aren't."

Ranger: "Who met her first?"

Hal: "I did."

Ranger: "And nothing came about?" Yes I'm curious.

Hal: "No, we were better as friends."

Ranger: "And the rest of you guys are friends too?"

Les: "Yea we are. Why the questions, coz?" I frown at Les.

Ranger: "I need to know what role does Morelli play in her life." At the sound of Morelli's name, my men bristle and I can feel the rage coming off of them.

Cal: "Morelli shouldn't play any role in her life. We told him to stay the hell away from her."

Ranger: "Well he was worried about her today?"

Bobby: "Is that why he was in her apartment?" My eyes widen as all my men shoot daggers at Bobby.

Tank: "You didn't tell us this, Bobby."

Ram: "How come you didn't mention this?"

Vince: "We should have been the first to know." I watch as each of the men give Bobby a lashing.

Bobby: "I'm sorry I forgot and Ranger was there."

Ranger: "Someone tell me what is the story between Morelli and Steph?"

Les: "He's a jerk. She was mad one day because once again she couldn't go to dinner at her parents' house and I asked why she said her mother invited over another man for her to meet and once again it was Morelli. She proceeded to tell me what Morelli did to her as a child and later a teenager. So I told the guys, we worked up a plan and went to her parents' house for dinner together while Morelli was there and told him to leave her the hell alone."

Ram: "We told him that Steph was one of us and he needed to back off or he wouldn't like the consequences. He got scared and ran out."

Ranger: "What happened to Steph when she was little?" Les runs a hand through his short hair and looks at Cal, Hal, and Ram.

Les: "I can't repeat it, if I do I might kill him." They all nod at Les.

Hal: "When she was 6 he fingered her in his father's garage. Stephanie told her mom and Steph got in trouble." My eyes widen and I clench my fists. Six! Her mother blamed it on her. Bitch!

Cal: "When she was 16, he took her virginity behind the éclair case at the Tasty Pastry. Finished his business, pulled up his pants and walked out without a backwards glance." My jaw gets tight.

Ram: "Then he wrote about it all over Trenton in the bathroom stalls. Steph's mom found out about it and once again she got in trouble."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The asshole needed to beaten, shot, and then his body dumped.

Vince: "She ran him over with her Grandmother's Buick 2 years after that though." I look at Vince and crack a smile.

Ranger: "Good for her. But there is something else. I mean don't get me wrong, I'm pissed about what you guys just told me. But why she is so afraid of him."

Manny: "That night at her parents' house, we were all there and not only did he treat her like she was stupid but in front of us he told her mom to pack up their dessert and they would go to his house and finish it."

Ram: "You know come to think of it, she looked scared that night around Morelli especially after he mentioned that."

Ranger: "We need to keep an eye on Morelli. I don't want him around Steph. I don't trust him. I really don't like that she gets scared when he's around." I turn to Tank. "Do we have an apartment empty?"

Tank: "We do."

Ranger: "Did you tell Steph she could have an apartment on 4."

Tank: "When she first started, we did. But it hasn't been mentioned since."

Ranger: "I think we should talk to her about moving in the vacant apartment. A child could break into her apartment."

Les: "I like the idea. I think she would too as long as we don't over crowd her."

Ranger: "Then let me call her and get her over here. We'll ask her together."

_Author's Note: Yes or No? What should Steph do?_


	13. Never Gonna Happen

Disclaimer: Not Mine!

READ AUTHOR'S NOTE FIRST: Author's Note: You guys are always the best with your reviews! This chapter is going to be a little bit different. One its going to be very short. Two its going back before Ranger got home. Right after the dinner at Steph's parents.

Never Gonna Happen

I was pulled out of a dead sleep when I heard a noise at my door. I ignored it at first thinking it was my sleep imagination working over time, but then I heard it again. I got up and out of bed. I was wearing a pair of pajama pants and Hal's RangeMan black t-shirt. I opened my bedroom door and came face to face with Joseph Morelli. I screamed and he placed a hand over my mouth. I jerked back and glared at him.

"What are you doing here and how did you get in?" He gives me a lopsided grin and I fight the urge to slap him.

"I'm a cop. Your apartment door is a joke."

"As a cop you should know breaking and entering is illegal."

"I didn't break in, you let me in." I glared harder.

"I did not. You need to leave." He grabbed my arm.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what you have going on with those thugs." I jerked my arm away from Morelli.

"I don't hang around with thugs, you should know this since I don't hang around you." Morelli's jaw tightens and he walks into my living room.

"Cupcake, I want to be with you. I don't think its appropriate for my future wife to be hanging out with those guys. They're bad news." I walk up to him and poke him in the chest.

"First of all, don't call me cupcake. I hate it! AND I AM NEVER GOING TO MARRY YOU! Ever! Get that through your head."

"Why? I'm a good man, Steph." I rolled my eyes and walked away.

"Not for me, I don't like you." He turns to face me and slowly starts to walk towards me. I'm in front of my bedroom door. Shit.

"Are you sleeping with them?" I glare at him.

"None of your business, Morelli." He backs me up in the bedroom and before I know it my knees hit the bed.

"Fine, if you are sleeping with them, then you can sleep with me." My eyes widen at his statement and he pushes me down on the bed. He straddles my body and leans down to kiss me.

I don't want to sleep with him and I'll be damned if I'm lay still while he rapes me. I bring up my knee and shove his balls up his ass. He lets out a gasp of pain and rolls off me.

"What the hell, Steph?" I grab my cell phone and hold it in my hand.

"What did you think I was going to do, Morelli? Just lay back and let you rape me." He's still holding himself gasping in pain.

"I was only going to kiss you Steph." I didn't believe him.

"You need to leave Morelli. Now!" He looked up at me like I was crazy.

"Damn Steph, you just tried to shove my dick and balls up my ass to my throat. I'm in a little pain here."

"I don't care and if you don't leave in 5 minutes, I'm calling..." He interrupted me before I could finish.

"I am the police remember and you just assaulted a police officer." I curl my lip in disgust.

"You ass, you were going to rape me. I was going to say that I am going to call RangeMan not the cops." Morelli glared at me and clenched his jaw tight.

"You trust them more than you trust the cops." I didn't hesitate to answer.

"Yes I do. So are you going to leave or what, Morelli?" He gets to his feet still slightly bending over.

"Fine, I'll leave." He fully stands up and walks over to me. He grabs my arm and pulls me to him. He grabs my face in his hand and brings his mouth to mine. He grinds his lips against mine in a forceful bruising kiss. He pulls away from me and then pushes me against the wall. He points a finger in my face. "This is _Not_ over Stephanie." He walks out of bedroom and then out of my apartment.

I run to my front door and make sure its locked. I slide down the front door still holding my phone likes it's my life line. I let a single tear slip out. I should really tell Hal and the guys, but I can't. I know that if I do, they will kill him. I can't let my friends go to jail for me. No I just need to keep my mouth shut and maybe it'll all go away. Yea, denial land my favorite place. I let the tears fall and cry well into the morning.

_Author's Note: What do you guys think so far? Remember this was a flashback..._


	14. Morelli And Steph Talk

Disclaimer: Not Mine!

Author's Note: Sorry for such a short chapter...I'm making up for it with another!

Warning: I got a couple of negative reviews on my last chapter. I would first like to start off with saying, I hate Morelli the man! I can't stand him. Read my profile. But I would like to say that I have nothing against police officers. I'm relatived to some, friends with a couple and I have even dated them. Him being a cop has nothing to do with this story. But I promise people, it's not as bad as it seems. I mean the man just had his gonads handed to him by some very sexy ass men, I would be a little pissed off too. Just wait..let the story unfold..it is going somewhere I promise.

Morelli & Steph Talk

I snap myself out of my thoughts. That was so long ago it was almost like it never happened. I don't know why Joe was even acting like that. That's not him or at least I don't think it's like him. He really scared me that night. But I haven't seen him since. It's probably a good thing, other wise I think my merry men might have killed him which is why I didn't tell them in the first place. I know I should have at least told Hal, but then he would have told Ram and then Ram would have told Cal and then Cal would have told Les and so on and so forth. I love them I do, but sometimes they can drive me crazy. Which is why I'm in the position I am now.

I'm laying in my bed in my thinking position trying to decide what to do. I just got back from RangeMan. They called me into Ranger's office today at work and asked me to move on to the 4th floor of the RangeMan building. I really want to move to RangeMan. I do. But I know if I do, I'll never get any free time to myself. I'll constantly be surrounded by sexy men. Okay, I know that doesn't sound all that bad, but I like my independence.

I pick up my phone and dial my girl best friend, Lula.

"Hey Skinny White Girl, whatcha up to?" I giggle at Lula. She can always make me laugh.

"Lula, I need your help and your advice."

"I'm all ears. Lay it on me."

"The guys want me to move to RangeMan." I hold the phone away from my ear until Lula finishes squealing.

"Oh White Girl! I know you gonna move in, right?"

"I don't know. I'm afraid if I do, then I won't have any privacy. I know the guys won't ever leave me alone. I like my independence, Lula and I want to keep it."

"White Girl, you forgettin' something."

"What?"

"Those guys love you. If you tell them to leave you alone and that you want some privacy, they'll give it to you." Damn she was right.

"Damn Lula, you are so right! I never thought of that."

"Well shame on you." I laugh out loud. Lula was right, I should have known. Those guys are my favorite men and would probably do anything I asked.

"Lula, you wanna go out this weekend?"

"I can't, I got a big date with Tank." I was getting ready to respond when I heard a noise at my bed room door. I look up and let out a little shriek when I see Joseph Morelli.

"White Girl, you okay?"

"Yea, Morelli is here."

"Oooo girl, I'll call Tank." She hangs up before I can say anything. Damn. I put my phone on the bedside table and glare at Joe.

"What are you doing here?" He holds his hands up palms facing me in show of surrender.

"I just want to talk to you."

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

"I did and you didn't answer." I glare at him and get out of the bed. Lucky for me I'm still wearing my work clothes.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize to you." I take a deep breath and sit back down. He sits in the chair across from my bed.

"Go ahead."

"I realize when I came by the other day to check on you, that you were scared of me and I felt bad."

"Morelli, you were going to rape me." I kind of scream the last two words.

"No I wasn't. I swear. I just thought maybe if I could get you to think about the first time we were together then you would give me a shot." I stare at him dumbfounded.

"You had sex with me, you took my virginity then zipped your pants and walked out. Not even a thank you or anything."

"Steph, I was young and stupid. I'm sorry."

"Fine, you were young back then but that doesn't explain your actions that night. You hurt me, Joe." He looks down at the carpet and shakes his head.

"I really am sorry. I hope you would forgive me. I think we would be good together."

"Not ever gonna happen Joe."

"Why?" How do I explain this?

"Do you want to get married?" He looks up hope written all over his face.

"Yes I do."

"Do you want to have children?" He smiles.

"I would love a couple of kids."

"Well first I would advise you to never try what you did with me the other night ever again or I can promise you will never have kids."

"I promise I won't."

"Good. Now you need to find a nice girl and settle down. That is not me, Joe."

"What? Steph we would be perfect together."

"Wrong. I don't want to get married and I don't want kids."

"How can you say that? You grew up in the Burg. Every girl wants that?" I shake my head.

"Not me, Joe. Maybe not ever."

"Look Steph, I can promise I won't ever barge in again, but I can't promise I'll completely leave you alone. I really like you and I think we would be perfect together."

"You said that already and you're wasting your breath. Please leave."

"Are you dating any of Manoso's men?" I roll my eyes.

"None of your business. Now leave." He takes one last look at me and walks out of my bedroom.

* * *

I'm on a take down with Tank. We are waiting for the skip to show up so we can pick him up. Steph said she would think about our offer and get back to us. Tank's phone rings.

"Yo!"

"Lula."

"Why? Is Steph okay?" I look over at Tank.

"Okay. We're on our way." He hangs up and looks at me.

"Lula said that she was on the phone with Steph when Morelli walked into Steph's place." Okay. She could have invited him. I mean I hope not.

"Did she invite him?"

"From what Lula says no. Maybe we should go check on her." I pick up my phone and dial Ram to get him out here with a partner to pick up this skip. He quickly agrees and I'm on my way to Steph's apartment.

I pull up in front of Steph's place and get out leaving Tank to turn the truck off and grab the keys. I bound up the stairs and meet Morelli in front of Steph's door. I'm immediately in his face.

"What do you want, Manoso?" I keep my blank face on and my voice low.

"Did you hurt her?"

"I wouldn't hurt Steph."

"Well, you need to stay the hell away from Steph."

"I don't need to do anything you say."

"Don't push me, Morelli."

He doesn't say anything else. He just walks away. I wait until he's gone and pull out my lock picking kit. I easily open Steph's door and let myself in.

_Author's Note: See... told ya not that bad._


	15. Moving Out & Moving In

Disclaimer: Not Mine!

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to post...almost a whole day! _:)_ Enjoy it!

Moving In And Moving Out

I lock my front again for the night and head for the kitchen. I hope all is settled with Morelli now. I don't like him breaking into my apartment. Now if Ranger would break in and only ravish me beyond words, then I would be okay with that.

I hear the locks again and I get mad. Now that no good asshole, I thought I told him to stay out. I hear the front door open and then close and I prepare to give Morelli a tongue lashing like he has never had before. Imagine my surprise when it's the center of my fantasies and I do mean all of them.

"Ranger, how did you get in? I locked it and don't tell me you knocked." Ranger cocks his eyebrow and leans a hip against the door frame. So hot!

"I didn't knock. I saw Morelli leave and I wanted to make sure you were okay." Awww well when he puts it like that.

"Thanks, but the next time... please knock." His lips twitch. I made him smile.

"How did you get in?" That earned Steph a full on 200 watt smile. She almost jumped him then.

"Babe, if I told you then I would have kill you." She changed the subject because she didn't know if he was serious or not.

"So anyway. Thanks again for coming to check on me. It was really sweet of you." No one has ever called Ranger sweet. He doesn't comment, he just gets to the point.

"What was Morelli doing here in the middle of the night?" Steph pursues her lips.

"He was apologizing to me for the other night." His eyebrow raises.

"Night?" Steph jumps and stutters at the mistake she realize she just made.

"I-I meant day." Ranger steps closer to her.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure." He takes another step closer.

"I think you're not." She swallows hard and backs up a step. Ranger steps forward.

"I am. He was sorry he upset me the other night, I mean day." She winced. Damn. Ranger chuckles and shiver went up her spine. Ranger caught the shiver.

"Are you nervous, Stephanie?" His voice low and sexy. She swallows again and takes a step back hitting the counter. Ranger takes a step forward pinning her against the counter.

"I'm not nervous why would I be nervous." Ranger's mouth twitches and then he smiles. He leans down until their eye to eye. She licks her lips and his gaze drops to her mouth.

_Please kiss me. Please kiss me._ She thought. Ranger grins. "I would be happy to, Babe." Stephanie's heart jumps in her throat as Ranger's mouth closes over hers. She opens her mouth to accept his tongue which is demanding entrance and she moans. His tongue caresses hers and Stephanie brings her arms around his neck and Ranger's hands fist in her curly hair. She sinks into him and kisses him back. Their tongues battle for control. Stephanie drags her hands down his chest and pulls his shirt from his waistband. Ranger moans and delves his tongue further in her mouth before nipping her bottom lip. A throat clearing behind them has Stephanie pulling away. Ranger gives her one last hard kiss before letting her pull away.

"Tank." Ranger clears his voice.

"Sorry Boss, I was making sure everything was all clear." Ranger looks at Steph and she blushes.

"I'll be back out in a minute." Tank nods and walks out of the room. Ranger turns back to Steph. She grins.

"I guess I said that out loud, huh?" Ranger nods.

"You did, but I didn't mind." Stephanie laughs.

"I hope not."

"Are you moving in to RangeMan?" She gives Ranger a look. Well duh.

"Yea I am."

"Good. I'll the guys over in the morning to help you pack."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes tomorrow. The sooner the better I think." Stephanie nods.

"I agree. Me too." Ranger chuckles again. Again that shiver went up her spine.

"Oh and Steph?" She looks up into his eyes.

"Yea."

"I'm gonna find out what's going on with you and Morelli."

"Nothing is going on, I promise. He scared me and he realized it and he apologized."

"What did he do to scare you?"

"Ummm, I would rather not say. We talked it over, so lets leave it at that." Ranger nods.

"Okay. For now. But I will find out, Steph." He gives her one last hard kiss and walks out her door.

* * *

"Alright guys, drop it there." Les and Bobby does as she asks and then sit down on the same couch.

"Steph, you have too much stuff." Stephanie laughs.

"It's all moved now. I'm moved in to RangeMan. You guys are my neighbors now." Les and Bobby jump up and give Stephanie a hug.

"Where is our hug?" She turns to Ram and Cal and smiles. She gives them each a hug.

"So I was thinking... party at my house tonight!" The guys are all smiles.

"Awesome. Am I invited?" Stephanie laughs.

"Of course, you're invited Les. Everyone is invited. We can order in pizza and watch a movie and hang out."

"Better idea... let's play poker." Steph glares at Les.

"Not happening, Lester."

"How about we go out to a club?"

"What club?"

"It's called Sin City."

"Sounds like fun, Les."

"It will be fun. Get dressed up and we will go."

"Okay, but everyone has to come."

"Everyone will come. You can call your friends and all of RangeMan will go." Stephanie smiles.

"It's a date!"

_Author's Note: I am so sorry this chapter was so short. I'll make it up tomorrow with their night out on the town. I hope the kiss made up for the short chapter!_


	16. Sin City, Hangovers, & The Cure

Disclaimer: Not Mine

Author's Note: Lula and Steph's dresses on my profile. Once again you will have to copy and paste it. Cute Dresses..Lula's is a little out there, but I liked it for her.

Sin City, Hangovers, & The Cure

I twirl around in front of my new bathroom mirror and giggle. I look hot! I went out a bought a new dress at Macy's It's a black and purple lace dress. It's an A-line dress with spaghetti straps. The skirt comes to about 2 inches above my knee and it twirls when I do. I love it. I put my hair up in a clip because no doubt it is going to be crowded in this club and I don't want to sweat. I put some make up on and a few swipes of mascara. I also sprayed on some Dolce Vita.

Her new doorbell rang so she went to go answer it. Her men filed in all dressed up. Most of them wearing blue jeans or black jeans with tennis shoes or boots. All of them are wearing tight t-shirts just different colors. Ranger steps through and Steph licks her lips. He is wearing a pair of black slacks with a white button shirt open at the collar with the sleeves rolled up to his upper arms. His hair is down around his shoulders and a plain gold watch is at his wrist. The man is seriously sexy hot. Ranger looks Stephanie up and down and grins.

"Looking good, Babe." She smiles.

"Thanks Ranger. You'll looking pretty hot yourself."

"Hey what about me?" Steph turns to Les.

"You look good too. You all look good. Now let's go."

We all arrive at the club Sin City. Ranger gets us inside with no waiting. I walk in and look around. Wow.

Steph: "This place is huge."

Les: "The upstairs is a completely different kind of club. It has more of a country western theme."

Steph: "Really. Why is that?"

Woody: "So people like me from the south who would rather listen to country music can. Wanna join me, Steph?" I look around and nod. Something soft at first because this place is jumping. We walk upstairs to the top floor and open the door. Smoke A Little Smoke is playing loud and people are dancing. We walk up to the bar and order a Corona.

Steph: "Do you come here often?'

Woody: "I do. I like it here."

After about 10 minutes standing there and drinking a beer, Woody gets asked to dance and I go dance by myself to a song I have never heard before. I feel a tingle go up my spine before I feel a warm male body come up behind me. His mouth next to my ear he whispers, "I've been looking for you. Lula is downstairs and wants to see you." I turn around in Ranger's arms and wrap my arms around his neck. He sways with me to the music and I can feel his erection against me. I look at him and try to raise an eyebrow.

"Babe, I'm holding a beautiful sexy woman in my arms, it's bound to happen." I blush and lower my head and he chuckles. I shiver at the chuckle. Ranger tips my chin up with his finger and brushes his lips against mine. I open my mouth underneath his and he slips his tongue in. I moan and snuggle in closer. He growls and crushes me closer. As our tongues duel for control another voice interrupts us.

"Look Skinny White Girl, I know you got hottie's tongue down your throat but come downstairs with me and Tankie." I pull away from Ranger and smile.

"Come on, let's head downstairs." I turn to Lula and look at her dress. Even though she is a plus size woman she looks amazing in her dress and matching shoes.

"Lula, you look amazing." She gives me a big ole smile.

"Thanks White Girl. You look hot too." I smile back.

"Thanks." We all walk downstairs to the bottom floor and immediately Les takes me in his arms and twirls me out on the dance floor. It's a fast song called Low by Flo Rida. When it ends Ram pulls me into arms to a song by Black Eyed Peas. It's a fast song and Ram is tossing and twirling me around. When it ends, Hal pulls me up next but it's a slow song so he holds me close. When that song is over a Justin Beiber song comes on and I head to the bar.

I ask for a long island ice tea. I know dumb right, but my hormones are jumping and humming and I'm having a hard time keeping myself from jumping my boss. I know we shared two kisses but he is my boss and I feel the need to get the hell away from him before I do something completely stupid. He may have said I was a beautiful woman, but I'm not his type. Nor could i ever be. I look around and see him surrounded by beautiful women. Women so much more beautiful than me. I gulp my long island ice tea and ask for a beer. He hands me that and I pay my tab.

I look around again and spot all the Merry men. Each and every one them is almost drunk. I was having a good time until I realize how stupid I was being. Cal walked up beside me.

"You okay, Angel?" I let out a sigh.

"I'm ready to go home."

"Already?"

"Yea. We could get some beer and go to my apartment."

"Okay, I'll round up the guys." I smile at Cal.

"Thanks."

* * *

Almost 30 minutes, we are back at my apartment with 2 cases of Corona. It's Tank, Lula, Cal, Ram, Hal, Woody, Les, Bobby, and Manny. We turned on the music and started to dance. I changed out my dress and into Hal's RangeMan t-shirt and a pair of shorts. The first thing playing is All the Single Ladies and Lula and me dance to the song in front of the guys. They whistled and made lewd remarks, but it was my merry men so I knew it was okay.

The next song up was September by Daughtry. I really love this song so I asked Hal to dance with me. He pulled me into his arms and we swayed to the music.

"Honey, what's wrong?" I sigh.

"Nothing."

"Steph, this is Hal you're talking to. You can tell me."

"I will later, but right now I just want to forget for awhile." He nods and pulls me a little tighter to him. He dip me back and tickled me. I giggled and he laughed. When that song was over, Katy Perry came on with California Girls and Lula got up to dance with me. Les and Cal got up and was dancing too. They stripped off their shirts and we laughed at their antics.

Three more songs came on and went off and Ram, Hal, Manny, and Tank shed their shirts. After some teasing and begging Bobby and Woody lost theirs. I blame it on the 2 cases of beer we have consumed in almost 2 hours. What a blast though.

Finally about midnight or 3:00, whatever time it was, we pulled out extra blankets and pillows and everyone crashed in my living room. Hal was left without a spot so I pulled him in my bed room and we climbed in. He did pull me to him, but it had a brotherly feel and it felt so good.

As I laid there trying to pass out, I thought of Ranger. He came back with us, but instead of joining the party, he went upstairs. My guess is he probably got some girl's number and went to go meet her. How could I have thought he was even in to me. I'm so stupid. Oh God but can he ever kiss.

* * *

I wake up and my head was pounding. I peeked open an eye and groaned. Light streamed in the room making it too bright. I get out of bed slowly and go to the bathroom. I take care of my business and wash my hands. I walk back into my bedroom and smile. Hal is still in the bed with his shirt off, stretched almost completely out. I walk into the living room and almost laugh.

Tank and Lula are together on the couch. Lula wearing Tank's shirt and a pair of his sweat pants. Les and Bobby are on the love seat shirtless. Les is on the back of the love seat and Bobby is on the actual seat itself. Both of them covered with blankets. I look on the floor and feel a bubble of laughter escaping. I moan as my head pounds louder. One blanket was spread out on the floor and Cal, Ram, Woody, and Manny were pretty much curled together sleeping under one blanket. I grabbed my phone and snapped a couple of pictures of each little group and then tucked my phone away.

I picked up the building phone and dialed the control room.

"RangeMan, Vince."

"Vince, this is Steph, can you do me a favor?"

"Anything for you, Steph."

"I need 10 large fries and 10 large cokes from McDonalds." Vince laughed.

"I'm on it, Steph."

"Thanks." I hang up the phone and go to the medicine cabinet. I grab the Advil and shake out 20 pills. 15 minutes later, everyone is awake with a coke and a bag of fries in their laps. We are sitting around the living room munching and sipping.

Les: "Thanks Steph. The cure really does work."

Steph: "Mmmm it does!"

Lula: "White Girl, you got the hook up." I smile at my friends.

Steph: "I do."

Ram: "Steph, I have never been fond of McDonald's before but this really works.

Cal: "Sweet and salty and the pills helped too."

Hal: "Yes they did. So what is on the agenda for today?"

Steph: "I'm going to visit Mary Lou and my family."

Bobby: "Want any company?" I shake my head.

Steph: "No thanks. Not today."

Tank: "Are you sure?"

Woody: "We love would to come with you."

Manny: "I'll treat you to lunch." I laugh at the sweetness of my best friends.

Steph: "I'll be fine, I promise."

Besides I need a little girl time with just Mary Lou and me to talk about guys.

_Author's Note: I honesty don't know what happened. I was trying to write the club scene and Steph got mad and wanted to go home. She's upset and depressed. I guess she doesn't believe she is good enough for Ranger! _


	17. Should I Or Should I Not

Disclaimer: Not Mine!

Author's Note: I Love the Reviews! You guys are so awesome! I know it's another short chapter, but I promise I'll make up for it.

Should I Or Should I Not

I watched her walk away with my employees. They went to her apartment to drink and hang out. I don't know what happened at the club. One minute she was having a good time and then she was upset and ready to leave. Cal and Hal were talking about it on the way back to Haywood. They knew something had upset Steph but they didn't know what. Hal had made a comment that he would talk to her and he's sure she would eventually talk about it.

When did my men care about what was going on in a female's state of mind. Grant it, this is Stephanie they were talking about it. She was a beautiful woman, but none of them were sleeping with her. Well Hal slept with her. I know this because I saw them in bed together this morning. She was completely dressed and he had pants on, but I guess anything could have happened. It wasn't like I was spying or anything.

I got up this morning for my morning work out. I decided to head down to 4 to check out the situation with my employees and found Steph's apartment door wide open. I guess it really didn't matter since this building was secure, but still anything could have happened. I walked in and the sight in the living room almost had me laughing. I snapped a couple of photos with my phone of the guys curled up together and headed to Steph's bedroom. I looked around the living room and Hal and Steph were the only two missing out of the group. I walked into Steph's bedroom and found the two missing culprits asleep together. Again almost fully dressed but still. I wondered again if those two had something going on.

I was going to ask her to dance with me when we got downstairs, but who knew the one night I decided to go to Sin City, my family would be there. I found myself surrounded by two of my sisters, 3 cousins, and a sister-in-law. By the time I got myself away from them, Stephanie was ready to go home. I would have joined their little party but something told me that Steph was mad at me. I thought she enjoyed those two kisses as much as I did, but maybe I read her wrong. Maybe those shivers were of rejection not acceptance.

I find myself really drawn to Stephanie. I sometimes feel myself getting lost in her beautiful blue eyes. I've never felt this way about any other woman. Figures that one woman that I can't get enough of barely shows any interest in me. Sure, she asked me to kiss her, but other than that I haven't noticed anything. She seems to be immune to me. Should have known.

I'm sitting in my office trying to go over paperwork but the noise outside of my office is driving me insane. All the guys from last night have been joking around and laughing about last night. They have talking about how much fun they had last night and about Stephanie dancing on her coffee table to California Girls. I should have been there. I missed Stephanie dancing on the coffee table because my pride felt wounded. Damn women. I really like this woman though. She likes my employees and she likes working for me.

See thats the thing. She's my employee and I am her employer. Is it crossing the line if I kiss her senseless which is what I want to do. Okay so I want to do a whole lot more than kiss her, but I don't want to scare her away either. I have never had a problem with inter-office romance because well I hire all men. Makes it easier I guess. Now I have a major problem on my hands. Do I ask her out and or leave her alone?

I pick up the phone and dial Steph's inter-office line before I change my mind. She answers almost immediately.

"Yo!" I chuckle.

"That's my line."

"I stole it."

"I noticed."

"So what's up?"

"Could you come to my office?" She hesitates before answering.

"Sure. I'll be right there." She hangs up the phone and I do the same. Five minutes later a tentative knock sounds at my door.

"Enter." Steph opens the door and walks in. I motion to the chair across from my desk.

"Please sit." She sits down and chews on her lower lip. I can't help but smile. Maybe I do make her nervous. Maybe she is aware of the sexual energy between us.

"Did I do something wrong?" Her shaking voice snaps me out of my thoughts and I meet her eyes.

"No of course not. I was wondering if you were busy Friday night?" She slowly starts shaking her head.

"No, I don't think so."

"Would you like to go to dinner with me?" Her beautiful turquoise eyes widen and I grin.

"L-like a date?" I nod.

"Yes a date." She goes back to chewing her lower lip and I start to think maybe she doesn't like me like that.

"I would love to." I give her a big smile.

"Good. I'll pick you up at 7:00." She looks confused.

"Here at RangeMan?"

"Yes. Just like a real date. I'll pick you up and take you out. So be ready."

"How should I dress?" I look her up and down from head to toe and try not to grin.

"Dressy casual is fine."

"Okay, I'll be ready." I give her another smile and she walks out my office door.

I now have a date with Miss Plum. I hope Friday gets here quickly.

* * *

I get back to my cubicle and sit down. I slowly breathe in and out. Wow, I have a date with Ranger. Sexy, hot, badass sexy as hell Ranger. Oh My Gosh! I hope I don't mess this up. I need to buy a new dress and new shoes. I need to get my hair done and my nails done. Oooo I'll have a spa day. I'll spend the whole day at the spa pampering myself. I'll look so good for our date. Ooooo I have a date with Ranger. I can't believe it. I'm so excited! I have a date with Ranger. I hope Friday gets here quickly.


	18. Nothing But Shopping & Conversation

Disclaimer: Not Mine

Author's Note: Because I love my readers so much... another chapter to finish the day! Enjoy! Everything in this chapter that she bought(except the undies) is now on my profile! Please go look!

Nothing But Shopping & Conversation

All my doubts flew out the window when Ranger asked me out. Suddenly I just didn't care about any doubts I may have had. I still want to find out about the woman at the club but I was so excited he asked me out, I just didn't care at the moment. I wanted to go shopping for my new dress so I figure instead of going to Mary Lou's I would call her so we could go shopping. I need a new dress, new shoes, new accessories, and a new little handbag to go with the dress. I needed it all. I picked up the phone and dialed one of my best friends.

"Hello."

"Hey Mary Lou."

"Hey Steph. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping?"

"Girl I would love to. Lenny just took the boys to that new place Bonkers. They have been begging him all week and so he broke down today."

"Cool. I get off in 30 minutes. I'll meet you at the mall in 45 minutes.."

"I'll be there." I hang up the phone and type in the last search for today.

* * *

45 minutes later I pull my Mazda Miata in the parking lot of the Quakerbridge Mall right beside Mary Lou. How she managed that I will never know.

"Hey Girl! What are we shopping for?" I hop out of my car and grab my purse.

"I have a date Friday night and I want a new dress."

"Oooo a date. With who?"

"Remember the guys I was telling you about?"

"Yea I do. Which one of them? They were all hot!"

"Their boss, actually." Mary Lou stopped walking.

"Wait. You never told me about him."

"That's kind of because he just back from some mission that he has to do for the government."

"So are there sparks?"

"Oh Mare, such big sparks. Every time he chuckles, I feel it go up my spine. It is such an incredible feeling."

"Have you kissed him?"

"I have."

"Oooooooo... And?" I let out a sigh.

"It was so ... so... WOW!"

"Really!"

"Oh yea. His kisses are awesome."

"Wait... kisses? As in plural?"

"Yea, two."

"No way." I laugh.

"Yes way, now where to first?"

"Mmmm Macy's?"

"Again? How about...Cache first?"

"Cool." We head into the first store. It's full of dresses in different colors, sizes, shapes, and material. Mary Lou grabs a dress from the rack.

"How about this one?" I laugh. The dress looked like 10 different dresses all in bright different colors was sewn together.

"Um..too colorful." Mare laughs and puts it back. She grabs another one and holds it up.

"How about this one?" I laugh harder.

"Too much leather, Mare." She giggles and puts it back.

"I want the perfect dress. He said dressy casual, but I want to look sexy as hell so he'll forget about those other woman he was around last night."

"What other women?"

"We went to Sin City last night and one moment he was kissing me and the next he was surrounded by beautiful Latina women."

"Is he Latino?"

"He's Cuban. God, Mare, he is so drop dead HOT!" Mare laughs.

"Oh Steph you have it bad." I nod.

"I do. I really really do." Mary Lou picks out another dress and holds it up.

"How about this one?" I look over at the dress. It was a plain black one.

"Too black. I don't want black. I wear enough black at work." We look around for another 10 minutes finding nothing.

"Let's head to Lord and Taylor's." Mare's eyes go wide.

"Are you sure? That place is expensive."

"Yea. I want to look. I make pretty good money working for RangeMan. I want to look awesome too."

"Alright let's go." We head over to Lord and Taylor's and start looking around. I look at different dresses while Mary Lou picks up dresses asking my opinion.

"How about this one?"

"Too red carpet."

"This one?"

"Too prom."

"This one."

"It looks like a flower shop threw up on it."

"This one?"

"Too virginal."

"Too what?"

"You know what I mean. Too much white."

"This one?"

"Too much lace and ribbons."

We head out of Lord and Taylor's and head to Ann Taylor Loft. We get inside and start looking around but once again I'm feeling disappointed at all the dresses that I don't like.

"Too long."

"Too slutty."

"How about this one, Steph?" I look at the dress in her hands.

"Too many damn dots."

"This one?"

"It looks a bird is stuck to it."

"This one?"

"Ewww, did a baby shit on it?"

"Come on Steph."

"I'm sorry I want something perfect."

We then head to Forever 21, Express, Charlotte Russe, and for the hell of it Delia's. We found nothing. We finally decided to head over to Old Navy and the Gap. We found nothing at either place. It was getting dinner time so we headed over to Danilo's Pizza and ordered a large pepperoni. As we sat down to eat Mary Lou started out with a subject that had my blood boiling.

"So what is going on with you and Joe Morelli?" I look up at her confused.

"Nothing. Why?"

"Word is in the Burg that he has been over to dinner at your parents' house every night this week and last week too unless work called him away." I was hot! I was mad! I was PISSED!

"Say what?"

"You didn't know?"

"No, my mom hasn't been calling me to come to dinner so I haven't really thought about it or known about it. What else have you heard, Mare?"

"That he was pissed about some night at your parents' house. What happened then?"

"I had my friends come to dinner and they told him to leave me the hell alone and stay away from parents' house."

"It looks as though Joe might need another reminder."

"Mary Lou, I would completely agree." We finished our pizza and decided to head over to Claire's. Maybe find some accessories first before the dress. We looked around but it all looked so cheap we decided to go to Littman Jewelers.

"Steph, are you sure? This place is expensive."

"Yea I just want to look." After almost 30 minutes of looking at the necklaces and pendants I found the necklace I wanted. Not only for my date but just to have. I have always wanted to fly and this little butterfly necklace was perfect for me. Then I found the matching earrings and I was tickled pink. Now I needed a bracelet and my jewelry was done. Even though both the necklace and earrings were really expensive I just didn't care. I loved them! I found a 10 piece Freshwater Pearl Bracelet gift set. It had so many different colors I figured it would be perfect no matter what color the dress was.

After spending plenty of money there, we headed to Macy's to look at shoes and purses and probably a dress. We looked through the purses for about 10 minutes when I found a cute little silver clutch. It would match any dress and was on sale for $29.95 so I grabbed it up. We headed over to the shoe department. We looked probably over 100 pairs of shoes before I found a pair of Enzo Angiolini Shoes, Starlite Pumps. There was a sale going on here too. These shoes were $49.95 a pair. So I grabbed a pair in black, red, and the blue. That way I was covered no matter what.

After that we headed over to the dresses and I started getting down to business. After trying on black dresses, blue dresses, red dresses, green dresses, and one yellow dress. Some were short and some were long. Some showed a lot of cleavage and some showed none. After trying on so many dresses I almost gave up. I finally found the dress I wanted. It was a Maggy London Dress with a halter empire waist. It was dressy but it was casual too. I loved it! It was perfect for me.

After I bought the dress which was on sale for $69.95, we headed over to Victoria's Secret. I wasn't going to sleep with Ranger, but I wanted to look hot all over. My dress was a halter so I found a bra that clasps low in the back below the waist line of the dress. I found a little pair of boy shorts that matched my dress and was nothing but lace. I got my purchases and we headed to our vehicles.

"Thanks Mare. I had an awesome time today."

"I should be thinking you. I love days like this."

"How about you and me on Friday go to the spa together. My treat, Mare."

"Really?" I give her a smile and a hug.

"Yes really we barely ever have time to hang out any more. Besides I owe you big. You told me about Morelli."

"I'll go with you. I'll start looking for a babysitter now. What are you going to do about Morelli?"

"I'm not sure yet. But I am most certainly going to talk to my friends and do a little cop scaring. That boy needs to learn a lesson." Mare laughs.

"Make sure I get all the details." I laugh with her.

"Oh I will. Don't you worry!"

_Author's Note: This chapter was purely just for fun. I enjoyed the 'online shopping' I got to do. Please forgive me though I don't do dressy or dresses. So I hope I did ya'll proud! Let me know!_


	19. Hal's Mad!  Uh Oh!

Disclaimer: Not Mine! I wish they were. I would happily take Ram. _:) _

Author's Note: Thanks for the positive response I got from my last chapter. Also please remember the links to Steph's dress, necklace, earrings, and shoes are on my profile. Please also remember NOT a Morelli fan.

Hal's Mad... Uh Oh

I wave to good-bye to Mary Lou and pull out of the parking lot of the mall. I was still fuming about Morelli. I have no idea why he was being such a stubborn asshole. I wanted nothing to do with him and as far as I know of I haven't led him on either. That night in my apartment scared the crap out of me and I didn't want nothing ruining my date with Ranger. If Morelli even tried to ruin my date, I would kill him. I'm going to do what I should have done in the first place. I'm going to call Hal. Hal is one of my best friends and I am more close to him than I am with any of the other Merry Men. He can help me with Morelli. I pick up the phone and dial his number. I know it's late but maybe it's not too late.

"Hey Honey." I smile.

"Hey Hal. What are you doing?"

"I just got off work. I'm fixing to jump in the shower then eat a bite."

"Are you too busy for a little company?"

"If it's you, of course not."

"Cool. I need to talk to you. I'll be there in about 20 minutes."

"See ya then." I hang up the phone and step on the gas to Haywood.

Almost 15 minutes, I pull into the garage and park. I get out of the car, grab my bags, and then head to the elevator. Once the doors open I step on and press 4. I am so glad I moved to RangeMan. I'm almost positive I would end up with more visits from Morelli then I want. I get out and head to my apartment. I fob my way in and smile. My place is dust free and smells so clean. Thank God for Ella. I take my bags to my bedroom and unpack everything and put it all away. My dress is in a plastic bag to keep it clean so I hang it up. I put the jewelry boxes in my top drawer and the shoes in my closet. I change my clothes. After all I want to be comfortable.

After changing into Hal's black RangeMan t-shirt(yes I still have one or two) and a pair of pink yoga pants, I walk barefoot over to Hal's apartment. I don't even get a chance to knock before Hal answers the door. I give him a smile and he smiles back. He ushers me in and we walk into the kitchen.

"Come on in, Steph. I called Ella after I got off the phone with you and told her you were going to eat with me."

"Thanks Hal. I could eat again."

"Again?"

"Yea I ate pizza way earlier at the Mall with Mary Lou."

"You were at the mall?"

"I was. I had to go shopping."

"That's good. I hope you had fun."

"I did." Hal got out our plates of grilled lemon chicken and steamed vegetables.

"This smells so good."

"It does." Hal puts a plate in front of me along with a fork and a bottle of water and then sits down.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I swallow a piece of chicken.

"Let's eat first and then we'll talk. Is that okay?"

"That's fine, Steph."

We started eating and I couldn't help but moan. I love Ella's cooking. She is a dream. I wish she would adopt me. _I love Ella_. I look up when Hal starts laughing.

"What?" He grins at me.

"I'm sure Ella loves you too." I blush.

"I said that out loud?" He nods.

"You did. But it's cute."

"Thanks." We finish eating and clean up our dishes. I grab another bottle of water for each of us and head to Hal's living room. We sit down on the couch and face each other. I sit the bottles of water on the coffee table and face Hal. I let out a deep breathe.

"Steph, are you okay?" I gnaw on my lower lip.

"Yea I guess I am. I just know what I'm going to tell you is going to upset you and I don't want you mad at me." He place a hand on my knee and I looked in to his eyes.

"You can tell me anything and I won't get mad at you. Trust me." I give him a smile and start explaining.

"Remember that night when we went to dinner at my parents' house and Morelli was there?" Hal nodded. "Well that night Morelli came by my house and well he was a little upset about the whole ordeal at my parents'." Hal's jaw twitched.

"Did he hurt you?" I hesitate just long enough that Hal knows he did. "He did, didn't he? How come you didn't you tell us?" I took a drink of water.

"Please don't mad at me. I just thought it would be better if I kept my mouth shut. I didn't tell you because I didn't want anything to happen to you guys." I chewed on my bottom lip.

"Steph, I'm not mad at you. What did Morelli do to hurt you?" _ I really don't want to tell him about the whole almost rape incident_.

"THE WHAT?" I jump at Hal's loud angry voice.

"Shit, I said that out loud, didn't I?" Hal's eyes are wide and his face is red.

"I'm glad you did. He tried to rape you?"

"Well when he came back later he said ..." Hal interrupted.

'He came back?" I glared at Hal.

"Quit interrupting and let me explain, please."

"I'm sorry. Go on." I could tell Hal was really mad and I hope it's not mad at me.

"He did come back. It was the night that Lula called Tank and Ranger rushed over there." Hal nodded. "He said he just wanted to bring up some old memories of us together and he thought maybe that if he did, I would go out with him. I told him I didn't feel that way about him and that I never would."

"How close did he come to raping you, Steph?"

"He forced me on the bed, but he made the mistake of straddling me and it left him wide open, so I kneed him and he backed off. He then kissed me hard. That was it. He left." Hal takes a couple of deep breaths.

"Steph, you can't let this go unpunished. He should know better."

"I know Hal, but I think he was just upset about you guys pretty much cutting him off at the knees at my parents' house. Please don't do anything rash. I don't want anything to happen to you or the guys."

"Steph, I promise we aren't going to rush over there and beat the crap of him, even though that does have its perks. You said he apologized?"

"My first day in the field, he heard and came to check on me, he noticed how scared I was of him, so he came back later to apologize to me."

"You let him in after that night he tried to rape you."

"Well I didn't let him in." Hal's eyes got widen than before.

"He broke in?" I nodded. "How many times did he break in?"

"Only twice but he said he knocked the second time, I just didn't hear him." Hal's lips thinned and he closed his eyes for a second before opening them.

"Why are you telling me this now? Why not before?"

"Well Mary Lou said that Morelli was still having dinner at my parents' place even though we told him to stop and Ihaveadate."

"He's still having dinner at your parents' place?" I nod. "Damn idiot. Now you have a what?"

"I have a date Friday and I don't Morelli ruining my evening."

"Do we know this guy? Is he safe?" I giggle.

"It's Ranger." Hal's eyes widen and then narrowed.

"Ranger asked you out?" I nod and he grins. "Steph, I promise you that you will have the time of your life on this date. Don't worry about Morelli. Okay?"

"Okay. Thanks Hal for understanding and not being mad at me."

"I could never be mad at you, Honey." I stand up and so does Hal.

"I have to get up early. I have a shift with Vince starting at 0600." Hal laughs and I give him a hug. I say good-bye to Hal feeling better and I leave.

* * *

I watched as Steph left trying to keep my anger in control. I was pissed as hell. I needed to do something.

Hal went into his bedroom and changed into a pair of work out shorts before calling Ram.

"Yo."

"I'm going down to the gym. I need everyone there as soon as possible."

"Like who and why?"

"Why because I'll explain once everyone is down there. I want you, Les, Tank, Cal, Bobby, and Manny. Try to get Vince but he has an early shift tomorrow so I don't know if he'll come."

"I'm on it." I hang up the phone and head to the gym.

* * *

About 45 minutes everybody is down in the gym including Vince. Hal has been beating the hell out of the punching bag for the last 42 minutes. His hands were bloody and raw but he didn't notice. When everybody got down there, he grabbed a towel and turned to the group.

Les: "What's going on, Hal?"

Tank: "It's rare for you to beat that bag until your hands are bloody."

Hal: "Steph came to me tonight about something that is going to piss off everybody here."

Ram: "Who's ass do we need to kick?"

Manny: "I'm all in."

Cal: "Me too." Vince and Bobby nod in agreement.

Hal: "Morelli."

Tank: "What?"

Cal: "Why?"

Ram: "I thought we had him taken care of."

Hal: "That night after dinner at her parents' he showed up at her doorstep, broke in and then tried to rape her." Hal explained exactly what Steph told him even the apology.

Ram: "HE DID WHAT?"

Les: "Excuse me."

Cal: "Oh I got to go." Hal grabbed Cal's arm.

Hal: "Wait. There's more."

Manny: "How much more? I'm ready to kill the asshole now."

Vince: "I'm in."

Hal: "Morelli is still having dinner at her parents' place."

Les: "Wait, what? How dumb is he?"

Hal: "Wait, there's more."

Cal: "Shit."

Hal: "She has a date this Friday night and she's afraid Morelli will ruin it."

Bobby: "Do we get to meet this guy before she goes out with him. I mean we do have her best interests at heart."

Hal: "We've met him."

Les: "Who?"

Hal: "The Boss." Everybody goes silent staring at Hal.

Tank: "What?"

Hal: "Ranger asked her out on a date. She went shopping today for it."

Tank: "Oh shit."

Cal: "We're in trouble."

Les: "Yea we are." Vince was lost.

Vince: "Why? It's our boss. He's a good man."

Tank: "Who wants to explain it?" They all shake their heads. Tank rolls his eyes. "Fine, I will. Our boss does not date. He meets women, he sleeps with them and he's through. He makes sure the woman knows this. If he asked Steph out on a _date _then he seriously likes her."

Vince: "Okay. That's good right?"

Les: "Oh it's great for them. But if Ranger finds out what Morelli did, Ranger will kill him. No questions asked."

Vince: "Oh."

Hal: "So what do we do?"

Cal: "We can't tell the boss... yet."

Ram: "She already partners with us, so she'll never find herself alone on that front. We just have to make sure she's being partnered with one of us to keep watch on her."

Tank: "If she's dating Ranger, he won't allow anyone else to partner with her except us."

Bobby: "We don't have to worry about him breaking in her apartment either anymore."

Manny: "Thank God for that. What the hell was he thinking?"

Hal: "I don't know."

Les: "He was thinking with his dick not his head." The guys laughed at that and agreed.

Cal: "We'll have to start following her when she goes out by herself."

Hal: "Are you kidding me? If she finds out, she'll hate us."

Ram: "We only have to follow her until we can figure out what Morelli's plan is."

Tank: "I never did trust him. Always a Morelli."

Les: "Okay. So when do we tell the boss?" They look at Les.

Manny: "After we find out what Morelli is up to?"

Tank: "That sounds good. This Friday night, we tail Morelli to make sure he stays away from Steph and Ranger. Agreed?"

They all agree and start setting up Steph Watch.

_Author's Note: Was it good? Did that make ya'll happy? :)_


	20. Their First Date

Disclaimer: Not Mine, I'm only playing!

Author's Note: Finally...The Date! _:) _Did a little research for this chapter and I found both of these places online. I would like to dedicate this chapter to Palisades Amusement Park which closed back in 2007 I believe, however for this story, I reopened it. I can do that, I'm an "author". (Yea right). Please Enjoy!

P.S. Does anyone know when SapphireJ is coming back? I miss her stories!

Their First Date

Hal's POV-

So far this week has went off without incident. Steph hasn't caught on to us following her even though it was only for a day. She went to the spa yesterday so Ram and Cal followed her there since they were off. We did decide not to tell Ranger until we find out what Morelli's plan is. We just hope this doesn't blow up in our faces in the end. I look up from my desk to see Ram, Cal, Les, and Tank standing at my cubicle door.

Hal: "Yea?"

Les: "I think we should we follow Ranger and Steph?" I cock my eyebrow.

Tank: "Only if we want a death wish. Ranger will pick out our tail quickly and easily."

Cal: "What do you think, Hal?"

Hal: "I think Tank is right."

Ram: "Me too. Steph will be safe with Ranger."

Tank: "I agree."

Les: "Okay. I can agree with that."

Cal: "Where is Steph?" I looked at my watch.

Hal: "She got off about an hour ago, so probably in her apartment getting ready."

Les: "I think it would be awesome if Steph and Ranger got married." We all looked at Les.

Tank: "Little early for that, isn't it?" Les shakes his head.

Les: "I don't think so. After all he did ask her out on a _date _and she bought new everything plus she went to the spa."

Cal: "She got her hair and nails done too."

Ram: "It could be serious." Tank smiles.

Tank: "Who knew?"

Hal: "I for one am happy for them. For Steph."

Les: "Me too."

Tank: "Same here." Cal and Ram also agree.

Hal: "They look good together." Again, everyone agrees with me.

* * *

I get out of the shower and dry off. My hair is already done. I had Mr. Alexander wash it and fix my curls. My hair is down and gathered around my shoulders. This time it's actually working with me. Thank God for small miracles. I feel and look so good. I got my legs and underarms waxed. I also got a bikini wax. I'm not going to sleep with him, not tonight anyway. I just want to be ready. I got my eyebrows plucked and trimmed. I got a full facial and a seaweed wrap. It felt so good. My skin is shiny and healthy looking.

Ranger called me at work at 4:30 and told me to go ahead and take off and get ready. He said he had a surprise for me. He said he was picking me up at 5:30 instead of 7:00. I have no clue why he was picking me up sooner, but I was so ready for our first date. I wonder what he has planned.

I stepped into my new pretty panties and then put on my bra. I slid the dress over my head and fixed it so none of the bra was showing. The dress hid it really well. I walked back into the bathroom and put on my make-up. I swipe about 6 coats of mascara. Hey I needed all the courage I could get. I grab my little silver clutch and put in my keys, mascara, foundation, and wallet. I slip into my little blue FMPs and look in the mirror. I smile at myself in the mirror. I look awesome! I twirl around and grin. Oh I hope I knock his socks off.

I hear the doorbell so I grab my clutch and go get the door. I open it and find myself gasping for breath. Ranger is wearing a pair of black slacks with a dark blue silk shirt with the sleeves rolled up. His hair is pulled back with a leather tie and Italian loafers are on his feet. A plain gold watch at his wrist. The man is sex on legs.

"You look beautiful, Babe." I smile at him and he smiles back.

"Thanks. You look pretty hot yourself."

"Well thank you. Are you ready to go?" I nod. A little disappointed that he doesn't even try to give me a kiss.

"I am. Let's go."

We walked to the elevator together and went down to the garage. He led me to his Porsche Turbo with a hand on the small of my back. He opened my door and helped me inside. He got into the driver's side and turned to me.

"I just wanted to let you know that I made as reservations for 6:45 at the Azucar Cuban Cuisine Restaurant in Edgewater. It's about an hour from here. Is that okay?"

"That's fine. I've never been. Am I dressed okay?"

"You're perfect. I promise. Buckle up."

I do as he says and away we go.

* * *

Almost 55 minutes later, we pull in front of the biggest place I have ever seen. Azucar Cuban Cuisine is shining in big bright colors on the top of the building. Ranger helps me out of the Turbo and hands the valet a key. He keeps his hand on the small of my back as he opens the door and ushers me inside. Latin music hits my ears and I see people dancing on the dance floor to the left of me. I look over to the right and see the biggest bar I have ever seen. It was huge. It was covered in bright colored lights, but still looked sophisticated.

A gentleman came up to us.

"May I help you?" Ranger spoke up.

"Manoso, dinner for 2." The gentleman smiles at Ranger.

"Mr. Manoso, it is a pleasure to see you. Your table is ready. Right this way." He leads us through this beautiful restaurant in stylish colors and Spanish tile floors. He shows us to a half-circle black leather seated booth with a cream colored back with leopard trim. It was so soft and warm too. The kitchen was right next to us so we could see them cooking our food, but it wasn't overly hot.

The waiter handed us some menus and asked us for our drinks. Ranger ordered our drinks for us and I was a little surprised.

"Water for the both of us, unless...Babe do you want a soda?" I shake my head.

"Water is fine." Ranger turns back to the waiter.

"Two waters then please." Ranger opens his menus and turns to me.

"I have a big evening planned for us and I would like both of us sober." I smile at him.

"That's fine." We look over our menus for a few minutes before Ranger turns back to me.

"If you want I'll order the appetizer. I have a favorite here."

"Sounds good to me. Would you please order for me? You know what's good here."

"I would be honored to." The waiter comes back to our orders.

"For our appetizer we would like the Coctel de cangrejo club nautico. For her entree she would like the 'La Soltera' Dona Rosita with fries and I would like the Camarones a la Plancha with a salad." The waiter jotted down our orders and took off. I turned to Ranger.

"What did you order?" He chuckles and a shiver goes up my spine.

"Our appetizer is jumbo crab meat cocktail. It's real good. I order you a flavorful grilled double cut marinated pock chop with Cuban fries. I ordered grilled shrimp seasoned with lime, fresh herbs, and black pepper with a salad." I licked my lips.

"That sounds really good." He looks over at the dance floor and then back to me.

"Would you like to dance?"

"I would love to, but I don't know this style of dance." He grins.

"I'll show you, it's easy." He stood up and held out a hand. I placed my hand in his and let him lead me onto the dance floor. It was a Cuban song and I couldn't understand the lyrics but I let Ranger's body lead me. We wiggle and gyrated on the dance floor, Ranger holding me close to him. I was really getting all hot and bothered and I could Ranger's erection against me.

They played about 3 more songs before Ranger pulled me off the dance floor. He help me sit down back in our booth and a few seconds later our appetizer arrived. I dug in with gusto.

"Mmmm this is so good." He smiled at me.

"Do you like working for RangeMan?" I swallowed my food.

"I do. It's a lot of fun. It's never boring. The guys are great."

"You're good at it. The clients to seem to flock to you."

"I hope that's good."

"That is very good, Babe." I swallowed another bite and Ranger finished the last of it.

"So, do you come here often?" He swallowed his mouthful.

"I do. My family loves it here, so when we get together, we come here. You would have met some of my family the other night, but you kind of left in a hurry." I was confused.

"What night?"

"The night we went to Sin City. My sisters, cousins, and sister-in-law was there." I felt like a idiot. That was his family. Damn.

"Well I'm sorry. I started feeling kind of down and not all that well. How many sisters do you have?"

"I have 4 sisters and one brother."

"Wow, 6 children. I bet you guys had a lot of fun. What are their names?"

"The oldest is Celia, then Carmen, then Antonio, then Antonia. I was next and the baby is Yelina. We did have a lot of fun."

"I bet you were so cute when you were little." He grimaced.

"I was a geek all thru school until I reached 10th grade. Then I started to wrestle and I buffed up. When I turned 18, I joined the army. What about you?"

"I was the wild one. Valerie was little Miss Perfect. She never got into trouble. I think that was only because she worked hard on not getting caught. I just didn't care. I jumped off the roof when I was 7 and broke my arm. I wanted to fly. I wanted to be Wonder Woman. She was my idol." He smiled at me, but before he could say anything the waiter brought our dinner.

"Wow, this looks so good." He nodded and we started eating. I was moaning with every bite and Ranger was shifting in his seat. I looked up.

"What?" He chuckled and the shiver went up my spine.

"Nothing. Just glad you're enjoying it."

We finished our dinner and Ranger motioned the waiter over.

"Would you like to order dessert, Sir?"

"Yes. We'll have the Flan de Coco y Ron and the Panetela Borrachade Ron y Pina with 2 coffees." The waiter jotted that down and took off.

"Okay. What did you order?" He gave me his 200 watt smile.

"I order the Coconut Rum Flan for me and for you I got the rum saturated cake with sweet pineapple marmalade." I licked my lips.

"Wow. That sounds really good. It's almost weird." He cocked his eyebrow.

"What is?"

"Pineapple upside cake is my favorite dessert and it sounds like you kinda order that but Cuban style." He laughs.

"I hope it lives up to your favorite dessert." Our desserts and coffee arrived and once again we dug in. I moan out loud.

"On my gosh, Ranger this is so good. Wanna a bite?" I hold up my fork to his mouth and his lips slides over it. I can't help but watch his mouth slide from the fork. Yum!

"That is pretty good, Steph. Here try mine." He holds up a bite of the flan and I let my mouth slide over the fork. His eyes widen and he growls low in his throat. I pull back and moan.

"That's also good. Thanks." He gives me a grin and we both return to eating. I finish completely satisfied and sit back. He sits back looking at me.

"What?" He grins.

"Nothing. What I have planned next requires a change of clothes which I brought. Would you like to dance some more or go to the next activity?" He had me intrigued with the change of clothes thing. So I went with that.

"Let's go on with the next activity. But why the change of clothes. I could have brought my own."

"I just thought about it earlier today and I really wanted to take you. I wouldn't have missed seeing you in the dress for anything in this world. You're beautiful." I blush and he laughs.

He motions for the waiter and then hands him a credit card. When he walks away, Ranger speaks. "Do you want to get changed here?" I nod. "Sure. I'm game." For anything I wanted to add.

* * *

15 minutes later, I'm dressed in black jeans and a dark blue t-shirt that matches Ranger. It's not silk, but just knowing that it matches Ranger's in color had me almost shaking and I had no clue why. He even had socks and tennis shoes in the car. All new. He even had a leather hair tie for me just in case I wanted to pull my hair back. I really didn't know what to say, but I thought it was sweet.

"So where are we headed?" We were in the Turbo and Ranger was in his driving zone.

"To Cliffside Park. It's about 5-10 minutes from here. We are going to Palisades Amusement Park." I could barely contain my squeal of excitement. Ranger looks over at me and grins.

"You like?" I nod. "Good. I use to come here all the time as I kid. I heard today that they're closing the place down. At night time they do different things with lights and sometimes fireworks. I wanted to take you." I smile. I was so excited.

"Thanks." He nods. "Can we ride the roller coasters?" He laughs out loud. "Of course we can." I will use the hair tie!

We get inside after Ranger pays our way in and I head straight for The Cyclone. It was a large roller coaster that goes round and round and round in circles. When it went to the sides, if felt as though we were going to fall out. I screamed and held up hands up in the air. We rode it twice and then went on to the Wild Mouse. It honestly looked like a huge giant snake slithering along. It went really really fast back and forth over and over again. Once again I held my hands up and screamed while Ranger laughed.

We played a couple of games and then Ranger bought me a cotton candy. I held a piece to his lips and he grabbed my wrist. He slowly took my fingers in his mouth and licked the sticky sweet sugar from my fingers. I moaned and my panties grew damp. As my fingers pulled free, he smiled licking his lips. "That was good." I went back to eating my cotton candy. I didn't know what to say. That was hot.

We went on the Figure 8 next. It went up really steep and then dropped off and went into figure eights over and over again faster each time. We went on that ride twice too and then got on the Ferris Wheel.

"Ooo look Ranger. I want to ride that one next." I point to funky looking one called the Lake Placid Bob Sled.

"Let's go then." We get off the Ferris Wheel and head to the one I pointed out. We rode on it a total of 3 times before heading to the next one.

Over an hour later, we rode The Cyclone 2 more times and then we rode the Scenic Railway, the Giant Coaster, the Jet Star, and The Thriller. We played several more games and Ranger won a huge giant over 5 foot tall tiger. He won it shooting a gun at the target and making the boat guy move. The guy was shocked at how good Ranger was. I wasn't. After he won me that, he pulled me in the direction of a food vendor.

"2 waters please." He said to the vendor guy before turning to me. "Do you want anything else?" I shook my head. "Maybe when we leave." He nodded and paid for the water.

"Come on." He pulled me in the direction of a huge stage set up with a band. He bought a blanket they had for sale and spread it out. We then used the tiger as a pillow and leaned our heads on it propping us up. Ranger pulled me into the crook of his arm cradling my head as the band started to play. He pointed up towards the sky since my eyes were on him. I looked up as the fireworks started. The band played in tune with the fireworks. It was awesome. First a rock song, then a slow one and then another fast one. I snuggled deeper into Ranger and he cuddled me closer.

His fingers came up and tilted my face up. He smiled before his lips brushed over mine. I kissed him back, the kiss moving slowly. He pulled away and run a finger down my cheek. I snuggled closer and I heard him chuckle.

Perfect first date, I thought.

_Author's Note: Since that amusement park shut down, it didn't give me a lot of info on it besides the roller coasters. Ranger's a dare devil..it works! I hope you guys thought it was worth the wait. Sorry it took me so long to write it! Enjoy! Let me know please! Remember Steph's dress and stuff is on my profile. The amusement park btw was a last minute thing, hence the reason for the change of clothes!_


	21. News In The Burgs

Disclaimer: Not Mine.. Always Playing

Author's Note: I put a new poll on my profile, check it out and let me know what you think! I am glad everyone enjoyed their first date! I had a lot of fun writing it!

P.S. Italics are Spanish

News In The Burgs

I woke up once again to my cell phone ringing. It has been ringing non-stop for the past two days. Since my most perfect date with Ranger, everyone is coming out of the wood work to ask me how it went. I quit answering my phone unless it was Lula, one of the Merry Men or Ranger. I mean people that I haven't talk to in years have been calling trying to find out who the dark sexy stranger was. I told one nosy lady none of her damn business and then I hung up. My mom has been the worse. She called over 30 times yesterday and left over 30 messages. Every time she called she left a damn message.

"Stephanie, this is your mother."

"Stephanie, you need to call me."

"Stephanie, who was that man?"

"Stephanie, are you in trouble?"

"Stephanie, are you pregnant?"

"Stephanie, are you married?"

"Stephanie, why are you kissing strange men in amusement parks?"

I mean come on gee whiz. It was a date. My first date. With Ranger. I want to share all the details, but not because people are nosy. I want to share the details because it was the perfect date. He made me feel so special and wanted. He made me feel as though as I was the only woman in the world.

After the fireworks were over, he bought me a caramel apple and we headed home. I fell asleep on the way back and he woke me up with a soft kiss in the car. When I opened my eyes and seen him, I smiled and he smiled right back. We went to the 4th floor together, but he only helped me open the door before giving me another soft kiss and saying good night.

I fell into a deep sleep that night. It was the best night sleep I have gotten in the longest time. Longer than I can even remember. I haven't seen much of Ranger since our date. He has been busy with new clients and old accounts. There has been a lot of skips too. Everytime he does see me, he smiles at me or he winks. Ranger winking is too hot for words. He really is the sweetest man ever.

I glance once again at my phone and sigh. She's never going to quit calling until I talk to her. I answer the phone.

"Hello."

"Stephanie Michelle Plum, this is your mother. I have been calling the last 2 days trying to get a hold of you about this strange shifty eyed man you were see with. Why haven't you been answering my calls? This is serious, young lady. Stephanie, are you in some kind of trouble?" I sigh and resist the urge to scream.

"Mom, I've been busy. I do have a job you know."

"Don't you talk to me like that, missy." Missy? I roll my eyes.

"What is so important, mom?"

"Why are you kissing strange men in amusement parks?"

"He's not strange, he's my boss." I hear sharp intake of breath. Shit, I said the wrong thing.

"You're dating the boss? Stephanie, please don't tell me you are trying to sleep your way to the top of the company." I snort. I wish.

"No mom. It was a date." A perfect date.

"Are you going to bring him by the house to meet us... your parents."

"No."

"Are you ashamed of this man, Stephanie?"

"No I'm not. But why should I bring him to dinner to meet you guys, when you're still inviting Joseph Morelli to dinner even though I told you I would never ever date him again."

"Stephanie, don't you take that tone with me. Joseph is a good man and a good cop." I snort.

"He molested me when I was 6." I swear I think she rolled her eyes.

"Stephanie, you were playing a game. All kids play it." I resisted the urge to reach through the phone and slap her.

"Yea Mom, a game where he stuck his finger inside of me."

"Stephanie! Such language." Say what?

"Mom, I have to go."

"Either you invite him to dinner or no more dessert for you." Was it worth it? What if I invited him and he hated my family so bad that he never wanted anything to do with me again? I sigh.

"I'll talk with him."

"Good, see you at 6." Wait. What? I hear the line click and go dead. Bitch! She hung up before I could say yes or no. I'm not going to dinner tonight. Not happening. I want Ranger all to myself for a little while longer.

* * *

I hit the ignore button on my phone. My ignore button is going to quit working if I keep hitting it the way I am. My whole family wants to know about my date. Apparently one family member or another saw me with Steph. I smile at the beautiful face that comes to mind. I had a great time with her. She was laid back and easy going. She enjoyed that I took her to a Cuban restaurant. A family owned restaurant, but that she didn't know that. Then I decided to take her to the amusement park. Back when I was younger I took a girl to an amusement park, not the same one of course. She complained the whole time. It was sort of a test for me. My whole family loves amusement parks and that's one of my most favorite memories. When I thought of taking Stephanie, I was hoping she enjoyed it. Stephanie loved every minute of. She wanted to ride the roller coasters over and over again. I went with her.

The look on her face when I sucked cotton candy off her fingers. I don't eat sugar. Don't care for it. Never have, but when she offered me the sweet sugar from her fingers, I would have been a dumb ass to turn her down. The look on her face said it all. She was as turned on as I was. While watching the fireworks, I kissed her and she melted against me. She snuggled into me and there was no where else I wanted to be. I didn't want to take her home. I wanted to take her to my bed. Keep her there all weekend long. But I really like Steph and I want to take it slow with her. So I gave her another kiss at her door and walked away. Hardest thing I ever had to do.

"Who was that?" I look up at Tank. I cock my eyebrow. "Just wondering, man. That's like the 20th time you have hit ignore in the last 30 minutes. It must be family." I give him my deadly blank face and he smirks.

"It doesn't matter who it is. I'm busy and they know this. I have to work."

"You should just go ahead and answer it. They are all going to keep calling until you answer the phone and answer their questions." I sigh. He has a point. Damn it. The phone rings again and I glance at Tank. He stands up, nods, and walks out of my office. I hit the green button and put the phone to my ear.

_"Hello Mama."_

_"Carlito, why haven't you been answering your phone? Are you avoiding your family?" _I smile_._

_"Of course not, Mama. I have just been busy with work."_

_"You are always busy with work."_

_"I know Mama, but it's what I signed on for when I decided I wanted to own my own business."_

_"Your cousin, Miguel and his wife saw you with a very beautiful woman on Friday. Explain Ricardo Carlos." _I let out a sigh. She used my first and last name. I'm screwed.

_"Her name is Stephanie, Mama and she works for me."_

_"So it was a business dinner? Not what I heard, Carlito." _

_"No Mama it was not a business dinner. It was a date."_

_"Well tell me about this young woman. I heard she had the most beautiful blue eyes." How the hell did she know that? "I have my ways, Carlito."_

_"She started working here before I came back from my last mission. She's friends with all the guys here."_

_"She treats them as equals?"_

_"They're her best friends and they adore her."_

_"That's sweet. How is it you came around to date her?"_

_"I like her, Mama. I asked her out."_

_"Did you have a good time, Carlito?"_

_"I had a wonderful time, Mama. She's a wonderful person."_

_"When do I get to meet this lovely woman?"_

_"Soon Mama I promise."_

_"You bring her to dinner tonight at 6." _She hangs up the phone before I argue and tell her I'm too busy. I'm not taking Stephanie to dinner at my parents' house. I want to keep her to myself for just a little while longer._  
_


	22. Perfect Night In Central Park

Author's Note: These characters do not belong to me. I am only playing with them. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint any readers. It sure took me long enough to get it out.

Perfect Night In Central Park

After getting off the phone with his mother, Ranger got back to work. He had loads of paperwork to do between re-signing contracts and updating employee's files. However he just couldn't concentrate on his work in front of him. He didn't want to go to dinner at his parents' house. He must certainly didn't want to share Stephanie as of yet. As soon as his mother meets her, he knows the next talk will be of marriages and babies. Even though he cares deeply about Stephanie and has never felt this way about anybody, he isn't thinking about marriage. His life doesn't lead itself to relationships, but the feelings he has for Stephanie are so strong he just can't deny them.

I want another night with her. Another perfect night. What can I do to sweep her off her lovely feet. The amusement park was a perfect date, but now I need another one. Another perfect night. What can I do? Let's see everything here in Trenton has already been played out so much. Is there anything in Newark that I could take her too. No, I want something better. Stephanie deserves the best. I have a meeting in the morning so I can take her far. Ha! I forgot, I have complete access to the company jet. Perfect! I know exactly where to take her and what we are going to do. First I need to call Stephanie.

Ranger looks at his watch. It's almost 3 in the afternoon. I had better get started now if I'm going to pull this off, he thought. He picks up his office phone and dials her cubicle.

"Yo!" He chuckles.

"That's my line, Babe." She giggles.

"I know. I stole it." He smiles in spite of himself.

"Can you please come to my office?" He said please, he was getting better.

"Sure. Give me 5 minutes."

"Okay." They hang up their phones and Ranger stands up and rounds his desk. He sits on the edge of it waiting for Stephanie.

When he hears the knock on the door, he straightens his tie and smooths back his hair. He shakes his head in disbelief when he realizes what he's doing. With a gruff voice, he calls out.

"Enter." Stephanie opens the door and walks in.

"Yes Ranger."

"You can shut the door. I won't bite... unless you ask of course." He gives her his wolfish grin and she blushes.

"Is everything okay, Ranger?" He nods.

"Everything is fine. I was just wondering what you had planned for this evening?"

"My mom invited us to dinner, but I didn't really want to go." Ranger raises an eyebrow and then starts laughing. Stephanie looks at him confused.

"What's so funny, Ranger?" He shook his head.

"My mother invited us to dinner and I didn't want to go."

"Oh." The look on her face has him explaining fast.

"I just wanted to keep you to myself for a little while longer. I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me this evening?" She gives him a small smile.

"I would love to."

"Good, what time do you get off today?"

"I get off work at 5." That's not gonna work.

"Go ahead and take off now. I'll pick you up at 5:00."

"Are you sure?" She never moved away from the door after closing it so he stands up and walks towards her. He cups her face in his hands and brings her lips to his. He starts the kiss slow but then deepens it using his tongue to coax her to play with him. She happily obliges and begins to duel with his tongue. He groans and pulls away.

"I'm really sure, but you really need to leave this office before I decide to ravish you here." She blushes and he gives her another grin.

"Okay. What do I need to wear tonight?"

"Just jeans and t-shirt is fine. Bring a light jacket, since it's still a little chilly outside."

"Okay. I'll be ready by 5." He brushes her lips once again and then opens the door.

"I'll see you at 5." He gives her another grin, pushes out the door and then closes it. Whew close call, he thought. He sits back down at his desk and starts calling around. He needs everything set and ready for his date with his Babe.

* * *

One hour and 43 minutes later, Ranger knocked on Stephanie's door. He was dressed in blue jeans and a black long sleeve t-shirt. He had tennis shoes on and his hair pulled back. He was ready for this date to start. He only hoped Stephanie enjoyed it. Her apartment door opens and he smiles at her. She's wearing a pair dark blue jeans and a yellow t-shirt. She was also wearing tennis shoes and her hair was pulled back. Smart girl.

"You look beautiful, Babe." She grinned.

"You look pretty handsome yourself." He grinned back.

"Thank you. Are you ready?" She grabs her purse from the hall table and nods.

"I am. Let's go." He held out his arm and she linked her hand through his elbow. When they reached the elevator, he pushed the down button.

"So where are we going?" He smiles at her.

"It's a surprise." Her mouth rounds out in a little O. "I promise you'll enjoy yourself." She gives him a small smile.

"I'm sure I will." The elevator door finally opens and they head down to the garage. They reach his Porsche Turbo and he helps her in. When they reach the airport, she turns to Ranger.

"We're leaving the state?" He chuckles softly and watches as she shivers.

"We are going to New York City." Her eyes widen.

"Okay." She didn't sound sure about it so Ranger turned to her in the car.

"If you don't want to go you don't have to. I know this perfect little restaurant and I wanted to take you. Since this place is in New York, I thought I would just plan our entire evening in New York. I promise nothing will happen unless you want it to and we will be coming home tonight." She chews on her lower lip before responding.

"It's not that, really. It's just that this must have been really expensive."

"The jet belongs to RangeMan. It's not really costing me anything." Her eyes widen further.

"You own a jet?"

"I do. The clients however use it more than I do."

"Oh okay."

"Are you ready to go?" She nods eagerly and he gets out of the car.

A few minutes later both Stephanie and Ranger are buckled safely in the airplane. Stephanie looks around taking in her surroundings.

"This place is beautiful, Ranger." He gives her a small smile.

"Thank you."

**Stephanie's POV-**

The jet really was nice. There was plenty of space between the seats and the aisles. The seats were spacious and black leather. The carpet on the floor was black. The walls were white of course, but the RangeMan symbol was on all the walls in black. Everything else was also black. She had went to the bathroom earlier before they took off and it was beautiful too. It had a full shower and a jacuzzi tub. The fixtures were gold and the towels were black. Ranger showed her the kitchen and the bedroom too. The kitchen was up to date and modern with black appliances and black tiles on the floors. It also had black counters and gold fixtures. The bedroom held a king size bed with black sheets and a black comforter. It had black night stands and a television hanging on the wall. Again the carpet was black but the walls were white with the RangeMan symbol.

When the jet landed, Stephanie was almost sad to see it end. But alas they would be getting back on at the end of the evening. Ranger was first off the jet and helped Stephanie down. She looked around and seen a black Porsche 911. Her eyes widen at the sight and Ranger laughed. She turns to look at him.

"Do you have a fetish with the color black?" He laughs even harder as he leads her to the vehicle.

"Black is a neutral color and easy to maintain."

"Oh, well that makes sense." He kisses her hand and helps her in the vehicle.

Ranger pulls into a parking space at the Central Park Boathouse located near the lake in Central Park. Stephanie lets out a gasp of utter surprise and delight and Ranger smiles. He gets out of the Porsche and then helps Stephanie out.

"Ranger, this place is gorgeous."

"I'm glad you enjoy it." He opens the door and ushers her inside. They are immediately joined by a dark headed hostess who is openly leering at Ranger. Stephanie glares at her.

"Well hello! Welcome to the Central Park Boathouse. Do you have a reservation?" Ranger gives her a small smile and she swoons. Good grief, thought Stephanie.

"Manoso for two." The hostess looks down at her paper and frowns, but it's quickly replaced by a smile.

"Right this way." She leads them on to the deck outside and Stephanie once again finds herself almost speechless. This whole place was so elegant. With white linen tablecloths and white leather dining chairs. The plates were sparking white with gold trim and the wine glasses also had gold trim around the top. The best part was the beautiful view of the lake. Outlined by lots of trees and blue skies, it was the perfect dinner view.

Ranger helps her sit down at the table. He gives her a small smile.

"Do you like it, Babe?" She turns to look at him with wide eyes.

"Ranger, it's beautiful out here."

"I'm glad you like it." The waitress shows up with menus and Stephanie is glad that it's an older lady and she seems to pay no mind to Ranger. They look over the menus and Stephanie knows almost immediately what she wants. She sets down her menu and grabs her glass of water the hostess just sat down.

"Do you know what you want to order, Steph?" She sets her water down and smiles.

"I do.

"Care to share?"

"For my appetizer I want the jumbo lump crab cakes with celery root, remoulade, and mustard parsley sauce. What about you?"

"That sounds good. For my appetizer I'm going to get the baby mixed green salad. It's a mixture of baby greens, market tomatoes covered in a light champagne vinaigrette." Steph curled her lip.

"Sounds too healthy for me, Ranger." He laughs.

"What about your entree, Ranger?"

"Well, I love their fish so I'm going to order the ocean striped bass with piperado, prosciutto de parma, roasted pearl onions, red pepper in an arugula sauce. And you?" Stephanie licks her lips.

"Well I might change it now. That sounds really good, but I think I have my eyes on the mangalitsa pork strip loin. It comes with baby spinach, roasted pearl onions in a jerez vinegar sauce."

"You have excellent taste, Babe." She gives him a big smile.

"Thanks. You do too."

The waitress comes to their table and asks if they are ready to order. They place their orders and the waitress writes everything down.

"Would you care for any wine, Sir?" Ranger looks up at her and smiles. She blushes. That's what I thought. No one can resist him, Stephanie thought.

"Yes I would like one of the international whites. A bottle of the Sauvignon Blanc, please."

"Yes Sir." She writes that down and then walks away. Ranger turns back to Stephanie and smiles.

"Did you call your mom and let her know you wasn't coming for dinner?"

"I did. She wasn't happy at all, but I told her that you already made plans and you couldn't cancel them. Then I hung up before she could argue that point." Ranger chuckled.

"You never disappoint, Babe. I called my mom too. She said she understand that I had already made plans. She does however expect us soon." Stephanie smiles.

"I'm sure we can both handle meeting each others parents." Ranger cocks an eyebrow.

"You think so?" Steph nods.

"Sure. In about 5 years. Yeah I think 5 years from now is a perfect time to meet each others parents." Ranger laughs out of loud at Stephanie and then shakes his head.

"I want you to meet my parents. I know they're going to love you." Stephanie looks skeptic.

"Are you sure?" Ranger nods but before he can say anything the waitress returns with their appetizers and the wine. She pours a small amount for Ranger to taste and he nods his head. She then pours more into glass and then fills Stephanie's. She walks off and they begin to eat. Stephanie moans with every delicious bite. Ranger shifts in his seat and takes a bite. Stephanie looks up at Ranger and look of discomfort on his face makes her stop eating.

"Ranger, are you okay?" He gives her a small smile.

"I'm fine. Enjoy your food."

"Mmmm I am. It is so good." She takes another bite and moans. Ranger almost groans in pain. Stephanie looks up at him again.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He finishes his salad and stares at Steph. She's waiting for an answer but he can't focus on anything but her mouth. He leans over and brushes her mouth with his just once before pulling away. He sits back and grins.

"I'm a lot better now." She blushes and takes the last bite of her crab cakes.

The waitress arrives her their entrees and smiles at Ranger.

"Anything else, Sir?"

"No thank you." She walks away and they settle in to eat their food. After several bites, Ranger starts the conversation.

"So, tell me about your family." Stephanie swallows the food in her mouth before answering.

"My dad is retired from the post office. He drives a cab part time. My mom is a stay at home housewife and has been all her life. My sister Valerie lives in California with her husband and her two daughters. After my Grandfather Mazur passed away, my Grandmother came to live with my parents. She spends her days going to the beauty pallor, funerals, and driving my dad crazy. How about you?" Ranger swallows and takes a drink of the wine.

"My mother is also a stay at home housewife. She loves it. My dad is also retired but from the army. He makes his money in stocks right now. He enjoys it. I have an older brother and 3 older sisters and one younger sister. All married except the youngest. I have a total of 10 nieces and nephews." Stephanie's eyes widen.

"You have a lot of family. Do you enjoy living in a big family?" Ranger nods.

"I do, very much. We were all very close growing up. We argue and fought, but we always came through for each other." Steph smiled.

"I wish it was like that with my family."

"How come it's not?" He looked so concerned, Stephanie felt it easy to answer him.

"My mom wanted her life for our life. That's so not me but of course Valerie was the perfect child. She can cook and clean and loves doing it. I hate cooking and I don't like cleaning either. While Valerie was playing dolls and dress up, I was fighting bad guys and jumping off roof tops trying to fly." Ranger chuckles at the idea of a little Stephanie trying to fly.

"Did you ever get to fly?" Stephanie shakes her head.

"No. I only succeed in breaking my arm. My mom was so mad at me." He didn't understand why her mother would be angry but before he could ask the waitress interrupts taking their plates. Damn, I didn't even realize we were done eating, thought Steph.

"Anything else for you, Sir?"

"Yes. We would like the warm chocolate dulce de leche cake with vanilla ice cream and mango caramel sauce." The waitress writes that down and walks around.

"That sounds really good. How come you didn't get yourself something?" Ranger cracks a smile.

"We're going to share, Babe." Stephanie shivers at the thought of sharing anything with Ranger. "Is that okay?" Ranger asked noticing the shiver.

"Yea that's fine."

The waitress brings their dessert and Ranger pulls it away from Stephanie and grins. He picks up a spoon and dips in to the creamy dessert. He holds it to Stephanie's mouth and she gladly accepts it. He pulls the spoon free and dips it in the dessert again. He continues to feed Stephanie the dessert until it's completely gone. She licks her lips and she swears she hears Ranger growl.

"You didn't get any." It wasn't a question.

"I didn't want any. I enjoyed feeding you however." She blushed bright red and Ranger smiled.

"Now come on I have another surprise for you."

* * *

They walk out of the restaurant holding hands when Stephanie sees a beautiful white carriage with gold accents. It has a beautiful red velvet interior and a beautiful solid black horse is pulling it. Ranger grabs Stephanie's hand and pulls her toward the carriage. Stephanie's eyes widen and she calls Ranger's name. He turns to look at her.

"Are you okay, Babe?"

"I'm fine. Are we getting on that?" Ranger nods.

"Is that okay? Are you scared of horses?" She shakes her head.

"Can I meet the horse and driver?" Ranger smiles.

"Of course. Come on." They step up to the carriage and Ranger introduces them.

"Stephanie this is Mark. Mark this Stephanie." Mark gives her a big ole smile and Ranger pulls her tighter into his side.

"Hi Mark. What is the horse's name?"

"Her name is Fate." Stephanie walks up to the horse and gently rubs her nose. The horse nudges against her and Steph smiles.

"Hi Fate. You're beautiful. Thank you for taking us around town." The horse nudges her again and looks at Ranger. She said it low enough so she knew Ranger didn't hear her but the look on his face was one of wonder, amazement and pride. Stephanie didn't understand it, but she didn't question it. When Ranger held out his hand she slipped hers in and he helped her in the carriage.

He got in next to her and slipped his arm around her shoulders. She snuggled into him and Mark pulled the reins to let Fate know to go ahead and move. They sat and looked at the scenery for a few minutes in silence before Ranger finally spoke.

"Did you know that in New York, horses are a symbol of a bygone era before the advent of cars, buses, and trains. It was during this time that New Yorkers got around from place to place on horseback or horse drawn carriages. As a result over time horses became iconic to the history of Manhattan." Stephanie looks up at Ranger and smiles.

"I did not know that. Anything else you want to share with me?"

"You wanna hear more?" Stephanie kissed his neck and this time he shivered.

"I do." He nods and thinks for a minute.

"There are twenty gates into Central Park, and all of them have colorful names such as Stranger's Gate, Explorer's Gate, Hunter's Gate and the Artist's Gate at the head of the Avenue of the Americas and Central Park South." He pauses for a minute and Stephanie urges him for more.

"The Grand Army Plaza was completed in 1916 and is named after the Grand Army of the Potomac that fought for the Union side during the Civil War. The statue of General Sherman is by the famous sculptor Augustus Saint-Gaudens. This was his last great work and fulfilled a long standing dream of his to pay tribute to the heroes of the Civil War." He points to the statue itself.

"I didn't know any of this."

"Do you wanna know more?"

"I do, but how did you know all this?" He looks almost guilty as he replies.

"You wanna know the truth?"

"Of course."

"I memorize the website information." Stephanie glances at him.

"Why did you do that?"

"The truth?" Again she nods. "I wanted to impress you." She gives him a smile before touching his face with her hand.

"You know what?" He gives her a small smile afraid of her answer.

"What?" She pulls his face closer to hers.

"You do impress me." She kisses his lips gently and pulls away. She snuggles into him once again.

"Now tell me more, please." He shakes his head and laughs.

"Here, just a few yards from 5th Avenue you'll find the Central Park Zoo which holds over 130 different species ranging from giant Polar Bears to the Brazilian black tarantula. A walk around the Zoo's five plus acres will take you through a variety of habitats, all carefully designed to recreate the natural environment of the animals they house. We would go but they closed at 4:30."

"Maybe another time then."

"I liked that."

They went around the park 3 more times as Ranger continued giving Stephanie bits of facts of Central Park. Stephanie hanging on his every word, enjoyed every last minute of it. Ranger kept her close beside him stroking her hair and the back of her neck. When she was almost asleep, Ranger told the driver to go back to the restaurant.

* * *

Back on the jet, Stephanie settled into one of the soft leather black seats. Ranger covered her with a huge cotton blanket and Steph smiles.

"I see it's black." Ranger kisses the tip of her nose.

"Oh hush. I promise I'll buy you a beautiful blue blanket to match your eyes to keep on the plane, okay?" His eyes are laughing and a smile is on his face. She nods. She likes the thought of coming back.

"You can take a nap. I know I wore you out." His face is still level with hers and she leans forward and kisses his mouth.

"Thank you, Ranger. I had the perfect evening?" He kisses her back softly.

"Me too." He moves away and Stephanie's eyes drift shut. _I think I'm falling in love with him, _she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

_Author's Note: I hope it was worth the wait. I'm sorry it took so long. The facts that Ranger was spewing was indeed off the Central Park website. Hey, he wanted to impress her! And you guys for more reviews! The restaurant is also a real one and it is beautiful.  
_


	23. Steph's Car & Telling Ranger

Author's Note: You know if I could become one person for just a day, I would love to be JE so I could see how her mind works. Then for all the Babe lovers I could get rid of Joe and have Stephanie choose Ranger! _:) _ Not mine...only playing!

P.S. I'm sorry it has taken me a while to get the last two chapters out. My muse left town and I can't find her. So if anyone sees her, tell her to get her ass back home!

Steph's Car & Telling Ranger

Hal: "We should tell Ranger, Tank." The guys were standing in the gym in a circle discussing Stephanie and Morelli. Hal was certain that his boss needed to know what was going on with Morelli. He was a good cop, but couldn't be trusted around Steph. Tank was the only one stopping them from telling Ranger what he needed to know.

Tank: "No, we are not telling him as of yet."

Cal: "We need to. He's becoming more serious about her."

Ram: "For the last 2 weeks they have went out every single night. Hell he spends the day with her when he has the time off."

Les: "I agree with them, Tank. Ranger needs to know before he finds out another way."

Tank: "We don't know what he's up to and before we go telling Ranger anything we need to know."

Manny: "Why?"

Tank: "We don't need Ranger going off half cocked and killing him."

Hal: "I was there today. You didn't see it, Tank. He was laying into her when we pulled up."

Ram: "How did Ranger handle that?" Hal ran a hand through his hair.

Hal: "He was furious. Downright pissed, but he focused on Steph."

Cal: "Which is what he needed to do. But again he needs to know."

Tank: "Speaking of today, what the hell happened? I thought we were having Steph followed?"

Cal: "We were, but today since Steph was going shopping we thought we should follow Morelli instead. Giving Steph some alone time." Ram raked a hand through his hair.

Ram: "We fucked up there. Steph could have been killed." The guys nod their heads solemn in that thought. Vince changed the subject.

Vince: "Shouldn't Steph tell him?" They all looked at Vince like he was crazy.

Hal: "Steph didn't even want to tell us when it happened. She's not going to tell Ranger."

Tank: "We will tell him but only when the time is right."

Ranger entered the gym undetected. He needed to teach his men how to be aware of their surroundings better. They were all deep into a discussion about Stephanie. Anything about his Babe, he needed to know. So with his hands on his hips and a growl in his throat he asked what was going on.

"Anybody wanna tell me what's going on?" Twelve eyes widen in shock and turn to look at Ranger. His blank face on and more deadly than ever he waited for someone to answer. Hal cleared his throat and stepped forward.

* * *

**Earlier That Day**

Stephanie walked to her Mazda Miata in the cover of the under ground garage at RangeMan. She didn't have to work today so she planned a day of shopping with Lula. As she walked to her car, a black RangeMan SUV pulled into the garage, Les behind the wheel. She smiled and gave him a little finger wave. He smiled back but held up one finger letting her know to hang on. She opened her car door and threw in her purse. She turned and leaned up against her car and watched as Lester walked toward her, smiling.

"Hey Beautiful! What are you up to today?" She gave him a smile back.

"Lula and me are going shopping at the mall."

"Anything in particular?" Steph shook her head.

"No, just some everyday shopping for fun. Maybe buy some shoes or something. Who knows?"

"Will you stopping by Victoria's Secret by any chance?" Les wagged his eyebrows. Steph rolled her eyes.

"I don't know."

"I could come along and you could try on a few things and model them for me." He winked and she laughed.

"You're a goofball, Lester. I got to go." He gave her another grin and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Have fun and be careful."

"Thanks! I will. Bye Lester!"

"Bye Steph."

Stephanie got into her car and headed for the Quakerbridge Mall. She pulled in between a giant oak tree and a large green monster truck. Lula was park across from her. Steph got out of her car and hollered at Lula.

"Hey White Girl! What are you doing?"

"Getting ready to shop with one of my best friends." Stephanie gave Lula a goofy smile which had Lula laughing.

"Well let's go, Girl! I am ready to spend some money!" They walked into the mall.

* * *

Almost 3 hours later, Stephanie and Lula came out of the Quakerbridge Mall. Both girls were laughing and giggling over the things they had bought and over the topic of conversation, men of course. Changing the subject, Stephanie asks.

"Are you hungry, Lula?"

"White Girl, I'm always hungry."

"Let's take my car to Pino's and then I'll drive ya back here."

"Okay, that sounds good to me, but let's go to Cluck-N-Bucket." Steph nodded.

"Okay. Fried chicken sounds yummy."

Stephanie and Lula climbed into Steph's little Mazda and rolled down the windows. It was hot out and sweat was already pouring down them both. As Steph went to crank her car they both turned to look out Steph's driver side window as they heard the roaring of large engine. The monster truck was still there, so they both had to strain to see over it. Finally they see it, another giant truck, this one red and bigger than the green one came racing towards them or at least towards the green truck baring down at over 70 miles an hour. Their eyes widen but before they can say or do anything the red truck hits the green one and sends it straight into Steph's Mazda.

Both girls screamed as the red truck backed up and once again smashed into the green one. Once again it hit Steph's car and sent it straight into the giant oak she parked next to.

"Shit, White Girl! I'm trapped against this damn tree. Can you get out?" Lula's voice was frantic and scared as they watched in horror as the red truck bared down on his accelerator and hit the green truck once again. The red truck's windows were tinted dark so they couldn't see it. Steph's breathing was coming faster, as she was truly scared.

She jerked the handle on her car and nothing happened. Again and again she jerked, but again and again nothing happened. "Lula, I can't get out. My door is jammed. And the truck is blocking my window. Can you get out of your window?" Lula looked and shook her head no. "We need to find something to break either the windshield or the back glass. Hurry look." Both girls scream again as the green truck is hit again making the Mazda crush more against the giant oak.

"Hurry Lula. Just look for anything." As both girls were digging in the garbage of Steph's car, Steph grabbed her phone and dialed 911.

"911. What is your emergency?"

"My name is Stephanie Plum and I am trapped in my car." The little Mazda was hit again and Stephanie fell against the back seat.

"Were you in an accident, Ma'am?"

"Yea kinda. A giant red truck is ramming another giant green truck right into my car."

"Well Ma'am, you need to get out of the vehicle." I swear I think I might slap her, Steph thought.

"No Sh... We can't get out. My door is jammed shut and my passenger side is against a giant oak tree." Her voice is shaking with fear.

"Where is your location, Ma'am?"

"We're at the Quakerbridge Mall. On the East side. I'm in a red Mazda Miata. You can't miss it." Stephanie gave a little scream as the green truck smashed her car once again into the oak tree.

"We'll send help right away." Steph told the lady thank you and hung up shoving the phone in her pants pocket.

"Okay Lula, help is on the way. But we need to find a way out of here." Steph continued to dig in her car as Lula opened the glovebox.

"I found a hammer, White Girl. Will this work?" Stephanie turned to look at Lula with the hammer in her hand. She shrugged.

"Only one way to find out." Steph grabbed the hammer and hit the windshield. It cracked.

"It worked. Hit it again, White Girl." Stephanie swung the hammer and hit the windshield twice more before it finally shattered. Both girls screamed both in horror as once again the red truck hit the green truck, sending the green one into her car more and in victory as they now had an escape hatch. Steph knocked out the broken glass and flung the hammer down. Lula touched the hood of the car and jerked her hand back in pain.

"The car is hot, White Girl, really hot." Stephanie touched the hood slightly and winced at the heat of the car.

"Why is so hot, Lula?" Lula shrugs. Stephanie tries to think of something else.

"We could try the back glass." The both turn to head to the back glass when the red truck hit again this time though it crushed the back half of Steph's Mazda, blocking that exit.

"Shit. We're gonna have to deal with the hot hood, Lula. Hurry let's go." Screaming again as the car was hit again crushing more of the front. They didn't have much time. Screeching in pain both girls climb out on the hood and then roll down the hood of the car. Both of them were on the ground, their bare legs covered in burns along with their hands. They turn to look at the red truck as it lurches forward hitting the green truck and forever crushing Steph's little Mazda. Both girls watched in horror as a spark caught and the car caught fire and blew up.

They watched in horror as debris flew in every which direction. They cover their heads with their arms as some of the debris falls on to them scorching their arms and legs. Steph hollers out in pain as a particular large piece lands on her lower right calf. They hear another loud boom and they look up. The green truck caught fire and blew up. The red truck backed away from the fire but didn't move. Steph tried to see inside the cab but was unsuccessful.

They hear sirens so they know help is on the way. Steph stares wide eyed at the red truck waiting to see if anyone climbs out. The siren gets louder as gets closer and Steph wills them to hurry.

"Do you think anyone's in the truck, White Girl?" Steph shook her head.

"I have no clue, but I hope they stay in that red truck." Lula nodded in agreement.

"Me too."

They both watch as 2 police cars and a fire truck pull up. The fire truck immediately starts with the fire, trying to get it under control. Eddie and Big Dog get out of the first police car and head in Steph's direction. The other police car holds two more deputies, but Steph doesn't remember them. They head to the red truck and pull open the door, guns drawn. Steph and Lula's eyes widen as they pull a woman from the wreckage.

Eddie bends down to Steph and tucks a curl behind her ear. "Steph, are you okay?" Stephanie tries to sit up but Eddie stops her. "Don't either of you move. The Ambulance is on its way. Can you either of you tell me what happened?" Stephanie shakes her head.

"I don't know, Eddie. We have no clue." The Ambulance pulls up and 2 EMTs come over to where Steph and Lula are. As they work on the girls, another woman comes out of mall screaming and raving about her truck. The other lady in the red truck finally decides to make her unhappiness known too.

"What the hell happened to my truck?"

"I blew it up, you stupid bitch. How do you like those apples?" The owner of the green truck glares at the other one.

"What the hell were you thinking, Amy? I just built that truck." The girl named Amy smiles in victory.

"Well I guess you'll just have to rebuild it, won't you? Teach you to beat me in a damn race, bitch." Steph's mouth drops open in shock. This whole thing because Amy lost a stupid race. If I wasn't hurting so damn much I would strangle you myself, Steph thought.

Both of the girls are sitting in the back of the Ambulance, getting their cuts, scrapes, and burns looked over and cared for.

At that moment, Detective Joseph Morelli's POS pulls up and none other than Morelli himself gets out of the car and stomps over to Steph. His face is red, mouth clenched tight, and his fists ready to hit something. When he opens his mouth, his voice alerts everyone of his arrival.

"STEPHANIE, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED! ANSWER ME DAMN IT!" One of the EMT turns to Morelli, but another voice one deeper, darker and holding a lot more malice speaks up first.

"Morelli." Steph groans at the voice. She couldn't see the owner since Morelli was blocking her view, but she knew that voice anywhere. She forgot to call Ranger and now he's going to mad. They have been dating heavily for the last 2 weeks. Every night they go out or stay in. He has taken her to dinner, movies, dancing, baseball and hockey games, a carnival, and to the zoo at Central Park. They get along really well as long as Steph protects herself and is careful. He never asks much, just to call him if she gets into trouble. She forgot. Damn.

"Who the hell asked you here, Manoso? This is between Stephanie and me, so butt out." Morelli turns back to her. Ranger walks around Morelli and up to Steph. He takes her head in his hands and lightly kisses her lips. He gives her a small smile and she can't help but smile back.

His voice is low when he speaks, "Are you okay, Babe?" She nods.

"I'm sorry I didn't call, Ranger." He interrupts her before she can go any further.

"Don't be sorry. It's okay." She tries to protest again, but Ranger keeps her silent by kissing her again. He hears Morelli clearing his throat, so Ranger turns to look at him.

"Apologize, Morelli." He however does not. He looks from Steph to Ranger and back to Steph.

"Manoso, you need to leave. This is between Steph and me. This is none of your business." Ranger almost rolls his eyes at that statement. He runs a finger down Steph's cheek before stepping closer to Morelli.

"It is my business since Steph is mine to take care of. And instead of screaming at her, if you would have found out that this was no way at all Stephanie's fault but because two women got into an argument over a race, you would know what is going on. Now for the last time apologize." The look on Ranger's face makes Morelli want to puke. He turns to Steph with a small guilty smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, Stephanie." He takes a step toward her and Ranger holds up a hand.

"Leave. I take care of mine." Morelli nods and walks off. He turns back in time to see Ranger taking Stephanie in his arms and murmuring in her ear. She smiles up at him and kisses his mouth. Ranger lets the kiss deepen before pulling away. Morelli turns away from the scene and walks to his car.

Stephanie wants to protest that she doesn't belong to anyone, but as Ranger takes her in his arms she can't help the feeling of pure love wash over her. She likes the feeling of belonging to Ranger.

* * *

He just left his apartment where Steph was in a drug induced sleep in his bed. Her hands, knees, and shins were covered in burns from the car. The car was on fire for quite sometime after being hit one too many times from the truck. It was just that final spark that made it blow up. Her arms and legs were covered in cuts and scrapes from debris of both vehicles. The doctors state that both girls were lucky that was the only damage done.

Ranger didn't feel lucky. He felt pissed off. Stephanie and Lula were almost killed today. All because two girls got in a stupid argument over a race. He was also pissed off for Morelli screaming at his Babe like he had a right. He has no rights to her and the sooner he figured that out the better. Stephanie was his and he wasn't letting her go. Every since that night on the plane when he heard her say she was in love with him, he knew he wasn't letting her go. He knows that she was probably thinking out loud and that statement wasn't meant for his ears, but he did hear it. He heard that she does that a lot. He didn't care. When he heard her say it, a wave of pure possessiveness came over him along with a wave of love. Something he has never felt before.

The last two weeks have been fun and full of excitement. Everywhere he has taken Steph, she has truly enjoyed. She laughs with him and jokes with him. She doesn't care about his money or his looks even though he knows she finds him sexy. She has stated so several times, but his looks never seem to faze her. She truly is one in a million and he believes he has also fallen in love.

He has been listening at the door of the gym for the past few minutes trying to figure out what his team is talking about, but nothing makes any sense. When he hears Morelli's name, he finally opens the gym door.

* * *

Ranger entered the gym undetected. He needed to teach his men how to be aware of their surroundings better. They were all deep into a discussion about Stephanie. Anything about his Babe, he needed to know. So with his hands on his hips and a growl in his throat he asked what was going on.

"Anybody wanna tell me what's going on?" Twelve eyes widen in shock and turn to look at Ranger. His blank face on and more deadly than ever he waited for someone to answer. Hal cleared his throat and stepped forward.

Hal: "Sir, we need to tell you something." Ranger nods.

Ranger: "Explain."

Hal: "Steph came to me a while ago and told me what was going on with her and Morelli." Hal then tells Ranger every last detail that Steph told him. By the time he finishes most of RangeMan is far enough away from Ranger as possible. Ranger tries to control his anger. His breathing starts to slow down and slowly his fists unclench. His voice is low and deadly when he finally speaks.

Ranger: "You're telling me that he tried to rape her, but you guys decided to keep it from me."

Tank: "Boss, we have been following Steph. To make sure that no harm comes to her." That seems to only piss Ranger off more.

Ranger: "So now you're following her, but you still can't tell me."

Cal: "We wanted to see what Morelli is up to before we came to you."

Ram: "But we are unable to find any evidence. We have no clue what he wants."

Manny: "We think he just wants to date Steph, but she doesn't feel that way about him."

Ranger quit listening. He tried to rape her. Even though Steph assured Hal that Morelli apologized and that wasn't his intent, Ranger can't get that thought out of his head. The fear in her beautiful blue eyes he saw today still tells him that she's scared of him. It does matter and since he is still having dinner at her parents' place also tells Ranger that Morelli isn't going to give up. Ranger walks out of the gym while his men are still talking. Tank follows him on his heels.

Ranger jogs down the stairs to the garage with Tank still close on his heels.

"You can go, but only because I don't want to kill him yet." Tank nods and gets in the vehicle. Ranger gets in behind the wheel. He needs Morelli to understand that Stephanie is his. He needs Morelli to understand that Steph is no longer his concern. Ranger takes care of his own and he will do whatever it takes to make Stephanie happy and to keep her safe.

_Author's Note: What did you think of this chapter? Remember please that this story is a love story! Nothing bad will happen...just a few bumps and bruises along the way!  
_


	24. Morelli And Ranger Talk?

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

Author's Note: These characters that I love are going to act OOC because 1. I'm not the original author and 2. This is an AU story. However, please enjoy this crazy mixed up story with Ranger, Stephanie, and all their friends. Sorry so short!

Morelli And Ranger... Talk

Ranger pulls over on the side of the road and turns off the vehicle. Tank doesn't say a word. He just waits for Ranger to speak his piece. He doesn't have to wait long.

"What am I doing Tank?" Tank looks over at his best friend.

"What do you want to do?" Ranger's knuckles turn white as he grips the steering wheel.

"I want to kill him, Tank." Tank nods.

"What's stopping you?" Ranger looks over at Tank like this is a normal everyday conversation.

"Steph." Tank looked around.

"Steph isn't here." Ranger gives Tank a look that clearly says no shit.

"Yea but if I kill him, she'll never forgive me."

"Why not? He was a cruel bastard."

"She won't see it like that. She never will. She's a soft hearted woman." Tank nodded in agreement.

"That she is." Tank agreed. Ranger gripped the steering wheel and turned the vehicle back on. "Just go talk to him, Boss. Let him know that Steph isn't to be messed with anymore. You'll be there to protect her at all cost. Maybe then he'll understand." Ranger nodded.

He pulled the car out and headed for Morelli's house. It wasn't really his house. It was originally his Aunt Rose's house, but she died and left it to him. He hasn't changed a thing except maybe it's a little dirtier and needs a good clean up or hose down... whatever.

Tank and Ranger got out the vehicle and headed for Morelli's front door. They made it to the front steps before the door is jerked open and Eddie Garzarra and Morelli himself is standing in front of Tank and Ranger.

"Manoso." Ranger keeps his blank face on and his anger in check. Not kicking Morelli's ass flew right out the window as soon as Ranger laid eyes on him. The calming rage came into his soul upon looking into Morelli's eyes. His eyes were laughing showing that he didn't care why Ranger was there. That only pissed Ranger off more.

"Morelli." He turned to Eddie. "Eddie." Eddie nodded in greeting but spoke up. "Ranger, are you here for a friendly visit?" Even though he asked the tone of his voice told Ranger that he knew it was not a friendly visit. He looked at Eddie and then turned to look at Morelli. Their words kept low to keep the Burg from hearing.

"Morelli knows why I'm here. The question is does he want everyone else to know too?" Morelli's jaw clenched and his breathing became harsh. He took a deep breathe before facing Ranger head on.

"So you came here to what? Kick my ass for what happened. I should have known Steph would tell you, but can I least fight back." Ranger took a step back and his lips twitched.

"Steph didn't tell me." Morelli snorted as if he didn't believe the man in black.

"Then how did you find out?" Ranger raised one sexy eyebrow and Morelli glared. "Of course you're Ranger fucking Manoso, you know everything." Ranger barely gave a shrug of his shoulders. If you blinked you would have missed it.

"So are you going to beat the shit out of me now?" Ranger almost chuckled but stopped himself in time. Eddie decided to speak up.

"What's going on between the two of you?" Ranger looked at Eddie and then back at Morelli. Tank just watched.

"Manoso here has come to put me in my place. Is that correct?" Ranger inhaled and exhaled several times trying to get his anger in control. He couldn't kill him. But only for Steph's sake.

Again Eddie asks another question, "What the hell happened and why does it have anything to do with Stephanie?" Tank answers his question. "Morelli did something to Steph. Something he probably and hopefully regrets." Eddie turned away from Tank to glance at Morelli with contempt on his face. "You hurt Steph?" Morelli lowered and shook his head.

"I didn't hurt her physically. I scared the shit out of her and for that I'm terribly sorry. I regret that immensely." Eddie continued to glare at Morelli but directed his question at Ranger.

"So what does Steph have to do with you, Ranger?" Ranger spoke volumes in 4 little words.

"I protect what's mine." Eddie's head along with Morelli's snap up to look at Ranger at those 4 little words. Morelli breaks the silence.

"What do you mean by that? You've said that before." His voice is low almost as if he's scared to know the answer.

"What do you mean, Ranger?" Eddie asks.

"Stephanie is mine. Plain and simple. What you did is unspeakable. You're lucky my employees which are Steph's friends didn't kill you when they found out." Both Morelli and Eddie gap at Ranger as they have never heard him say so much at one time. Again Eddie breaks the silence.

"What did you do, Morelli?" Morelli shakes his head.

"Something stupid. I know that now." He looked at Ranger. "So you and Steph are an item... a couple per say." Ranger nods. "So I've lost any chance with her?" Morelli asks Ranger and again Ranger nods.

Ranger takes a step forward and Morelli backs up. "Let's take this to the back yard where my neighbors can't see." Eddie glances from one man to another. "Can't see what," he asks?

Morelli nods towards Ranger. "He's going to kick my ass to teach me a lesson and since I know I was stupid I'm going to let him." Ranger cocked an eyebrow at that but Morelli kept on talking ignoring him. "But I'm going to fight back and with you here along with Tank, it'll be a fair fight." He turns to Ranger. "Is that okay with you?"

Ranger gives a barely there nod and they walk through the house and out to the back yard. Both men remove their shirts. Ranger removes his utility belt and boots. Morelli follows suit and removes his own tennis shoes and his gun. They head to the middle of the back yard and Eddie follows.

"Okay you two. No ugly or foul shots. No weapons except for your fists. No hitting below the belt if you know what I mean. Make this a fair fight." Eddie backs up away from the two. Both Ranger and Morelli nod their heads in agreement and start circling each other.

"Go ahead Morelli. I'll let you take the first shot, but you better make it a good one because it will be your last one." Ranger told Morelli in a low menacing tone.

"You sound sure of yourself, Manoso." Morelli knew he was. There was no doubt in Morelli's mind that once Ranger got started he wouldn't stop until Tank pulled Ranger off of him. Morelli clenched his right fist tight and swung. He hit Ranger in the jaw hard. His head snapped back but he shook it off like it was nothing and threw his own punch.

One punch became two and two punches became four. Ranger delivered a blow to Morelli's stomach and he doubled over. Ranger hopped from one foot to the other with almost grin on his face. Ranger's lip was bleeding from Morelli's one punch but it didn't even hurt. Morelli's lip and nose was bleeding and his right eye was already swelling shut.

Morelli stood back up straight and faced Ranger. He kicked up a foot catching Ranger in the stomach. He barely doubled over and then Morelli punched him. Ranger shook it off and came up swinging. He caught Morelli several more times in the face and then gave him a solid kick to his stomach and then one last hit to his jaw. Morelli lost his balance and fell to the ground breathing hard.

Ranger stood over him and held out a hand. Morelli looked up at him and took it. Ranger helped him to his feet. He started to turn away and Morelli called his name. Not Manoso but Ranger. And Ranger turn to face him.

"For whatever it's worth. Please tell Steph I'm sorry. It was never my intention to scare or hurt her. I'll back off. You have my word." Ranger nodded.

He would tell Stephanie that Morelli was sorry after he got the tongue lashing he knew Steph was going to give him as soon as she saw his face. He smiled as he walked away. Oh well it'll be worth it, he thought.

_Author's Note: See...I told you it would all work out. Morelli isn't that bad guy ya'll thought I made him out to be. I still don't like him though. In the books, Stephanie is always choosing Morelli while Ranger is watching from the side lines. In my story I wanted Morelli watching from the sidelines. Now its all happiness! I hope you enjoy the following chapters!_


	25. Being Blackmailed By Ranger Is Hot

Disclaimer: Not Mine...only playing

Author's Note: Enjoy this chapter!

Warning: Slight Smut

Being Blackmailed By Ranger Is Hot

"I don't want to go and you can't make me." Stephanie glared at Ranger. He grinned right back.

"Yes you are. I want to meet your family and I want you to meet mine." Stephanie pouted harder which only made Ranger pull her into his arms. He brushed his lips against hers and she melted into his strong arms. She snuggled against him and let out a sigh.

"I can't believe you're blackmailing me." Ranger chuckled and Steph shivered at the feel of the vibration against her already sensitive nipples.

He had to be hurting as much as she was but he never showed it. He was as strong as an ox and twice as ornery. He had all the willpower and she had none. See it all started that night he came back to his apartment bleeding and bruised.

* * *

Ranger open the door quietly so as not to wake to Steph. He had Bobby look him over just in case, but he was fine. His lip was bleeding and so was his eyebrow and his ribs were sore from where Morelli kicked him. Other than that he was fine. He had won the battle and he never felt more victorious. He was fighting for someone that he loved. He smiled to himself. He loved her. He toed off his boots and walked silently into the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. He was leaning against the counter when the kitchen light flicked on.

Steph rubbed the sleep from her eyes and again Ranger smiled. God she's beautiful, he thought. She looked up at him and gasped.

"What happen to you?" She was over by his side in less than a second. She was holding his chin with her thumb and forefinger twisting his head this way and that. Ranger sat down his bottle of water and grabbed her hips in his hands bringing her closer to his hard body.

"I'm fine. Just a couple of scratches." He tried to kiss her but she ducked away from him. She turned back to him and glared. The spark in her beautiful blue eyes made Ranger hard. But he tapped it down. They weren't ready for that yet.

"What happen tonight? You didn't say that you had any take downs or anything." She realized what she said and started stuttering. "N-Not that you have to tell me or anything. I mean.." She was interrupted by Ranger's hard mouth on her more softer one. He demanded entrance with his tongue and she happily gave it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself closer to him. She slid her fingers through his hair as he nipped her bottom lip. She moaned and rubbed her groin against his erection.

He groaned loudly and pulled his mouth away from hers. "Babe, we can't do this." Steph looked crestfallen and started to pull away from him. He held on to her and pulled her close to his body. She tried to wiggle away, her face bright red from Ranger's rejection.

"Babe, let me explain." She barely nodded her head. He gave her a tight hug before explaining. "Babe, you have no idea how badly I want to take you to bed and keep you there until you can no longer remember your own name." She blushed, but kept her head lowered avoiding his eyes.

He placed a finger underneath her chin and brought her eyes to meet his. He gave her a small smile then brushed her lips with his once then twice before pulling away.

"I know you want to know what happened to my face and I need to tell you. If I drag you to bed then yes tonight you will forget all about it. That I can promise you, but tomorrow morning you'll wake up, see my face and then you'll ask me again and when I tell you it will only make you mad. I want the first time I make love to you be perfect. I don't want an argument first thing in the morning because the last thing on my mind is going to be an argument. Okay?" Steph nodded slowly. She bit down on her lower lip.

"So what happened to you face?" Ranger broke out in a grin. He pulled away enough to grab her hand and drag her to the couch. The both sat down and Ranger turned to face Steph. With their knees touching, he told Steph why he his face was bleeding.

"I went to Morelli's." Steph's face turned liquid paper white and her eyes widen.

She barely managed to stutter out. "W-Why?" Ranger took a deep breath before continuing.

"I found out what Morelli did." Steph's mouth dropped open and she jumped up. Her face was red and her breathing was coming in hard little pants.

"He told you. Hal told you." Ranger stood up and followed Steph. He tried to wrap his arms around her but she pushed him away. Her voice was rising with each word. "He's my friend I told him in confidence. He shouldn't have told you, Ranger. That was private." Ranger ran a finger down her soft cheek.

"Hal told me but only because I was eavesdropping on their conversation. I shouldn't have been. But Steph I have a right to know." His voice left no room for argument. Steph glared at him. If looks could kill, Ranger would be dead.

"You have no right to that information." Ranger let his blank face slip for just a minute at that statement. It was only for a minute but Steph seen it and she backed up. Ranger grabbed a hold of her arm and yanked her to him. His voice low but full of concern and care.

"I do have a right to know, Stephanie. We're together and you are mine. Just like I'm yours. He was going to rape you, Babe. Yes he did apologize but that doesn't excuse his behavior. What he did was wrong and I had to let him know that I take care and protect the people I care about." Steph pursued her lips and nodded.

She gave him a small smile. "Is he alive?" Ranger let out a bark of laughter. "Yes he's alive. We did have a little spar between the both of us but it was fair. He told me to tell you that he was sorry." Steph let out a breath.

"So does that mean I don't have to worry about him asking me out anymore?" Ranger wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her to him.

"Nope, he knows that you are all mine. He just hated to see you go. I can't blame him, Babe. You are one in a million." Steph blushed and Ranger laughed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and drew his head down to hers. He opened his mouth and she slipped her tongue in. He sucked on her tongue before slipping his own tongue in her mouth. She moaned and then slid her hands down his chest to his waist. She tugged on his shirt and Ranger grabbed her hands.

"Will you stay with me tonight? Just to sleep, babe?" She rolled her eyes but nodded. He smiled. "Good. Go take a shower and get ready for bed. You can wear one of my shirts to sleep in." At her look he added, "Please." She smiled and walked away.

* * *

**A Week Later-**

Ranger and Steph were cuddled on the couch watching the Rangers game in Ranger's apartment. She was curled up against his left side, her feet tucked up under her. There was a blanket thrown over them and Ranger had his arm around her stroking her hair.

**"**Ugh! I can't believe he did that!" Steph screamed at the TV. Ranger chuckled and a little shiver of pleasure went through Steph's body.

"Babe, it's only a game." Steph rolled her eyes and snuggled closer to Ranger.

"I know. I just can't help it." They settled back down to watch the game when Steph's cell phone began to jingle. She grabbed the phone and glanced at the screen. She put the phone back down and went back to watching TV. Ranger raised an eyebrow and grabbed the phone before Steph could stop him. He hit the green button and handed it to Steph. She glared at him and grabbed the phone.

"Hello."

"Stephanie, this is your mother." Steph snorted. No shit, she thought.

"Hi Mom. What are you up to?"

"This Sunday you need to come to dinner and bring your new young man. I will not take no for answer."

"Uh well Mom, we're gonna be a little bu...SY." Steph yelped at Ranger's teeth against neck. Ranger chuckled against her neck where he just nipped her. He gently whispered in her ear in a low sexy voice. "Tell your mother yes, Babe. I promise you won't regret it." Steph groaned and finally answered her mother who for the last couple of seconds had been yelling in the phone.

"Stephanie, where did you go?"

"I'm here Mom. Yes we'll be there at 6." Steph had to stop talking because Ranger was sending chills of pure pleasure down her spine. His tongue was circling her ear then he nipped her earlobe.

"Good, we'll be having pot roast."

"Uh, okay. Mom, but please only you and dad and Grandma. No Val and her brood." Her mother let out a sigh but agreed.

"We'll see you guys Sunday." Steph hung up and immediately turned and glared at Ranger. But before she could utter a word he hauled her to him and sealed his mouth over hers. She instantly melted against him. His tongue caressed the inside of her mouth before running along her front teeth then across her bottom lip. Her head dropped back as his mouth slid along her jaw. He kissed, nibbled, and sucked down her throat and then back up and down the other side. She straddled his lap so grinding her center against his erection felt so good. His hands which had been in her hair slipped down and squeezed her breasts. Creating just enough friction to tease and to pleasure.

He whispers against her throat. "A little harder, Babe. You're almost there." How he knows, she doesn't know nor does she care. She rubbed herself harder against the front of his pants. She's only wearing a t-shirt and panties and the roughness of his cargoes is directly against her clit. He pinches her nipples and she grinds herself harder against erection. His mouth finds her nipple through her shirt and he sucks it hard into his mouth throwing her into an orgasm. She throws her head back and moans.

"Oh Ranger." She shakes as she slowly comes down to earth. He pulls her closer and rubs her back. She settles against him and falls asleep.

* * *

**The Next Morning-**

Ranger was lying on his back and Steph was curled against his right side. She was lazily running her fingers up and down his hard chest. She would trace over the fine delicate lines of his abs and then run a finger around each nipple and then back down his chest. Each time she would run her hand down a little further. Until finally she brushed against the hardness of his cock. She immediately found herself on her back under Ranger. Her hands pinned over her head. She looked into his dark brown eyes and then licked her lips. He growled and crushed his lips against hers. Last night's kiss was soft and sweet where as this kiss was hard and rough. His tongue demanded entrance to her mouth and she gladly let him in.

She started to wiggle against him and he pulled away. Breathing hard he managed to force the words out, "You are playing with fire." She tried to break her hands free but was unsuccessful.

"Then please burn me. This is driving me crazy. Last night was incredible, but you were left unsatisfied. Let me make it up to you." He let go of her hands and rolled off the bed. He turn to look at her his cock jutting out against him. She licked her lips glazing at his perfect erection.

"Babe, I am only saying no because I know once I start I won't stop and I want our first time together to be perfect."

"It will be perfect I promise." He grinned at her.

"Get dressed. It's Saturday. What do you want to do?"

Just like that the subject was closed. That's how Steph came to standing in the bedroom pouting.

* * *

"I don't want to go and you can't make me." Stephanie glared at Ranger. He grinned right back.

"Yes you are. I want to meet your family and I want you to meet mine." Stephanie pouted harder which only made Ranger pull her into his arms. He brushed his lips against hers and she melted into his strong arms. She snuggled against him and let out a sigh. He pulled away before anything got started and she got an idea. She ran her fingers along his arm and up his bicep.

"Why don't we stay here and we can make this our first time together." He gave her his wolfish grin. He pinned against the wall with her hands above her head.

"Remember I told you I wanted our first time to be perfect?" She wiggled trying to get away. When that didn't work, she nodded.

"Yes I remember. What about it?" She was mad and she didn't care if he knew. Oh he knew and he was loving it.

"I have that perfect night all planned and if you want it, Babe we are going to dinner at your parents tonight." Stephanie's mouth dropped open.

"You're blackmailing me." He nuzzled her neck.

"Yes I am. I want to meet your parents and I want you to meet mine. I have told you this and I always get my way."

"I can't believe you're blackmailing me." Ranger chuckled and Steph shivered at the feel of the vibration against her already sensitive nipples. He nipped just below her collarbone before pulling away. He pushed her into the bathroom and slapped her ass. She turned around and glared at him.

"Now get your sexy little ass in there and get ready. You have an hour to get ready. That way I'll have 30 minutes to get ready before we have to leave." Her eyes widen at that and she began to protest. Ranger cut her off. "Not happening Babe. If you aren't ready in an hour, I will dress you myself. I can promise you won't like it." His words are harsh but by the tone of his voice, she knew he would never hurt her. She decided to push him a little more.

"What are you going to do? Drag me to my parents' house naked?" He smiled his 200 watt smile before dragging his eyes the length of her body. He stalked over to her and her eyes widen and the area between her legs immediately became damp. He gets right in her face before replying.

"Babe, I would never drag you anywhere-besides to my bed-naked. No one is allowed to see your hot little body naked but me." He gave her a hard kiss before pushing her into the bathroom.

_Author's Note: Are you guys getting anxious? It's almost time..._


	26. Meeting The Handler

Disclaimer: Not Mine

Author's Note: I just wanted to let you all know that I love each and every one of your reviews. I sometimes don't get a chance to respond to them all, but I do appreciate it. LOTS! So thank you so much! I'm sorry it took so long! I hope it was worth the wait!

Meeting The Handler

Stephanie walked into Ranger's kitchen feeling quite proud of herself. She took a shower, shave her legs, got dressed, did her hair, and her make-up all in under 47 minutes. And damn do I look good, she thought. She decided on a lilac colored skirt that fell just above her knees and a white top that was perfect for the spring weather. She decided on a pair of sandals that matched her skirt. They had a little heel but nothing to scandalous. She left her hair down curling softly around her face. She also put on tons of mascara since she was going to need a lot of courage.

She didn't want to go to this dinner. She wanted to run as far away as possible. However she wanted her perfect night with Ranger and she was going to get it.

Speaking of Ranger, he walked out of the bedroom looking positively yummy. He was wearing a pair of khaki slacks and a dark olive green Henley long sleeve shirt which was opened at the throat. He had a pair of loafers on his feet and a gold watch on his wrist. His hair was pulled back with a leather tie and his ears were bare.

The pants hugged his thighs and it showed that sexy bulge in his pants. He might regret wearing them pants when he encounters Grandma, Steph thought. The Henley shirt looked as though it was painted on and Steph wanted to rip it off his body.

"See something you like, Babe?" The amusing tone in his voice made her jerk her eyes up. His face held a smirk and Steph rolled her eyes.

"Maybe I do. Maybe I don't." Ranger raised an eyebrow. Steph blew out a frustrated breath.

"Alright fine. You're hot as hell and you turn me on. Happy?" Ranger put his hands on her waist and pulled her close. He rubbed against her and she sucked in a breath. She could feel how hard he was. He traced her ear with his tongue and huskily whispered.

"You turn me on too, Babe." He rubbed against her some more before pulling away. "Come on, Babe. Let's go." He stepped around her and headed to the door.

"Jerk." Steph whispered under her breath. Ranger chuckled. She grabbed her bag and walked out the door.

* * *

They pulled up in front of her parents' place at 5:49. Her mother and grandmother were waiting outside on the front porch. Both of them had anxious looks marring their faces. Steph let out a sigh of annoyance.

"How do they do that?" Ranger glanced her way.

"Do what?" She nodded her head towards the front porch.

"We still have ten minutes before 6. How did they know that we would be here now not ten minutes from now?" Ranger barely shrugged in answer before climbing out of vehicle. He decided to take one of his company SUVs since they were American made. Steph said her dad had a thing for American made vehicles. He walked around to the passenger side and helped Steph out of the vehicle. He kissed her on the forehead before she moved away from the SUV.

They both turned and headed towards the welcoming committee. Steph snorted. Yea right. Steph reached them first. She planted on a fake smile and faced her mother.

"Hi Mom." She expected her mom to make a snide remark over something but when Helen Plum looked at her daughter, she smiled. An actual endearing smile.

"Stephanie, you look beautiful." Steph barely had time to wipe the surprise look off her face but she did. She gave her mother a real smile.

"Thank you. Mom, this is Ranger. Ranger, this is my mom Helen." Helen turned to Ranger and held out her hand. Ranger took it and gave her one of his fabulous 200 watt smiles. A pink blush crept up her neck and face. Steph resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Plum." Steph barely stop the snort that came out when her mom practically swooned at Ranger's feet.

"It is nice to meet you, but is your name really Ranger?" She asked but her voice was filled with respect. She didn't want him to take it the wrong way. Ranger just flashed her another 200 watt smile and answered.

"No Ma'am. My mother named me Ricardo Carlos. After my father. Please call me Carlos." Helen smiled at him and nodded. Steph took that as her cue to introduce her Grandmother. She grabbed Ranger's hand and he looked at her.

"Ranger this is my Grandmother, Edna Mazur. Grandma, this is Ranger." Steph braced herself for her grandmother's outrageous innuendos. Edna held out her hand prepared to make a witty comment. As soon as Ranger took her hand and placed a small kiss upon her knuckles, she was speechless. He flashed her a smile and she blushed. This time Steph did roll her eyes.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Mazur." She giggled and Steph's jaw dropped. My Grandmother just giggled. I guess Ranger can make any woman fall at her feet, Steph thought. Grandma Mazur then regained her tongue.

"Well aren't you a handsome thing. Sexy too." She step back and look Ranger up and down. She licked her lips and Ranger grimaced. "You are the full package. A very fine package." At those words, her gaze lands on the impressive bulge in his pants. With a full grin, her eyes jump back to his face. "My granddaughter sure can pick them." Before she could say anything else, Mrs. Plum interceded.

"Mother, that is enough. Let's go in and get dinner on the table." Grandma Mazur gave a huff and stomped into the house. Mrs. Plum behind her. Steph let out a breath. Ranger looked at her and cocked an eyebrow. Stephanie glared at him.

"What?" Ranger chuckled. She started to go into the house, but Ranger grabbed her arm and yanked her to him. He gave her a hard kiss before pulling away.

"You okay, Ranger?" The look on his face is confusion but he quickly recovers. He gives Steph another kiss, but this one soft and sweet. A brushing of their lips nothing more. He gives a little shudder after pulling away.

"Your Grandmother is a scary woman, Babe." Steph can't help it. She starts laughing. Tears streaming down her face, she bends over with her hands on her knees. Before her laughter comes to a stop, Ranger bends over to her height and cups her face with his thumb and forefinger dragging her eyes to his. He runs a tongue over her lips before he whispers, "Paybacks are a bitch, Babe. Remember that." He lets go of her face and walks into the house.

Watching his tight ass walk away, Steph hoped paybacks were a bitch. She needed some hot payback and he was just the man to deliver them. She walked into the house and grabbed Ranger's hand as he was standing in the foyer of the house. She led him into the living room where her father was watching a game. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. Her dad looked up at his daughter and smiled.

"Hi Pumpkin." He stood up and kissed her cheek and then turned accusing eyes to Ranger. Ranger stood with his back straight and looked straight at Frank Plum. Steph rolled her eyes.

"Daddy, this is Ranger. Ranger, this is my dad Frank Plum." Ranger held out his hand, but Mr. Plum just stood there and looked at him. Just great, thought Steph he hates him.

"What's your name, Solider?" How did he know that, Steph thought?

"Manoso, Sir. Ricardo Carlos Manoso." A smile graced Frank Plum's face before sliding his hand in Ranger's. He then clapped him on the back at the same time.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet _The_ Ranger Manoso." Ranger looked slightly perplexed at Mr. Plum's word of phasing.

"I was in the army, Son. They called me The Handler." Ranger couldn't keep the surprise off his face.

He smiled before replying. "It is a _honor_ to meet you, Sir."

"No need to call me sir, Frank will be fine." Before Frank could say another word, Helen called for dinner. "Come on Son. Let's go eat." Stephanie watched in amazement as her father and the love of her life walked out of the room together. Two down only one more to go, she thought. If only it was that simple.

* * *

Seated between her father and Ranger at the dining room table, Steph started eating. Ranger was eating the roast with potatoes and carrots too. Even though he had more carrots on his plate than normal people would. He had no gravy. What was wrong with this man? Steph looked over at Ranger and smiled. Not a damn thing.

Ranger and Frank talked during the entire meal. Mostly about the past. Their Army days. Even though they didn't dare discuss actual details.

"So tell me Ranger, are you through with the army life?" Ranger swallowed his bite of carrot before answering.

"Yes Sir. I retired just recently." Frank nodded.

"What do you do now?"

"I own a security business."

"Any good?" Steph spoke up in his defense.

"He has three separate companies in three separate states, daddy." Frank raised his eyebrows.

"That's impressive." Ranger shook his head.

"I just did what I knew best."

"Good answer, Solider." Steph smiled. Her dad really liked him. There was one thing she wanted to know.

"Daddy, why did they call you the Handler?" Frank shrugs his shoulders.

"Oh who knows." Ranger grins.

"Forgive me Sir for speaking, but I have to tell her." Frank gave a small smile.

With an amused tone he replied, "If you must."

Ranger turned to look at Steph. "Your father was the perfect solider. They called him the Handler because he could handle anything. No matter the environment or the situation he was in, he was there and he _handle_ it very well." Steph looked at her father in a new light.

"I didn't know that." Her father shrugged. Ranger spoke up once again.

"Your father was the best at everything he did. The army lost a good man the day he retired." Ranger went back to eating. Steph looked over at her father and smiled. A faint blush had risen in his dark Italian cheeks from the praise he received from Ranger.

"Daddy, how did you know about Ranger?" Frank and Ranger both looked at Steph. Frank with admiration and Ranger with curiosity.

"Ranger got his nickname for being the best at what he did. Which was everything. Ranger here tackled any and all things with a vengeance. With a thirst of what was to come. He demanded, earned, and kept respect from everybody. Ranger was also the perfect solider." A look passed between her father and Ranger before they both went back to eating.

Steph's mom who was quiet during the exchange finally found her voice. "Carlos, what is the name of your security company?" Ranger looked up at her mother and smiled.

"RangeMan, Ma'am." Frank coughed at the answer and looked up.

"You owe RangeMan?" Ranger looked from Steph's mother to her father and nodded. "I do."

Frank clapped him on the back. "You're a good man, Ranger. A damn good man."

"Thank you, Sir." They went back to eating. Grandma Mazur finally decided to make her presence known.

"A damn good man is right. My baby granddaughter found her a hot specimen of a man. What I wouldn't give to spend the night with his sexy ass?" Ranger shrunk down his seat. "So Stephanie, is he any good?" Before Steph could answer Mrs. Plum spoke up.

"Mother. Kitchen. Now." Each word was emphasize. Grandma Mazur chuckled and followed her daughter into the kitchen. Frank stood up and grabbed Ranger's shoulder.

"You wanna join me in the garage for a cigar, Son?" Ranger stood up and nodded.

"I would be honored, Sir." Frank with a gesture of his hand told Ranger to go first. Before he walked out of the room he bent down to whisper in Steph's ear.

"He's a good man, Pumpkin. Keep him." Steph smiled and nodded. She kissed her father on the cheek and whispered back. "I will." Frank walked out of the dining room and out of sight.

Steph looked up as her mother and grandmother walked back in the room. They both looked around the dining room. Steph answered their question before they even asked it.

"They went to the garage for a cigar." Her mother rolled her eyes and then sat down a piece of cake in front of Steph. She licked her lips. Pineapple upside down cake. Yummy! Both her mother and grandmother sat down on either side of her and she groaned. Should have known it wasn't going to be easy.

Never the one to mince words she asked, "Do you like him, Stephanie?" Steph looked at her mom and bit her lip.

"Yea Mom, I do. A lot." Her mother nodded and smiled. She patted Steph's hand. "He's a good man, Stephanie. Keep him." She smiled at her mom and at those words she just spoke. "I will."

_Author's Note: Again I hope it was worth the wait. After many arguments(all in my head) I decided to go with the more serious dinner than a fun quirky one. _


	27. Meeting The Manosos

Disclaimer: Not Mine

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews on my last chapter! I enjoyed them all! Hopefully the good stuff will come soon! *hint hint*

Italics are Spanish

Meeting The Manosos

"Ranger, do I look okay?" Steph was standing in front of her bathroom mirror twirling back and forth trying to decide whether or not to change outfits. She was wearing a black crinkle skirt that twirled when she moved and a pink blouse with a white camisole top underneath it. She decided on a pair of black sandals that were flat. She was wearing a gold chain with matching bracelets. She looked simple and elegant. Or least she hoped.

Ranger arrived at her door step almost 20 minutes ago looking yummy. He was wearing a pair of black slacks with black loafers and a dark blue button up shirt. The shirt was rolled up at the sleeves revealing dark skin and bulging biceps. A few buttons left undone at the throat left part of his dark chest bare to Steph's eyes. His hair was pulled back and this time a medium diamond stud dawned his left lobe.

Ranger stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her neck then her cheek before finally pressing his cheek next to hers. Looking in the mirror, he smiled.

"Babe, you look beautiful. Good enough to eat in fact." She didn't need the look in his eyes to understand the double entendre. The mere thought of his tongue on her made her panties damp.

He turned her in his arms and cover her mouth with his. He nipped her bottom lip causing her gasp in pleasure. He took the opportunity to plunge his tongue deep inside the warm recesses of her mouth. She moaned into his mouth and ran her hands up his warm solid chest. He widen his stance a little and pulled her closer so she was nestled between his legs. He fists his hands through her hair and angles her head to delve deeper. He pulls away and kisses his way down her jaw and to her throat.

Breathing heavy Steph squeaks out, "Does this mean dinner is canceled?" Ranger groans and pulls away. He slips his hands to cup her face and brings their foreheads together.

"I'm sorry Babe. I got carried away." She grinned.

"I'm so not complaining." Ranger chuckled and pulled away completely.

"Come on Babe. Let's go."

* * *

They pulled up in front of the home where Ranger grew up. It was a beautiful two story ranch style house. Beautiful roses in colors of red, pink, yellow and white adorned the front yard. Steph sat in the passenger seat wringing her fingers in her lap. She could feel that everything was going to be just fine, but her palms were sweaty and her heart was racing. All in all she was scared to death to meet his parents. She loved this man beyond words and she wanted his parents to like her. She wanted to be able to call them and find it easy to actually talk to them. She really wanted Ranger's parents to care for her in the way that in laws do. Not the nasty kind though.

Ranger grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles. She looked up at him and tried to smile. He shook his head and smiled. "Babe, they're going to love you. Quit worrying. Now come on let's go." He let go of her hand and got out of the vehicle. He came around to her side and helped her out of the low car.

Ranger opened the front door and called out to his parents. "Mama. Papa." Almost immediately a tall dark hair man and a medium size woman with dark hair lined with gray came into the foyer. She threw her arms around Ranger's neck and gave him a hug.

"_Carlito, I am so glad you came for dinner. How are you? Is this Stephanie?" _She let go of Ranger and turn to her. She grabbed Steph's hands and smiled. "_She is very beautiful, Carlito. You are very lucky, my son." _

_"Yes Mama, very lucky indeed." _He put his arm around his mother's small frame and kissed her temple. "Please Mama, speak English. Stephanie doesn't know Spanish." He turned to look at Steph. "Yet." The look in his gaze sent chills of desire racing through Steph's body.

Mrs. Manoso gave Steph a hug and then pulled back to smile at her. "Forgive me, Stephanie. I will speak English. You are a very beautiful girl." Steph blushed. "Thank you, Mrs. Manoso."

Mr. Manoso stepped up and placed a hand on his wife's shoulder. He smiled at Stephanie. "Please Stephanie call us Ric and Maria. After all you're family." When Steph's eyes widen, Ranger laughed. He let go of his mom and drew Steph close for a hug.

"Yes Babe, you are family." Ranger turned back to his family and smiled at his dad.

"Hi Papa." He held out his hand and his father took it only to drag him closer to give him a hug.

"It is good to see you, son. How is the security business?" Ranger nodded.

"Good." Ranger drew his mother in for another hug. "What's for dinner, Mama? It smells delicious." Mrs. Manoso patted her son's cheek and smiled.

"Cuban lamb shanks with Cuban empanadas and eggplant. For dessert we have tres leches cake." Steph licked her lips in anticipation. Ranger seen it and almost growled in misery. Steph didn't know but he was about to explode with wanting her. The only reason why he hadn't yet is because he wanted their first time to be perfect not rushed. He had that perfect night already completely planned. The roof was being fixed at this very moment. He had it all planned and Steph was going to love it.

Mrs. Manoso's voice broke the silence. "Come on everybody. Dinner is ready." She took off into the kitchen and they all followed behind her.

They were sitting at the long rectangle table in the dining room with their plates already piled high. Steph was busy shoving food in her mouth moaning at every bite. Mrs. Manoso grinned.

"I'm glad you are enjoying dinner, Steph. Do you eat Cuban food often?" Steph chewed and swallowed a bite of food before answering.

"Actually no I haven't. In fact I think this is the first time ever. I'm beginning to regret that. This is so delicious. You are a wonderful chef." Mrs. Manoso smiled at Stephanie warmth filling her eyes.

"Thank you, Querida. Do you like to cook?" Steph let out a little laugh.

"No. I stink at cooking."

"Ever you tried to cook?"

"My mom tried to teach me when I was little but she got frustrated quickly then I got upset so it's never went beyond that."

"If you ever wish to learn to cook one of Carlito's favorite meals just let me know. I taught each one of my children to cook and they all excel. Carlos and his brother were not easy to teach. Often times I wanted to hit them over the heads with my rolling pin." Steph laughed and winked at Ranger.

"Ranger can cook?" Ranger grimaced at the question but Mrs. Manoso only laughed.

"Oh yes he can cook very well. He can also bake. He took to baking very easily." Steph's eyes got wide.

"You mean like baking cookies and cakes, right?" Mrs. Manoso nodded and smiled.

"He can fix the perfect flan. His favorite dessert."

Steph's mouth dropped once again. "He eats dessert?" Both of his parents started laughing.

"You couldn't keep Carlos here out of sugar bowl. He was always eating something sweet."

"Oh my gosh. How come he doesn't eat it now?" Steph looked over at Ranger who was almost blushing. She could tell he hated the turn of the conversation and she was hoping it didn't change his opinion of her.

Ranger answered the question for her. "Cavities. I had a mouth full of the stupid things. I learned my lesson. Now I only eat dessert if necessary."

"Will you be eating dessert tonight, Carlitos?" His mother asked him.

He smiled. "It's necessary." The whole table laughed.

* * *

After dinner Ranger and his father went off in search of the garage to smoke a Cuban cigar. His father wasted no time.

_"So do you love her?" _Ranger took a draw off the cigar and nodded.

_"Very much so, Papa. She is perfect." _

_"Are you going to marry her?"_

_"She's against marriage because of her last husband. He cheated on her so she's a little gun shy on that."_

_"That's understandable but would you marry her?"_

_"Yea I think I would. She understands my life and my past. She accepts my business and my friends. She's not interested in my money and she doesn't care about my looks. She can stand up to me. She can argue with me without being scared." _

His father looked impressed._ "That is saying something, Carlos. Make sure you don't let her go. She's perfect for you. I like her. So does your mother. She's a keeper."  
_

Ranger smiled and nodded. That was all he needed to hear. Not that he needed to hear his parents approval but he knew Steph would.

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Steph and Mrs. Manoso were cleaning the kitchen. Steph really liked his parents and she hoped they liked her.

"Steph, you work for Carlos at RangeMan?" Steph nodded and continued to load the dishwasher.

"I do."

"Do you like it?" Again Steph nodded.

"Yes I love it. It's never the same thing twice in one day and it's a challenge." His mother nodded her head. She turned to face Steph.

"You like challenges?"

"I guess I do. I just don't like sitting behind a desk all day. Working at RangeMan keeps me from doing that."

"Does Carlos like that you go out with the guys and bounty hunt?" Steph shrugged.

"He's never said I couldn't do it. That's a big reason why I like him so much. I don't like being told what to do and I seem to do the opposite of what I'm told to do. So if he told me I couldn't do it, I would probably do it anyway." Mrs. Manoso laughed at that statement.

"That's good. You're an adult and you can do what you want. That is how I raised my children. To respect their significant others. Carlos should be no different."

"Mrs. Manoso, he does. He lets me be me." There was a dreamy look on Steph's face so Mrs. Manoso asked the one question she was dying to know.

"Do you love him?" Steph snapped her head in Mrs. Manoso's direction and gulped. She couldn't lie to this sweet woman. She looked toward to the kitchen door hoping Ranger was no where near.

"Yes I do. I love him very much." Mrs. Manoso patted her cheek.

"Good. He's a good man. He'll take care of you. You won't let him run all over you." Steph nodded.

"He is a good man and no I won't let him tell me what to do." The look of pure independence on Steph's face made Mrs. Manoso laughed. _She's a keeper, _Mrs. Manoso thought.

_Author's Note: Not a typical dinner but then again nothing I do is typical! I hope you enjoyed! Guess what's next? :)_


	28. Under The Stars

Disclaimer: Not Mine

Author's Note: Okay..here ya go! The much awaited chapter! Please Enjoy it people and let me know what you think!

WARNING: SMUT!..at the end

P.S. I don't know what the heck is going on with Fan Fiction.. I have tried posting this several times... I hope it's all here!

Under The Stars

Ranger made sure his office door was locked before dialing his cell phone. After a couple of rings, she finally answered.

"Hola, mi sobrino."(hi my nephew)

"Hola, Tia Ella." (aunt) Ranger rubbed the back of his neck. "Is everything ready, Tia?"

"The bed will be delivered and set up by 2:00. The deliveryman promise to call before hand so everything can be hush hush." Ranger let out the breath he had been holding.

"Thank you Tia. I appreciate all your help. I couldn't have done all this without you."

"It's no problem, mi sobrino. Are you sure you don't want me to cook anything?" Ranger nodded then almost laughed at himself when he realized he was on the phone. She couldn't see him. Damn, he really was nervous.

"I'm sure. I'm going to cook everything tonight. In fact, I'm getting off work in a couple hours to go upstairs to start fixing everything.

"Everything that was on your list is upstairs. I put everything away. That was quite a list." Ranger chuckled.

"I know it was, but I wanted a little bit of everything for Steph. You know just in case she doesn't care for something."

"That's a smart move, Carlos. Is the security set up?"

"I had Lester and Bobby put everything up and get it all running last night. Everything except the bed is done."

Ella laughed. "You really like this girl, mi sobrino."

Ranger let out another breath. "I do, Tia. I really do. She makes me feel whole. Complete, I guess you could say."

"Keep a hold of her, Carlos. She is truly a diamond in the ruff." Ranger smiled at that. That was how he remember meeting her. Her face flushed from laughter and happiness as she bounced into Tank's office. She just signed the one account he had been wanting since he opened his security business. She was just a breath of fresh air. A real diamond in the ruff.

"I couldn't have said it better myself, Ella. She really is. Now I have to get off here so I finish my work. Thank you again."

"It was my pleasure. Bye Carlos."

"Bye Ella." He hung up the phone and got back to his paperwork. He was about 20 minutes into it when he remember he needed to make one more phone call.

He quickly dialed.

"Yo."

"Where are you?"

"We're in Newark picking up the skip you sent us after."

"Any problems?"

"None so far. Right now we're waiting for him to show."

"How is Steph?" A pause on the phone.

"She's fine. Would you like to talk to her?" Hal's voice is on the verge of laughter.

"Smart ass. Give Stephanie the phone." There was some rustling then Steph's voice came on.

"Hiya Ranger."

"Babe. You okay?" Steph giggled.

"Yes Ranger I'm fine."

"Good. I'll see ya tonight." She giggled again. She knew what tonight was and she was excited.

"Okay." Ranger hung up the phone and dove back into his paperwork.

* * *

Stephanie fobbed her way in to her 4th floor apartment and smiled. Tonight was the night with Ranger. She was so excited, she thought she was going to self combust. Ranger said not to worry about anything. That everything was completely taken care of. He told her to dress causally because it was only going to be him and her. That thought sent a chill of desire racing up and down her spine. Ranger could unnerve her in the best possible way there was and she loved every minute of it. It was so amazing. He was sweet and loving, possessive and protective, but not overly so.

Tonight was the night. Their first night together. Would they click? Would they have chemistry together? Would fireworks go off and would bells ring? Would it be a major disappoint? Not for me but for Ranger. I mean what if he hates it? What if I'm such a disappoint he can never face me again? Oh my gosh, can I go through with this? I don't want to lose Ranger ever. He's truly amazing and he makes me feel as though I can fly. I can't lose that. Hell, I don't want to lose that. I'm so far in love with Ranger I can't see or think straight. To lose him would be like losing a part of myself. But I can't back out of tonight. I want tonight like nothing else. So let's hope fate is on my side for a little while longer.

Steph was trying to decide what to wear when her cell phone started to jingle. She quickly race to the kitchen where it lay on the counter.

Almost out of breathe, she answers. "Hello?"

"Why are you out of breathe?" Steph smiled as she recognize the gruffy voice.

"I was in my bedroom trying to decide what to wear tonight. The phone was in the kitchen. I had to run to answer it."

Shock infuses Ranger's voice. "You ran?" Steph rolled her eyes and let out a dry laugh.

"Ha ha very funny. Yes I ran to answer the phone. Smart ass. It's a good thing your cute." Ranger let out a bark of laughter at the humor in Steph's voice.

"I know it, Babe. You can't resist me." Stephanie started laughing realizing how true that statement really was. She decided to change the subject.

"So what's up, Ranger? You haven't changed your mind have you?" Ranger almost growled over the phone.

"No way am I going to change my mind. Just wanted to let you know that I'll pick you at 6:00 this evening. Wear something completely comfortable." Steph let out a frustrated breathe.

"That really doesn't help. I mean I can be comfortable in anything. Jeans and t-shirt or shorts or even."

Ranger interrupted her before she went any further. "Wear those sexy as hell yoga pants you have with a t-shirt. I'm not picky, Babe. You're spending the evening with me so I don't really care what you're wearing. I would say go naked but then the evening would not go as I planned." Steph let out a nervous giggle.

"Thanks Ranger. I'm going to go get ready now. I'll see you at 6?"

"I'll pick you then." He hung up the phone before Steph could say anything else.

Ranger hung up the phone with Stephanie and immediately dialed his cousin's number. He answered after several rings.

"Report." Les chuckled into the phone.

"Hey coz. Everything is set and ready."

"The security system is in place?"

"All set. Already turned on and activated, Boss." Ranger let out a sigh of relief.

"I don't say it often, but Thank you Lester."

"It's no problem, Carlos. We all love Steph and we see how you two are. What you're doing tonight is beyond awesome. And before you ask, no I haven't told a soul."

"Thank you again"

"De Nada. Later Coz." Lester hung up the phone and Ranger hung up his.

Everything was set. The security system was set and activated as Lester had said. He would check that out before taking Steph up there. Not that he didn't trust his cousin, he did. However he was taking Steph up there to make love to her and he wanted her to feel as safe as possible. The bed was now set up and again before taking Steph up there he would make sure it was set up properly. Not that he didn't trust his aunt but again this was Stephanie. He had all the food cooked and put away in the proper containers. He would take all the food upstairs and put it away before picking up Stephanie.

Ranger glanced at his watch. "Shit, it's already 5." He grabbed the containers of food and headed out his apartment door. He raced upstairs to the roof to look before he took his shower. He looked around and noticed that everything was perfectly in place. He put the food away and turned the radio on. A classical song he didn't recognize started playing across the speakers. He turned it down just a little bit for turning to look around some more. He was simply amazed at how everything turned out. He smiled to himself. Tonight was going to be perfect. He headed back downstairs to take a shower and get ready.

* * *

At exactly 6 that evening a knock sounded at Steph's door. She finally decided on the black yoga pants that Ranger insisted she wear. She had on a pair of flip flops with a bright blue t-shirt that matched. Her hair was down around her shoulders and she worn no jewelry. Ranger told her to keep it simple. So she did.

She opened the door to Ranger and gave him a huge smile.

"Wow, you look disgustingly... sexy." Ranger threw his head back and laughed. Steph laughed with him. He really did look sexy as hell. He was wearing a pair of black sweatpants that hung low on his lean hips and a white tank top otherwise known as a wife beater. On his feet was also a pair of flip flops. However his were black. His hair was down and he wore no jewelry. She felt better about her choice of clothing seeing Ranger, but she couldn't help but wonder what he had planned for them.

Ranger tucked a curl behind her ear and smiled. "Are you ready to go, Babe?" Steph smiled back and nodded.

"I am. Let's go." He placed a hand on the small of her back and lead her out in the hallway. He shut the door firmly behind him and kept walking towards the elevator. He pressed the up button and got a surprise look from Steph. He just gave her a small smile. They stepped into the elevator and Ranger pushed the button for the roof. Steph's mouth dropped open in surprise. Ranger touched her chin with the tip of his finger closing her mouth. He leaned against the wall and drew Steph to him so she leaned against him. He bent and touched his mouth to her ear.

"You look beautiful, Babe." Steph blushed.

"Thank you."

The elevator reached the top and the doors slide open. Even though it was April, the sun had already set and the lights Ranger had put up glowed bright. Steph looked around and gasped. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Ranger motioned for her to look around and told her get acquainted with her surroundings. She smiled at that, but did as he said.

Two large gazebo like tents were set up with clear lights hanging from them. Both gazebos had dark ivory curtains surrounding them. The gazebo closest to them had a small table with two chairs, another small table that had a picnic basket sitting on it, and a small refrigerator inside. The little dining table was covered by a white tablecloth and had two candles already lit with a small vase filled with red roses. Right next to that gazebo was a mini dance floor set up with a small radio sitting on a table next to the floor. The radio was on and classical music was playing.

It was the second gazebo that had her smiling the most. Even though both gazebos had curtains so you close out the world, the second one had a see through top on it. So when laying down on the bed you could see the stars. The second gazebo held a king size bed covered in baby blue silk sheets. There was pillows piled high on the bed also covered in the same baby blue material. A small nightstand stood beside the bed and Steph could see a gun sitting there on top. A small trash can also sat beside the bed.

Steph couldn't help it. She turned and smiled at Ranger. He had set everything up and it looked perfect. However knowing him and his stickler for security, she wondered how he could relax and enjoy himself. So she asked him.

"Ranger, what about security? It's not exactly secure up here." Ranger walked over to her and pulled her into his warm embrace. He brushed a small kiss across her lips before answering.

"There are infrared red lasers set up all the around the roof. So if something with any kind of body mass crosses the invisible red lasers, an alarm will go off alerting not only me but RangeMan control room. I have several guns up along with a couple of knives. You are completely safe, Babe."

Steph wrapped her arms around his strong neck and pulled him down. She gave him a hard quick kiss before pulling away completely. She spun around in a circle with her arms spread wide. She laughed and giggled. "Ranger, this is so perfect. It's beautiful up here."

Ranger smiled at her antics. "I'm glad you like, Babe. Come on let's eat." Steph walked back over to the first gazebo. Three of sides were down so it was dark inside the tent. However it was very intimate and strangely arousing. Ranger held out a chair for Steph and she sat down. He placed a kiss on her head before turning to the picnic basket. He got out a set of plates, bowls, silverware, and wineglasses. He sat all that up before reaching into the basket once more. This time he pulled out a bucket that held a bottle of champagne. He poured each of them a glass before heading to the refrigerator.

He started pulling containers of food out and setting them on the table where the picnic basket was. Steph's eyes widen as the food kept coming.

"Wow, Ranger. That is a lot of food." Ranger gave a small chuckle.

"I wanted to make sure I had all my basics covered. I got the small stuff. Some cheese and crackers, grapes, strawberries, and apples. Then I have empanada de queso, corn fritters, papas rellenas, and Cuban medianoche sandwich.

"In English please, Senor."* Ranger let out a laugh as he brought everything over one by one to the the table where Steph sat.

"Okay, we have Cuban cheese turnovers, corn fritters is the same, stuff potatoes, and the Cuban sandwiches which contain ham, roast pork, Swiss cheese, and pickles on medianoche bread."

"What is medianoche bread?"

"It's a sweet yellow egg bread. It's really good. I think you'll like it." Steph nodded.

She gave him a huge smile. "It all sounds really good and I have no doubt I'll love it."

It was silent after that as Ranger gave each of them a serving of everything. He saved the finger snack food for later. After all they were going to use a lot of energy. Especially if Ranger had anything to say about it. After he dished out the food, they both sat down and started eating. With every bite Steph let out a low delicious moan. Ranger shifted in his seat trying to get comfortable. He was hoping Stephanie enjoyed the food, but in the process she was going to kill him.

Steph looked up at Ranger. She swallowed a bite of her sandwich before questioning him. "Who cooked all this? It's so good." Ranger chewed and swallowed a bite of cheese turnover before answering.

"I did, Babe." Steph's eyes widen.

"Really?" Ranger nodded. "Wow, your mom was right. You are really good."

"Thanks Babe." Steph took another huge bite of her sandwich. She swallowed that and then took a bite of her stuff potatoes. She let out another moan. After she finished that bite, she looked up at Ranger.

"So what's for dessert?" Ranger let out a small laugh.

"I made coconut rum flan." Steph's eyes widen once again and she licked her lips. Ranger groaned at the sight of her tongue.

"You made flan?" Ranger nodded. Steph let out a small squeal. "Ooo I can't wait to try that."

"If you want I can go ahead and get it out." Steph shook her head as she was still chewing. Once she swallowed she told him not yet.

"Let's wait. I'm kind of full." Ranger nodded and pushed his plate away. He ate 2 of everything where Steph was still on her first plate. He waited until she was finished before standing up. He held out one dark hand and smiled.

"Would you like to dance, Babe?" She smiled back up at him and placed her hand in his.

"I would love to."

Ranger led her to the make shift dance floor and pulled her into his arms. A soft classical song was playing and it was the perfect rhythm to keep Steph's body tucked close to his. They swayed back and forth enjoying the soft play of music. Steph was looking around and spotted a camera above the door that led downstairs. She furrowed her brows and pulled back slightly from Ranger. He searched her eyes and found a little bit of anger swirly around with arousal. He was a little taken back by the anger so he asked.

"What's wrong?" She nodded towards the camera. She couldn't help but be a little upset.

"There's a camera right there. So everybody downstairs can see what's going on." Ranger nodded in understanding but quickly put her fears to rest.

"No Babe they can not. The camera is skimming over the tops of our heads. They can't even see the tops of the gazebos. I promise. I would never let anything ruin this evening. I just wanted to make sure that our security was completely taken care of."

She smiled at him in an apology. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to jump to conclusions. I just also want this evening to be perfect. A night I'll never forget." Ranger's lips brushed her forehead and her eyes fluttered close. He brushed a kiss over each eyelid and then on each cheek. He continued to rain kisses all over her face before finally settling his lips on hers. She opened her mouth and slipped her tongue in his. He growled low in his throat and pulled her closer.

He slid his hands up under her shirt and let his hands rest on her naked skin. The kiss went on as their tongues continued to duel and fight for control. Ranger pulled his mouth away and kissed, nipped, and licked his way down her jawline to her neck. He bit her throat then licked the spot before sucking her soft skin between his teeth. He pulled back to admire the mark he left. Steph's head was thrown back enjoying Ranger's mouth on her skin.

Ranger lifted her shirt over head and threw it aside. He smiled at the sight of her bright pink lacy Victoria's Secret bra. He continued his journey with his mouth down her chest paying close attention to each piece of her beautiful smooth skin. He came to the tops of her breasts and stopped. Steph lets out a low moan of protest. She opens her eyes to look at the sexy man in front of her.

The look in his eyes is pure heat, lust, and arousal. His voice is a growl when he speaks. "Remove your bra, Babe. I want to see your lovely breasts." Steph doesn't hesitate. She reaches behind her and unhooks the lacy bra. She lets it drop to the ground below her. Ranger brings his hands up to cup each one of her breasts in his palms. Steph once again lets her head fall back enjoying the feel of Ranger's hands on her.

Ranger's mouth touches her ear and he whispers. "You're beautiful, Babe. Your breasts fill my hands like they were made for me. Your nipples are so pink and hard. But I wonder." He paused for a minute for before continuing. "I wonder if they taste as good as they look. Shall I find out?" Ranger didn't wait for her reply which is probably good because she couldn't talk. He bent down and let his tongue slip out and lick one hard nub. Steph moaned and linked her hands through his hair to hold his head in place. He licked the other nipple before pulling it hard into his warm mouth.

He sucked, licked, and nibble both of breasts and nipples until she could no longer even have a coherent thought. He knew exactly what he was doing and how far to take her to. When his mouth finally came back to hers, she openly accepted him. He backed her up to the second gazebo. When the back of her knees hit the soft mattress, Ranger pulled away. He pushed on her shoulders making her sit on the bed. He pulled away and walked around the bed pulling the curtains closed as he did. Once the curtains were all pulled shut Steph could no longer see him.

She was about to call out his name when the curtain in front of her moved and Ranger stepped through. He smiled at her as he walked closer. He pulled off his shirt before coming to stand over her. He cupped her face in his hands and bent down to place a small kiss on her mouth. When he pulled back, he pushed her back so she fell against the bed. He straddled her and braced his hands on either side of her head. He sucked a hard nub into his mouth and Steph moaned. He nipped at her nipple before licking the pain away. He went to the other one and paid it the same attention.

Stephanie let her hands roam his chest raking her nails over his nipples. He hissed through his teeth before giving her a hard kiss. His hands went to her yoga pants. He waited for just a moment to see if Steph would change her mind when she didn't he pulled away. He dragged the pants down her hips and over her legs. He smiled at the matching panties before placing a kiss directly over her pantie clad clit. Steph's hips arched off the bed and moaned.

"Ranger, please."

"Please what, Babe?"

"Touch me." Her words were grounded out so Ranger didn't push it.

He licked her through her panties and she moaned even louder. Ranger smiled as he pulled the pink strip of lace down her hips and over her legs. He pulled her legs apart and stared at the pink, wet, swollen perfection in front of him. She was waxed bare. He thought he might die from the arousal in his pants throbbing for release. His heart seized and his throat felt like it was closing off. He couldn't wait another minute. He licked her from her tiny slit to the hard nub of nerves that so begged for his attention.

Steph's head was thrown back and her eyes closed. Her hands went to his head as to hold him there. She arched her hips up to meet his mouth. His tongue was flicking back and forth over her clit making her crazy. He pulled back slightly to look at Steph. He could see her eyes were closed.

"Babe?" She looked up at him, her eyes a dark murky blue from arousal. "Keep your eyes opened. Look at the sky above you." She nodded her head and he thrust his tongue deep inside her wet channel. She kept her eyes opened and watched the night sky above her as Ranger fucked her with his tongue. She was close to an orgasm when Ranger pulled away. She let out a growl and he chuckled.

"Patience Babe." He flicked his tongue lightly over her clit before easing one long finger inside her. Her hips shot off the bed at the solid intrusion. He gently moved that finger in and out before adding a second finger.

"Dios Mio, Babe. You are so tight and wet." Steph started to close her eyes, but Ranger made a small noise with his throat and her eyes shot open. His fingers started to move in and out and he could feel her orgasm started to close in. He took her clit in his mouth and sucked hard while thrusting his fingers in and out curving over her g-spot. Steph screamed out his name as her orgasm took over and claimed her body.

Ranger slowed his fingers and his sucking as she started to come down. When she was completely still he pulled away. He licked his fingers clean as she watched him. He then shucked his pants pulling out a couple of condoms before easing his way up her body.

"You taste so good, Babe." Steph leaned up and kissed him. She thrust her tongue in his mouth and demanded submission. Ranger put his arms around her and moved so his back was to the bed and she was over him. Steph continued to kiss him, but instead of his mouth she let her mouth trail down his neck to this throat. She nipped his adam apple leaving a mark and he groaned. She kissed his way down his chest and licked his nipple. Ranger kept his eyes open and on her even though it was hard. She was bringing him a lot of pleasure and he was slowly losing his control.

She went to his other nipple and sucked it into her mouth as she did the other one. She finally left his nipples and went to his rock solid abs. Her tongue traced over each individual line and crevice. Ranger finally threw his head and his hands tighten on the silk sheets.

"Keep your eyes on the sky, Ranger." His eyes flew open and he caught her grin.

"Paybacks are a bitch, Babe." Stephanie didn't comment as she took his impressive length deep into her warm mouth. Ranger's hips shot up forcing himself deeper into her mouth. She relaxed her throat and Ranger almost came then. She let her tongue slide over his head before sucking him once again deeper into her mouth. Ranger's hands came up to cup her face as she continued to suck him closer to an orgasm.

When one of her hands went to cup his balls, he quickly flipped them over before Steph could blink. He grabbed a condom from the night stand and sheathed himself. He braced himself on his arms and eased himself slowly inside her. Once completely inside her wet heat, he let her adjust to his size.

Her muscles started to tighten around him, so he began to move. Slowly at first then he started to pick up speed. Her hips arching to meet each one of his thrusts.

"Oh Ranger." Her voice was husky and full of desire. Ranger started to speed up faster so he was thrusting hard and deep. He could feel her orgasm close, so he reached down and pinched her clit. Her hips arched almost violently and she came hard. With her muscles clenching his cock, he followed her and came.

Both of them looking up in throes of an orgasm, saw the shooting star.

He barely managed to grind out, "Make a wish, Babe." He watched as her eyes closed. He smiled and made his wish as his thrusts slowed and he collapsed on top of her. His nose nuzzled her neck and she moaned. He rolled to his back and grabbed a tissue from the night stand. He used the tissue to take the condom off and tossed into the trash can beside the bed. He laid back down and pulled Steph closer to him. He broke the silence.

"Did you make a wish, Babe?" Steph slowly nodded.

"I did, but I'm not telling." Ranger chuckled.

"So you believe if you don't tell anyone that it will come true."

"Of course. You don't?" Ranger shrugged.

"I don't know. I made a wish so I guess I'll see if it comes true or not."

"Are you going to tell me your wish?"

"That goes both ways, Babe." Steph started laughing and Ranger joined her. He felt so good.

When the laughter died down, Ranger could feel Steph's breathing start to labor out and he knew she was starting to fall asleep.

"Babe?"

"Mmmm." He groaned at the vibration against him. She felt so good in the crook of his arm.

"That was incredible." He felt her smile against his naked chest.

One simple word made his heart clench tight in his chest. "Beyond." He smiled at the sound of her sleepy voice. He pulled her tighter to him and went to sleep.

_Author's Note: Okay guys..it is your time to shine... please let me know if it was worth it?_

_*-Is a line from an episode of I Love Lucy._


	29. Dessert

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, all of these wonderful characters are not mine.

Author's Note: Since FF wasn't working properly when my last chapter came out, please feel free to leave a review on this chapter telling me what you thought of the last chapter. I hope I made their night together perfect.

Warning: Smut throughout the whole chapter. Nothing really important, so if you don't like smut, skip this chapter! Thanks! Okay..that's changed..if you don't like smut then skip and read the last paragraph.

Dessert

Ranger's voice was gruff as he was coming awake. "Babe?" Stephanie looked up in Ranger's eyes and smiled. She was currently straddling his naked waist and kissing his hard naked chest. They had only slept for a couple of hours, but Steph was ready to get up, eat dessert, and go another round with the sexy man in black. She went back to kissing his chest and Ranger growled. "Babe." She let out a giggle but didn't stop her sweet torment.

Before she could blink Ranger had flipped them over so he was now the one on top. She looked up into his dark obsidian eyes. "Babe, is there a reason you decided to wake up and immediately start playing with fire?" Steph tried to run her hands up his chest but he secured her wrists in one of his dark hands and held them over her head. She wiggled her naked body against his and he lowered his forehead to hers. His voice came out harsher than he intended. "Babe." Instead of talking, Steph began to trail her lips across his neck. He jerked back and Steph smiled.

"Ranger, I want some dessert." Ranger just looked at her with wide eyes and an open jaw. She shrugged her shoulder. "What?" She said trying to act innocent. Ranger threw his head back and let out a huge laugh. Damn she's cute, he thought.

Once he stopped laughing he rolled off her sweet body. "Come on Babe, let's go eat some dessert." She jumped up and started to get out of the bed. Ranger grabbed her wrist and tugged her towards him. He pulled her forward and brushed his lips with hers. She melted almost instantly into his arms. Ranger pulled away and gave her another smile. He let go and she moved away.

"Ranger?" Her voice was quiet and a little distance. Ranger looked up.

"Yea?" Her bottom lip was between her teeth and she looked around.

"What am I going to wear?" Ranger stood up and opened the top drawer of the night stand and pulled out a black t-shirt. He held it out to Steph who grabbed it, but Ranger didn't let it go. In fact once she held the t-shirt he yanked her towards him so she stumbled into him. He caught her easily. When he had her in his arms he let go of the t-shirt and plunged his hands in her hair and pulled her mouth to his. He dipped his tongue into her warm wet mouth caressing as he did so. He kissed with such fervor that it had Steph in a frenzy wanting more. He pulled away enough but their lips were still touching.

Against her mouth, he whispered. "Now you have one of my t-shirts. I hope I see you wearing it often." Steph smiled against him and nodded.

"I'll wear it with honor." Ranger gave her another hard kiss and pulled away. He grabbed a pair of black silk boxers from the same drawer and slipped them on as Steph slipped the black t-shirt over her head. When she had the t-shirt on, Ranger grabbed her hand and tugged her toward the first gazebo. She sat down in one of the chairs while Ranger grabbed a container from the fridge. As he grabbed a plate and a fork he looked around him. He could see that the security alarm was still activated and running smoothly. That's what he wanted to see. He cut a huge piece of flan and went back to the table. He sat the cake down and went back to the fridge for the cheese, crackers, grapes, strawberries, and apples. He grabbed a bottle of water and went back to the table.

He sat and told Steph to dig in, keeping the piece of flan he brought away from her. She frowned but grabbed some cheese and crackers. Ranger popped in some grapes and then grabbed an apple slice. Steph ate some strawberries and then some grapes. They continued to eat in silence Steph moaning with every small bite she took.

Ranger thought he was going to go mad listening to her make those soft innocent noises. He knew she didn't do it on purpose, but it didn't stop the reaction he was having inside his boxers. He glanced down. Well now his problem was on the outside of his boxers. He looked up and caught Steph eyeing the piece of flan. He smiled as he got an idea. He tucked his erection back in his boxers hard as it was. He got up and walked back towards the night stand. Steph watched him, but once he reached the bed she couldn't see what he was doing.

He came back to the table and sat down. Steph didn't notice anything different so she went back to eating her strawberries. Ranger pulled his erection back of his boxers and slipped the condom that he just grabbed on. Steph wasn't paying him any attention. He grabbed the plate with the piece of flan and Steph's eyes snapped on Ranger. He grinned and crooked his finger in a come here motion. Steph stood up and came around to his side. He sat the plate down and grabbed Steph's waist and pulled her towards him. He made her straddle his hips being careful so her t-shirt remained between them.

"Keep your hands on my shoulders so you don't fall, okay?" Steph looked a little confused but she only nodded. She placed her hands his shoulders. Ranger grabbed the fork in one hand and slid into the sweet dessert. Since his legs were spread open, it also had Steph's legs open and what lay between them exposed which is what Ranger wanted. It was going to be a little difficult getting access to what he wanted, but he knew it was going to be worth it.

He held the fork up to Steph's mouth and she opened accepting the piece he was offering. As he slid the fork in between her lips, he slipped a hand between their bodies and buried a finger deep inside her wet channel. Steph moaned at the dessert, but the moment she felt his finger inside her, her hips arched into him and her head went back. Ranger forked another piece of the dessert never moving his finger. He held the fork back up to her mouth and called her name. She looked back at him her eyes hazy with arousal. He slipped the fork in her mouth at the same time he added a second finger. Steph's eyes once again closed and she let out a low throaty moan.

She was wet and dripping so Ranger didn't waste anymore time. He put the fork down and slid his fingers out of Steph. She let out a noise of protest when his fingers left her body. He grabbed her waist with his hands and lifted her up. When he placed her back down she settled on his cock. He eased her gently down and Steph let out a another moan. It felt completely incredible. Once she was settled on his erection, Ranger grabbed the fork and dipped it back into the dessert. He slipped one hand around her waist anchoring her to him. He held the fork up to her mouth and Steph gladly accepted it. With his hand around her waist, he moved her forward so she could grind herself against him. Steph thrashed her head back and forth moaning around the piece of flan in her mouth.

When Ranger went to grab another bite of flan, he stopped his hand that was around her waist. Everytime he stopped Steph protested. Once he slipped the dessert in her mouth, his other hand would move her again grinding her against him. That's how it went until the last bite of flan was completely gone. When the Ranger took the fork from Steph's mouth the last time, he dropped it on the plate and grabbed Steph's waist with both hands gripping her tight.

He whispered huskily into her ear. "Get ready, Babe. It's going to be a rough and wild ride." Steph couldn't do anything but let out another moan as Ranger began to move her. Slow at first and then he started to pick up the pace until he was slamming in and out of her hard and fast. Steph gripped his shoulders with her nails leaving marks. Ranger didn't care. When her muscles started to pulse and clench around his cock signaling her orgasm, he slammed in one last time coming with her.

Steph fell against him completely satisfied and worn out. Ranger slid both arms around her and held her tight against him. He rocked her back and forth whispering words in Spanish. After a few minutes, he went back to English.

"Babe, that was incredible. You felt so good around my cock." Steph let out a whimper at Ranger's words. No one had ever talked dirty to her before but she had to admit it was a complete turn on. Ranger heard her whimper, but he wasn't quite sure what to make of it, so he did it again.

"Do you have any idea how good it feels to have your sweet pussy squeezing on my cock?" Steph moaned and this time Ranger knew what it meant. His cock twitched inside of Steph ready to go another round. She still hadn't said a word so Ranger asked her a question.

"Babe, does it turn you on when I talk dirty to you?" Steph couldn't speak so she simply nodded. Ranger grinned and started kissing her neck. She let her head fall back so he could have better access. He took advantage of the position and continued kissing, licking, and sucking her neck.. He reached the junction between her shoulder and collarbone and bit down. At her whimper he swiped his tongue over the same spot and then suck the piece of skin into his mouth. When he was done he pulled away and admired his handy work. He never before marked any of his partners, but this time he wanted to make sure the whole world knew that Stephanie was taken.

"Babe, I marked you. I marked your sweet skin so everybody knows your mine." Steph shivered and pulled back. When she was looking into his eyes she asked.

"Can I leave a mark on you?" Ranger let out a groan and nodded.

"I would love for you to mark me, Babe." He angled his head back so Steph could have access to any part of him she wanted. She started at his jawline and kissed her way down. She nipped his adam apple but continued to go further until she reached the same spot at the junction of his shoulder and collarbone. She licked it slowly and Ranger's cock grew harder. Steph wiggled against him and Ranger growled, but he held still. Steph started sucking at first but then she used her teeth and bit down. Ranger's hands tighten on her waist and he managed to grind out. "Harder, Babe. Bite me harder." She was a little shocked that he wanted her to bite him harder, but she did. When Ranger groaned again, she pulled back and looked at the mark. It was dark and ugly looking. Ranger seen the look of shock on her face and he knew it must be ugly. Ranger didn't care. He wanted it and sometimes he liked it rough. He however would never hurt her.

He gripped her waist with his hands and picked her up. He came out of her and Ranger almost let out a noise of protest when their bodies separated. He grabbed a napkin off the table and pulled the dirty used condom off and tossed it into the trash can that was sitting in the gazebo. He stood up and faced Stephanie. The look on his face was intent. Intent on taking her once again hard and fast. He needed her and he wanted her bad. She backed up a step and he followed.

"Babe, are you sore?" She shook her head and Ranger raised an eyebrow.

"Are you lying?" She once again shook her head. Ranger nodded.

"Good, because I want you again. I want to bury my cock deep inside you and fuck you hard and fast. Then once I do that I want to fuck slow and easy until you're screaming for me to fuck you hard and fast." Ranger waited to see if what he just said made her scared or turned her off, but at her whimper he knew she was perfect. He knew then he was never going to let her go. He watched as she pulled her full bottom lip in between her teeth and started to chew on it. He took another step forward but she didn't move back. Another good sign. Ranger let his eyes travel down her perfect little body. At her voice, his head snapped back up.

"Ranger?" His eyes met hers and he groaned. Her eyes were full of arousal, lust, and love.

"Mmmm." She blinked at him and smiled. She walked over to him and placed her hands on his shoulders and hopped up. Her legs went around his waist and he grabbed her waist with his hands. Their mouths came together both of them demanding for control. Ranger let her take over as she explored his mouth with her tongue. He walked them slowly to the bed as she continued to kiss him. When he reached the bed, he pulled away from the kiss and tossed her onto the bed. He grabbed another condom and slid it on.

"Take off your shirt, Babe. I want to be able to see your breasts and I want to be able to suck on your breasts as I fuck you." He heard her sharp intake of breath at his words and he hoped he didn't carry it too far. When she yanked the t-shirt off and threw it aside, he smiled. She was perfect. She went to lay down and Ranger stopped her.

"I changed my mind. I want you on your hands and knees, Babe." Her eyes went wide with fear and Ranger stopped breathing. He immediately sat down on the bed and pulled Stephanie into his arms. She struggled at first but then stopped to look at him. He waited for her to say something but she didn't so he spoke up.

"What's wrong, Babe? Did I say something wrong?" She shook her head and blushed. Ranger grinned at the blush.

"Babe, you were fine until I said I wanted you on your hands and knees. Have you ever had sex that way?" Her blush deepened into shame and Ranger felt himself getting angry. He knew something wasn't right. He urged her with sweet words to tell him what was wrong.

"One of my ex boyfriends wanted butt stuff and I didn't like that. One day he asked me if I wanted to try it doggie style and I had heard about it and my friends loved it so I told him yea. At first it was fine, but then he tried to get me to have butt sex and I just I don't know." She trailed off and looked away. Ranger grabbed her chin and made her look him in the eyes.

"I promise no butt stuff. Having sex with you on your hands and knees only makes you tighter and makes it that much sweeter for not only me but for you. If you want we can wait and try it that way later." Steph shook her head.

"If I haven't ruined the mood, I want to try it with you." Ranger smiled and brushed a kiss across her forehead. He lifted his hips up just enough and Steph's eyes widen.

"I haven't ruined the mood?" She asked him. Ranger shook his head no.

"Not even close Babe." She started to move out of his arms but he stopped her. "Do you trust me, Babe?" She didn't hesitate. "Yes I trust you." He smiled his 200 watt smile and let go of her. She got up and got on her hands and knees. Ranger groaned at the sight before him. She was wet and glistening. She was his for the taking. He checked the condom and moved up behind her. He moved his hand to touch her clit and she pushed back into him. He played with her clit for a few moments until she was breathing hard and close to coming.

He grabbed his cock and placed it on her entrance. She felt him and started to push back against him. He surged forward and buried himself to the hilt. She gasped out loud and came hard. He waited until that orgasm subsided before he started to move slowly. He knew he was big and at this position and this angle, he felt bigger as she felt tighter. After a minute or two he pulled out almost completely and slammed back home. She pushed her hips back meeting him thrust for thrust as he slammed into her again and again. When he knew they were both close, he reached around and pinched her clit sending her into another orgasm. As her pussy was squeezing and milking his cock he came into the condom harder than he ever had before.

He pulled out and disposed of the condom. Steph had fallen face first into the pillows and he smiled. He climbed back into the bed and pulled her into his arms. She came willingly. He tucked her against his side and pulled the sheet over them both. She instantly fell into a deep sleep. He brushed her dark curls from her face and kissed her forehead.

He has never felt this way about anybody. She was sweet and had an amazing personality. She had a tender heart and sweet disposition. She had the best sense of humor. She loved working for him and she love working with his employees. Hell she love his employees. She treated them as her equals. She would do anything for them. She ate with gusto and enthusiasm. Hell she did everything that way. She didn't care about his money and even though he knew she loved the way he looked, his looks personally didn't matter to her. She loved sex just as much as he did. He had to face it, he was in love with her. Not that he minded. He didn't want to get married yet, but he knew that he never wanted to let Steph go. She was his and he was hers.

_Author's Note: I hope dessert was worth it? :)_


	30. Cooking Cuban

Disclaimer: Not Mine!

Author's Note: I want to say thank you for overwhelming response I received on my last chapter. You guys are the best! I also want to send out a big thank you to fairtaxgirl(Linda) for all your support. It means a lot.

Warning: Smut at the end!

Cooking Cuban

Bending low he spoke into her ear. "Babe." He kept his voice low so as not to startle her. "Babe." Steph rolled away from the soft voice clearly ignoring it. "Babe, come on wake up. I know we technically just went to sleep, but I need you to wake up." Steph made a noise of protest and kept right on sleeping. Ranger got back on the bed and bent down to her ear. "Babe." He let his tongue trace around her ear before nipping her earlobe. "Babe, I have to leave and I want a proper good bye before I go."

Stephanie came awake and turned over on her back to face Ranger. "Where are you going," she asked in a sleepy voice? He brushed a soft kiss against her lips.

"I have to go to Miami, Babe." She came more awake and sat up against the headboard.

"Can I ask why?" He gave her a smile.

"Of course." He waited and she rolled her eyes.

"Why?" He laughed at her eye rolling and answered her.

"We had a break in on one of the accounts in Miami and one of my guys got hurt. The guy that broke in is also a skip so I need to get down there and make sure everything is okay with my employee and I need to pick up the skip." Steph nodded.

"When will you be back?" Ranger smiled at the question. He hoped she asked because she couldn't stand being away from him as he didn't want to be away from her.

"I'll probably be back by Saturday. Please feel free to stay here in my apartment while I'm gone." She nodded again and he smiled.

"Be careful." She almost made it into a question.

"Always Babe." He came over her and brushed his lips against hers. She opened her mouth and accepted his tongue. Ranger explored and caressed trying to memorize every curve and crevice of her mouth. His hands were holding him up so he was unable to caress her as he wanted, but it was probably a good thing because once he started he wouldn't stop. Steph's hands however were able to move around. She brought them up to his rock hard chest and let them roam. Her fingernails scraped over his nipples through his shirt and he hissed as he pulled away.

"Babe, we have to stop. And I have to go." Steph nodded and gave him a kiss before pushing him away. He gave her another hard kiss before getting up and grabbing his duffel bag.

He looked back at her and smiled. "Don't go crazy." She smiled back at him.

"Don't get shot." He winked and walked out the door.

* * *

Steph woke several hours later to shrill ring of her cell phone. She grimace at the ring tone. It was her mother. It was too early in the morning to deal with her. Steph looked at the bright red numbers on the bed side clock and groaned. It was almost noon. Damn she would have to answer it. She grabbed her phone and hit the green annoying button.

"Hello."

"Stephanie, this is your mother." Steph rolled her eyes. I think I said this before. No shit.

"Good morning, Mom."

"Don't take that attitude with me." Say what? "Are you and Carlos still seeing each other?"

"Yes mom we are." Her mother let out a sigh of relief. Thanks for the confidence, Mom.

"That's good to hear. Now that you are seriously dating him, you need to learn how to cook to keep him happy." She barely managed to keep the groan of frustration from slipping past her lips.

"Mom, I don't _need _to learn how to cook. Ranger doesn't care if I can't cook."

"He may not care now, but eventually he will care if you can't cook." Steph knew her mom was never going to leave it alone so she simply said.

"I'll think about it, Mom. I have to go. I'll call ya later." Before her mom could say a word, she hung up.

Would her mother never give up. She hated to cook. She sucked at cooking. Whenever her mom tried to show her something she would try to get the hang of it, but her mother quickly became agitated and took over and did it herself.

Stephanie remember one of the first times her mother ever tried to teach her something in the kitchen. She was about 10 years old and mom had her at the kitchen table cutting a tomato. Her mom showed her how to do it and then handed her another one and told her to have at it. Steph held it just like her mother showed her and went to slice the knife through the tomato and her mother grabbed the tomato out of her hand cutting her in the process. Her mother was mad and told her she was doing it wrong. She said Valerie had taken to it easily. How come she couldn't? Steph didn't understand then what she did wrong. In fact she still doesn't understand to this day what she had done wrong that day.

In fact it was like everytime she tried to do anything in the kitchen. Whether it was cutting tomatoes, peeling potatoes, kneading dough, or mixing cake mix, she always seem to do it wrong. But her mother never gave her a chance to even become good at it. So maybe the problem wasn't her, maybe it was her mother.

Stephanie suddenly had an idea. She knew the exact person who would help her. She got out of bed resisting the urge to throw her cell phone out the window. She didn't want to talk to her mother at least for a year maybe two. She jumped in the shower and quickly set to work. It had been 3 days since that perfect first night with Ranger. He made it every so incredible. She would remember that night for the rest of her life. The gazebos, the dancing, the bed, mmmmm the food, and the stars. It was all so perfect and Ranger did it all just for her. He made her feel so special, beautiful and wanted. She wanted to do something for him. He wouldn't be back until Saturday, so she was going to do something just for him.

Once she was out of the shower and dressed, she headed to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. Ella had left her a plate of bacon and eggs in the oven on warm. Steph grabbed the plate and started eating. Ella always makes the perfect bacon. So crisp, it just melts in your mouth or is that M & M's. Steph shrugged. Who cares, it's still so good. She finished eating and washed her dishes. She grabbed her phone and went and sat down on sofa in the living room. She hesitated for just a moment before dialing. She answered on the second ring.

"Hola."

"Hola, Mrs. Manoso."

"Ahh, Stephanie, please call me Maria. How are you, Querida?" Steph smiled.

"I'm wonderful, Maria. How are you?" Steph could hear the smile in Mrs. Manoso's voice.

"Oh Querida, I'm doing pretty good now that I got to hear from you. Is there a reason for this call?" Steph grimace and hesitated. "Don't fret, Querida. I'll help however I can." Steph relaxed.

"Thanks Maria. I was wondering if you would like to teach me to cook a Cuban meal for Ranger?" Stephanie kept her eyes shut and prayed that Mrs. Manoso wouldn't mind helping out.

"Oh dear I would love to." Steph felt a breathe of air whoosh out of her in relief. "Under one condition, Querida." Steph was almost afraid to ask.

"Anything for you, Maria."

"Please Querida, in my presence call my son, Carlos." Steph thought she would faint from the relief she felt.

"I promise I will call him Carlos in your presence."

"That's all I ask. Now let me get everything together today. Can you come tomorrow about 1:00 in the afternoon?" Steph eagerly accepted.

"Of course. I'll be there. Is there anything I need to bring?"

"Just yourself Querida. See ya tomorrow."

"Bye."

She hung up the phone after Mrs. Manoso did and took a deep calming breathe. Now that she agreed to help her, she didn't want anyone to know until after she fixed the dinner for Ranger. That meant she had to make sure that she didn't have any trackers on her or her vehicle. If Tank or Lester saw her at Ranger's parents' place they would for sure call Ranger and then he would know. She needed help and she knew who to call. She dialed once again and he answered on the third ring.

"Hey Honey." Steph smiled at his voice.

"Hey Hal. I need your help. Can we have lunch?" She heard him chuckling.

Sure Steph. I'll bring lunch. Where do you want to eat?"

"How about my apartment in 5 minutes?"

"I'll be there." Hal hung up before she can say anything else. She growled at his phone manners and headed down the stairs.

She met him in the 4th floor hallway. She smiled at him.

"Hey Hal."

"Hey Honey. I brought Pinos." Steph looked at him in confusion.

"How did you?" Hal laughed at the look on her face.

"I knew that Ranger left this morning early and since you hadn't gotten out yet, I figured you hadn't eaten yet either. I had just pulled in the garage when you called."

"Oh well that makes sense. I had a plate of bacon and eggs, but I always have room for Pino's." Hal laughed as they walked into her apartment and into the kitchen.

She grabbed 2 bottles of water from the fridge and a couple of plates along with some napkins. She sat everything down and they quickly started eating.

"Hal this is so good." He smiled at her eating and kept quiet. He waited until she was completely finished eating before he asked what was going on.

"So Steph, what's going on?" Steph finished her meatball sub before answering.

"I need your help." Hal nodded.

"Go on, Honey."

"I need to ditch my trackers tomorrow." Hal raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know, Steph. Can you tell me why?"

"I will if you promise it stays between us."

"Of course, Steph. I promise. I won't tell a soul." Steph knew he was telling the truth so she decided to spill her guts.

"I want to cook a special meal for Ranger and I called Mrs. Manoso and she said she would teach me how to cook a true Cuban meal. I don't want anyone to know until after Ranger does." Hal smiled at the beautiful girl in front of him. She truly was one in a million.

"Alright Steph, I'll make sure they are no trackers on your vehicle or are your person. Just promise to take a panic button, okay?" She jumped out of her chair and gave Hal a hug.

Squeezing him tight she whispered, "thank you so much, Hal. You're the best." He hugged her back.

* * *

She stepped into Ranger's child hood home and smiled. This place was gorgeous. He was lucky to grow up in such a beautiful place with loving people.

"Come on in here Stephanie. I bought all the ingredients we're going to need." Stephanie followed Mrs. Manoso into the large open kitchen and looked around. It was a huge kitchen with stainless steel appliances. It was a chef's dream. Steph wasn't even a chef but she would clearly enjoy this kitchen. Mrs. Manoso placed a green bell pepper and onion on the island in front of her with a knife.

"Now these need to be diced in squares, okay?" Stephanie nodded and grabbed the knife. She hesitate for only a minute but Mrs. Manoso saw it and smiled. "Don't worry Querida, it doesn't matter what it looks like." Steph looked up and smiled and set to work. She cut both the pepper and onion into small squares. When she was finished Mrs. Manoso handed her a bowl and a measuring cup.

"We only need 3/4 cup of each. So measure that out and dump into that bowl. Whatever is left over put into this bowl." She placed a clear container in front of Steph and turned back to the stove. Steph did as she was told.

She placed what looked to be hot dogs in front of Steph. "These are chorizo sausages. These need to be cut into rounds like this." Mrs. Manoso took one of them out of the eight and cut one into rounds. She then threw them into the bowl with the peppers and onion. "Cut the other seven just like that and remember it doesn't have to be perfect." Steph nodded and started cutting. After she cut each one she threw into the bowl with the peppers and onion.

Mrs. Manoso turned back to Steph with a giant bowl in her hand filled with some kind of brown shredded meat. She placed it on the island by the other bowl and turned back to the counter behind her. Steph finished cutting the sausages and threw all into the bowl.

Mrs. Manoso grabbed a saute pan from a cabinet and placed it on the stove. "Come over here, Steph and grab the bowl with the sausages." Steph did as she asked and walked over to her. Mrs. Manoso grabbed a small bottle of oil and measured out two tablespoons of oil.

"Okay you'll need two tablespoons of oil in a saute pan." She held up the pan to show Steph. "Don't worry, as long as you cook this at Carlos' apartment, he has all the necessary equipment." Stephanie nodded.

"I really want to thank you again, Mrs. Manoso." She snorted and then laughed.

"Please call me Maria. What you are doing for my son is so sweet and I love you for it." Steph blushed.

"Thanks." Maria smiled and went back to the food.

"Now you throw this into here and saute them until they are translucent." Maria preceded to show Steph what she meant. "After you finish that you throw in a can of chickpeas or as some people call them garbanzo beans and you leave the juice in with the beans, okay?" Stephanie nodded and dumped the beans into the pan with the sausage mix.

"Now Steph, grab that can of tomato sauce. Before I usually start cooking, I also open all my cans. That way you won't have to take time out to open them while you're cooking."

Steph nodded and dumped the tomato sauce into the mixture with the rest. "After each thing you add always stir it before adding another ingredient." Stephanie once again nodded. She was afraid to take her mind off the food, because so far this seemed pretty easy.

"We need about 1 1/2 tablespoons of cumin." She grabbed the bottle and handed it to Steph along with a measuring spoon. Steph did as she asked and dumped it into the mixture. Maria grabbed the salt and pepper and handed it Steph. "I normally just salt and pepper to taste but this time go ahead and do about a tablespoon of each along with about a tablespoon of garlic."

Stephanie did as she was asked and measured out a tablespoon of each one and dumped it into the mixture. Once she did that she stirred it up trying to blend it altogether. Maria grabbed a couple of potatoes and started peeling them as Steph was stirring.

"Steph, the shredded beef on the island, can you please measure out about 1 and a half cups and put it in with that mixture." Steph quickly nodded and set it work. She measured it out like Maria told her and dumped it also in the mixture and then stirred it. Once she finished that she turned back to Maria who had a big smile on her face.

"You're doing a wonderful job, Steph." Steph smiled.

"Thank you so much, Maria. I'm really having fun."

"Querida, you're a natural in the kitchen. It only took a little TLC." Maria placed two of the peeled potatoes in front of Steph and smiled. "These also needed to be cut into cubes." Steph nodded and went to work on the potatoes.

Once they finished the potatoes they dumped them into the mixture too. Maria stirred it up and covered it with a lid. "We have to let the potatoes cook and then that will be ready. Now I'm going to teach you how to make Cuban Vanilla Custard. It is one of Carlos' favorites and it's pretty simple to fix."

"Okay, I'm all for making dessert." Maria started laughing and Steph joined in. She felt comfortable around Ranger's mom and was very much enjoying herself.

"For this we are going to need two cups milk." Steph went to the fridge and grabbed the milk and then measured out 2 cups pouring it into the pan Maria had gotten out. "We have one stick of cinnamon, 1/4 teaspoon salt, and 1/4 teaspoon of grated lemon rind." Maria showed Steph what to do and then turned the stove on. They brought the milk mixture to boil and then turned it off.

"You have to let that cool. While it's cooling we'll mix the rest of it together. We need eight egg yolks and a cup and a half of sugar. You take four teaspoons of corn starch and let it dissolve in your 1/4 cup of water. After you finish that you pour it all into the milk mixture and let it cook until it thickens. Once it thickens you add one teaspoon of vanilla and then pour it into individual serving dishes."

She showed Steph slowly step by step of what to do with the custard. Once it was completely finished they put it in the individual dishes. "Then you sprinkle it like this with cinnamon." She showed Steph what she meant and then handed her a dish. "Try it and see if you like it. You deserve it." Steph dipped her spoon into the heavy custard and took a bite. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she moaned.

"It's so good." Maria smiled.

"You cooked it all by yourself." Steph shook her head.

"You helped."

"I may have told you what to do, but you did it on your own. Good job, Querida." Steph smiled and took a bite. She felt like crying. This sweet woman showed her how to cook a dessert. A very yummy tasting dessert.

Maria took the lid off the pan with the stew and took a small bite. She made a little noise and smiled. "It's finished. Steph, please hand me two bowls from that cabinet." She pointed to a cabinet and Steph did as she was asked. She handed the bowls to Maria and Maria spooned out two big helpings of Cuban stew. She handed a bowl to Steph then she grabbed two spoons handing one of those to Steph.

"Take a big bite Steph." Steph did as she was told almost fainted. It was so good and she couldn't believe she helped create it.

"Oh my gosh this is really good." Maria smiled at her.

"Of course it's good, you fixed it Querida." Stephanie blushed and smiled. She was going to have to do something nice and special for Ranger's mother. After all she gave Steph a little something back she thought she would never feel again. Confidence and Self-esteem.

Maria put down her bowl and grabbed a box from the pantry. She put in a bowl that contained the left over pepper and onion mix, she then put in a few other odds and ends. She then put the rest of the shredded beef in another container and put that in the box.

"Everything you need to make another batch of Cuban stew and the vanilla custard except the milk is in this box. That way you don't have to go out and buy anything." Steph's eyes widen and she smiled.

"Thank you so much, Maria. That means a lot to me." Maria waved a hand to dismiss the thank you and smiled. She grabbed another clear container and spooned another heap of the Cuban stew. She then filled another container with the custard and put that into the box.

"It was a pleasure Querida. Here is some more of both so you can have a little more later on."

"Gracias." Maria turned to look at Steph and smiled.

"You're very welcome, mi hija."(my daughter).

* * *

The week past by rather quickly. A lot quicker than Steph could ever image. Ranger called Friday morning and he said he would be home Saturday afternoon. No one knew where she went Tuesday afternoon. Hal had kept his word and everything went smoothly. She ate the rest of the stew and custard that she had help fix with Maria that same evening and it tasted almost as good as the first bite.

She had the stew on the stove. She just took a small bite and it tasted the same as what Maria had fixed on Tuesday. She had the custard in the fridge and it also tasted perfect. Everything was set and ready for the man of the hour to arrive.

Steph had went to the spa early Friday morning and gotten the full package. Along with a facial she also gotten a complete wax. She was bare everywhere and she hoped Ranger enjoyed it. She decided on a dark blue sundress with no shoes or other garments. That's right you heard right, I'm naked underneath this dress. I hope Ranger enjoys that too.

Speaking of the devil, Steph went to the door of the apartment and waited for Ranger to open the door. It swung open and Ranger appeared. He went to step in but stopped at the sight of Stephanie. He smiled his 200 watt smile and dropped his duffel. He took a step toward her and opened his arms.

"Come here Babe." She walked to him and went into his arms. He pulled her closed, buried his nose in her hair and took a deep breath. "I missed you, Babe." Before she could say a word he crushed his mouth to hers. She opened her mouth and he slipped his tongue in. He backed her up and kicked the door close never letting go of her mouth. He caressed her mouth and her tongue with his. He started backing her up towards the bedroom and Steph broke away.

"I miss you too, Ranger. Are you hungry?" His eyes went black with desire and Steph backed up a little. "For food?" He grinned and nodded.

"I am hungry." He sniffed the air. "Did Ella bring dinner?" Steph bit her lip and shook her head.

"No I made dinner." Ranger's eyes widen for just a moment before smiling.

"Well it smells wonderful. Let's go eat." They walked into the kitchen and Ranger sat down at the island while Steph dished them out two bowls. She sat down their bowls and then grabbed two bottles of water.

Ranger dipped his spoon in and took a small bite. He snapped his head up and looked at Steph. "This is Cuban stew." Steph slowly nodded and he took another bite. "Steph, this is delicious. Did you always know how to make it?" Steph blushed at his kind words and shook her head.

"Who taught you how to make it?" He took another bite and then another until he completely finished. He then looked back at Steph and asked again. "Who taught you how to make it?" Steph took a deep breathe.

"Your mother." Ranger's eyes widen.

"My mom taught you to cook this?" Steph nodded. "Did she force it upon you?" Steph shook her head almost violently. "You asked her then?" Steph nodded still unable to speak as she slowly ate the food in front of her.

As Ranger got up and helped himself to another bowl he was deep in thought. He couldn't believe Steph did this. She hated cooking and she was afraid of any interaction with his family. However she confronted both his mother and her hatred of cooking to cook something he loved from childhood. How could he not love her? How could he think about letting her go? He looked up at Steph after finished his second bowl. She had her eyes down looking into her bowl with a sad expression on her face. He didn't understand the sadness. She shouldn't be sad. This food was incredible. She really out did herself.

He got up and rinsed out the bowl before sticking it in the dishwasher. There he saw the other pots, bowls, and measuring stuff. So she wasn't lying not that Ranger thought she was. She was still standing up eating so Ranger went behind her and circled her waist with his arms pulling her against him. He brushed her hair aside and began to kiss her neck. She let her head drop back so he could have better access.

"Babe, thank you. That was incredible. You outdid yourself." She blushed and Ranger chuckled sending a shiver of pleasure through Steph's body. "Now I'm hungry for something else."

Steph suddenly became flustered and stuttered out. "T-There's dessert." Ranger brought his head up from her neck. "Dessert?" She nodded. "Are you dessert?" She blushed and shook her head.

"I made vanilla custard." Ranger stepped back and spun her around. "You made vanilla custard too." She slowly nodded. He pulled her close and kissed her hard. A kiss that was clearly laying down possessiveness and ownership. He loved this woman and he wasn't ever letting her go. He pulled away and smiled at her. He reached down and grabbed the bottom of her sundress. Steph's eyes went wide as he pulled it off. He groaned at the sight of her naked body.

"You're naked underneath that sundress?" She nodded and he growled. His head bent down and sucked a nipple into his mouth. His hand came up and squeezed one nipple as he sucked hard on the other one. Steph let her head drop back and brought her hands up to tangle in his hair. He then switched nipples sucking hard. Steph moaned.

"I want some more dessert." Steph's eyes flew open as Ranger picked her up and sat her on the counter by the fridge. He toed off his boots and pulled off his shirt. He grabbed his wallet and pulled out a condom before discarding his pants. His erection sprung upward towards Steph and she moaned at the sight. He was wickedly hard with a tiny drop of precum on the tip. She reached out and grabbed him rubbing her thumb and grabbing the drop. She brought her thumb to her mouth watching Ranger as he sucked her thumb in her mouth.

He growled low in his throat. "Babe, you sure like playing with fire don't you?" She grinned at him.

"Only yours." His eyes got even darker if that was possible and he took a step toward her. He then stopped and opened the fridge door. He grabbed a dish of the vanilla custard and then shut the door. Steph's eyes got wider as he dipped two of his fingers in the thick concoction. When he was between her legs he dragged his fingers across her chest making a V shaped pattern down to her breasts. Steph shivered at the coldness of the custard. He then dipped his fingers back in and coated both of her nipples. He dipped again and then made a trail from her breasts down her tummy.

"Spread your legs, Babe. Keep 'em wide." Steph felt a fresh gush of wetness between her legs at his words, but she did as he asked. She heard his sharp intake of breath and looked up.

"Babe, you're bare." She nodded. "I like." She let out a sigh of relief and let her head fall back. He dipped his fingers again and then coated every inch of pussy. She arched her hips off the counter as his cold sticky fingers entered her wet channel.

She looked up at him as he eased his fingers out of her and into his mouth. Barely able to catch her breath she asked, "What is it with you and dessert?" He chuckled and pulled his fingers out of his mouth. He gave her a hard kiss before answering.

"Babe, if I'm going to _eat _dessert, then I'm going to _eat _dessert." She moaned at his words. "Now I need to get back to eating that dessert." He started at her neck licking off the sweet custard. He trailed his tongue back and forth making sure he got every last drop of it. He came to her breasts and sucked one hard nipple into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around her nipple then let his mouth trail to other the nipple and sucked it hard into his mouth.

"Babe, I love your breasts. Your nipples are always hard for me." She didn't say anything, she was too busy paying attention to his tongue as it trailed down her tummy. He paid close attention to every inch of her delectable body. He reached her pussy and groaned.

"Dios, you are so wet. Your wetter than before. I didn't think that was possible. I can't wait to taste your sweetness and you are sweet, Babe. Oh so sweet." He bent back down and gave her a one long lick from the bottom of her slit to her clit. He swirled his tongue around her mound cleaning off the dessert. She arched her hips to meet his mouth and thrashed her head back and forth.

"Ranger." Her voice was scratchy and full of desire. He looked up and smiled. "What do you want Babe? Tell me." She just shook her head and arched her hips again. Her hands were on the counter keeping her from falling off the counter. "Is this what you want, Babe." He dipped his head between her legs and buried his tongue deep inside her tight pussy. She let out a loud moan.

Ranger kept alternating from dipping his tongue inside to licking her clit. Once he had her all clean, he brought two fingers up and pushed them deep inside and sucked her clit into his mouth. Her hips shot up and she screamed as she came. Ranger didn't let go of her clit until she came back down to earth. Only then did he pull away from her. He grabbed the condom and slipped it on.

He pulled her forward and thrust deep inside her. Never slowing down he continued to thrust hard and deep. Steph wrapped her legs around his waist bringing him closer to her as it made him go deeper inside her. She raised her hips up and dug her heels in. "Ranger." She clenched tight around him and Ranger moaned.

"Bebé, usted es mi vida. Te amo más que palabras pueden decir. I' m que va a cerciorarse de el mundo sabe you' re mina apenas cambiando su apellido. Dios, Te amo." He grabbed her legs and began to slam inside hard. Steph didn't understand his words nor at the moment did she care.

"Harder, Ranger please." Ranger didn't want to hurt her, but he would do anything she asked so he gripped her legs tighter and started slamming harder inside her making himself go deeper. Nothing ever felt so good. She started clenching around his cock signaling that her orgasm was close. He didn't think it was possible, but she screamed louder than before as her orgasm came over her. He let out a low growl and came with her.

What seemed like hours later he picked her up and she let out a little shriek. "Ranger." He smiled. "Glad to know you're still with me." She threw her arms around his neck.

"Where are we going?" He walked into the bedroom and through the bathroom.

"Haven't I told you that I'm good in the shower?"

_Author's Note: I hope this chapter was as good as the last two! Thank you again for every review!_

_Translation: Babe, you are my life. I love you more than words can say. I'm going to make sure the world knows you're mine just by changing your last name. God, I love you.  
_


	31. Hot Air

Disclaimer: Not Mine

Author's Note: So you guys have been so awesome reviewing and reading this story. My New Friend, Hal was a shot in the dark to whether or not you would like it and you completely took me by surprise. I'm glad ya'll have enjoyed it. I hope when I start my next story you stick with me and read along. This story however is almost finished. Love you guys!

Hot Air

"Ranger?" Ranger shifted closer to Steph as she said his name. They had just finish another round of love making. It started sweet and slow and ended hard and fast. She was everything he truly wanted.

She sounded so serious so he was curious at what she was going to say. "Yes Babe."

She let out a sigh of what sounded like nerves. "I love you, Ranger." He froze. He wanted to hear those words like no other, but upon hearing them made him freeze. When he didn't say anything she started to pull away but he held her fast and whispered back.

"I love you too, Babe." He kissed her temple and she sighed.

She snuggled closer to Ranger and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**The Next Morning-**

Stephanie dragged herself out of bed. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and yawned. She looked behind her and noticed that Ranger was already up and gone. She then looked at the bedside clock and saw that it was already 11:00 in the morning on a Thursday morning. It has been almost a week since that night Ranger's apartment in his kitchen. The last week has been absolutely perfect. She pretty much moved herself up to Ranger's private domain, but he stated many times that he didn't mind. In fact he wanted her here taking over his personal space.

As she started to stand she remember that last night she told Ranger she loved him and she sat heavily back down on the bed. She took deep breaths trying to remember how Ranger reacted. She remember he froze at first but then relaxed completely and said it back. He really loved her. Ranger loved her. Ricardo Carlos Manoso loved her. He loved Steph. He loved Stephanie Michelle Plum. She never thought that was possible.

The first time in her life she felt happy. She felt complete. She had a job she loved. She had friends that she not only loved but truly adored and trusted wholeheartedly. She had a man who loved and adored her just as much as she did him. Her parents also finally approved of the relationship she was in. They really liked Ranger. Most importantly thanks to Ranger, his mother, and her friends at RangeMan she felt confident and had some self-esteem. She was happy. She was content. She didn't need anything else in life. She had it all.

She got up and headed toward the bathroom. She took care of her business and washed her hands. She then stripped naked and jumped into the shower. She was ready to start the day at 11:00. She started laughing and couldn't stop. Life was so perfect. She didn't care what time of the day it was. She was going to go pick up a couple of skips and doing some searches and then have dinner with the love of her life.

As she was getting out of the shower she heard the phone ringing so she grabbed a towel and ran to answer it before it went to voicemail.

* * *

**Ranger's Office-**

Ranger stared intently at the man in front of him. Ranger had important business that afternoon and he needed Tank to take care of everything at the office. He wanted Steph to have his undivided attention for the remaining afternoon and the whole evening. He hoped everything went well with Stephanie, but he needed to know that everything was going okay at the office on a Thursday afternoon before he left and went offline.

He knows he shouldn't worry. Tank has done this many times before but he wanted Steph to know and understand that his business would run just smoothly if he took off an afternoon. Especially a normally busy Thursday afternoon.

"Boss man, there is no need to worry. We understand that you'll be offline for the rest of today. Unless of course one of the employees ends up hurt." Tank reassured his boss once again. He knew what Ranger had planned and why he was so strung out. But he needed to understand that RangeMan was taken care of. The employees at RangeMan wanted this more than Ranger did so they wanted everything to go smoothly too.

"Thank you, Tank. I know I'm worried over nothing. You guys always do an excellent job when I'm offline. I never worry about my business when I'm gone, but this time it's just a little bit different. I want Steph to know that this business can run without me around. If everything goes like I want there will a lot of times when I go offline. Now if you'll excuse me I have several important phone calls to make." Tank nodded and stood up. He wished Ranger good luck and walked out of the office.

Ranger grabbed his phone and made his first phone call of the day.

"Emerald Green Acres. This is Lynn. How may I help you?" Ranger cleared his throat.

"My name is Carlos Manoso and I need to speak to Mr. Green."

"Oh yes Mr. Manoso. Mr. Green is expecting your phone call. Hold please." Ranger agreed and she put him on hold for about a minute until a gentle old tired voice answered.

"Mr. Manoso, how are you today?" Ranger smiled.

"Please call me Carlos, Mr. Green. I'm doing good and yourself?" Mr. Green chuckled softly into the phone.

"Oh I'm good Carlos. I bet you're nervous, aren't you. Any man in your position should be."

"That is true. Is everything ready, Mr. Green?"

"They did it this morning, Carlos. Everything on this end is taken care. I want to thank you very much for providing my family and myself with the money to run my farm for another 5 years."

"No thanks necessary, Mr. Green. What you and your employees are doing for me is a great help and very much appreciated."

"It was our pleasure, Carlos. You have a great day and please bring that young lady by when she says yes." Ranger chuckled and agreed. They hung up the phones and Ranger dialed another number.

"Ranger, how are you?" Ranger smiled.

"I'm doing good, Alex. And you?"

"Oh you know how it is in the army life, Ranger." Ranger agreed and Alex went on talking. "I was surprised to hear that you called the other day. My partner told me what you wanted and I got everything set up for you." Ranger let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Alex. I really owe you one."

"You saved my life, Ranger. This one small request I was more than happy to fulfill for you. Now enough sap what time will you be here?"

"I'm getting ready to call her now. We'll take a plane from Newark to Buffalo where I'm going to have a car waiting to take us to your place. The farm isn't but 30 minutes from you. So give us about 3 hours to get there."

"That's fine. You must really love this woman, Ranger. I've never seen you like this with anyone else." He waited for Ranger to say something but when he didn't Alex resumed talking. "Are you sure she's going to like this. It's not for everybody."

"She's wanted to fly since she was a little girl, so I think she'll love this."

"Alright man. We'll see ya in a little bit." They said their good byes and hung up.

Ranger took a deep cleansing breathe. Everything was going according to plan. Now for the star. He had to call her. He hit speed dial one and waited.

She answered out of breathe. "Hello?"

"Steph, you okay?"

"I'm good. I was in the shower." Ranger groaned at the image that statement brought to life.

"Playing with fire, Babe." Steph snorted.

"Well you know I like playing with your fire." Ranger chuckled and got to the point.

"Babe, I need you to come down as soon as you can dressed in jeans. Please bring a jacket."

"Does it need to be black?" Ranger barked out a laugh.

"No Babe, wear something you like and something you'll be comfortable in."

"Okay I'll be down in a minute." They hung up and Ranger waited. He wasn't wearing normal RangeMan black. He had dressed this morning in a pair of blue jeans and a wine colored Henley long sleeve shirt. He also had tennis shoes on and his hair pulled back. He had an extra leather tie in his pocket just in case Steph wanted her hair pulled back. He patted the bulge in his pocket and smiled.

* * *

Steph hopped nervously from one foot to the other waiting. She didn't know what Ranger had planned but with him she knew she was going to have a good time. The elevator doors opened and Steph stepped out. She looked over towards his office and saw him standing in front of Tank's office. And boy did he look yummy. He was dressed in blue jeans and wine colored shirt. Oh my gosh holy hot flash. Stephanie had decided to wear of blue jeans and a light blue t-shirt. She also had her jacket as Ranger requested. She had on a pair of tennis shoes.

She was about to call his name when he turned to her and gave her a huge smile. He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. "Babe, are you ready?" Stephanie nodded as Ranger's mouth came down on hers. She met his tongue and enticed him to play. Ranger gave a low moan and pulled away. "We got to go. Come on."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her back on the elevator. They rode down to the garage and got into a company SUV. When Stephanie realized they were headed to Newark she sat back and relaxed. She glanced over at Ranger who was in his driving zone. His fingers were long and tapered. They looked like man fingers though. She knew what those fingers could do. She closed her eyes and pictured his fingers moving up her arm slowly almost as if to tease.

She let out a sigh and snuggled deeper into the seat and imaged his fingers sliding underneath her t-shirt as he pulled it over her head. Once the t-shirt was gone his fingers would slide into the bra freeing her breasts. He bent down and took a nipple into his mouth sucking hard. He bit down and before Steph could feel the pain he licked it away. He switched to other breast and treated it the same way.

He let go of her breasts and kissed his way down her stomach. His fingers swiftly undid her button to her jeans and slid the zipper down. His fingers slid along her belly and under her jeans and past her panties. Ranger leaned close to her ear and whispered in hushed tones. "Babe, wake up." Wait why would he say wake up? She was enjoying his fingers and his mouth, but she wasn't asleep. Was she? "Babe, come on. We're here and I need you to wake up." Steph moaned and opened her eyes. Ranger's smiling face came into view. She yawned and stretched.

"I'm sorry Ranger. I didn't mean to fall asleep." He chuckled and pulled her out of the car.

"I didn't mind." He bent low so his lips were against her ear. "But maybe later tonight you can tell me what you were dreaming about." Stephanie blushed and Ranger laughed.

He ushered her onto the plane with a hand on the small of her back. She buckled herself in as Ranger did the same. She looked over at him and smiled. "Ranger where are we going?" He shook his head.

"It's a surprise." Steph let out a sigh. "Are you sure you should be away from RangeMan today? It is a Thursday and it's always busy on Thursdays."

Ranger smiled. Don't worry about it. Everything is taken care of. Please feel free to go back to sleep so I can hear those sexy little noises again." Steph gave him a sly look and whispered. "I could just come over there and show you what I was dreaming about."

Ranger groaned. "Babe I would love that but we don't have enough time." Steph sat back and did a little pout but before long she was out.

* * *

Steph was in a black Porsche 911 in the passenger seat. The leather seats felt so good against her. She made a sigh of contentment and Ranger glanced over at her. "We're almost there Babe. It's only a 10 minute drive from Buffalo. I promise you're going to love it."

"Ranger, I have no doubt. You always plan ahead and I always have fun."

"Glad to hear it, Babe."

He pulled into a driveway that was blocked by a huge gate and rolled down his window. He pushed a button and a buzzer came in reply. The huge gate started to open. Ranger pulled in and followed the winding driveway. They came to a huge beautiful 3 story farm house. The house was a light blue color with bright yellow shutters. There was a huge wrap around porch complete with rockers and wicker furniture. The yard was perfectly manicured with all different kinds of wild flowers.

Ranger climbed out of the car and came around to Steph's side. As she stepped out the front door opened and out came a good looking tall dark man with bulging biceps. Steph smiled. "He should work for RangeMan. He has all the perfect qualifications." Ranger raised an eyebrow so Steph explained what she meant. "He's tall, good looking, and he has huge muscles. Perfect RangeMan material." Ranger threw back his head and laughed.

The man glanced at Ranger with an odd expression upon his face. "Ranger I don't believe I have ever heard you laugh. Whoever she is." He nodded over at Steph. "You definitely need to keep her." Steph smiled as Ranger slid his arm around her shoulders.

"I plan to." They shook hands before Ranger introduced them. "Stephanie this is Alex. Alex this is Stephanie." They shook hands and Alex smiled. "She's beautiful, Ranger. If she was my type I would take her away from you." Ranger let out another round of laughter and shook his head.

Stephanie glanced from one man to the other. "What's so funny, Ranger?" Alex shook his head. "I'm gay honey. Ranger is more my type than you are, that's why he was laughing." Steph nodded but she still didn't get it.

"Are you two ready to go?" Alex asked them both. Ranger nodded. "We are, but she doesn't know yet." Alex smiled at Steph.

"Well come on then. This way." Alex started walking around the back of the house. Ranger and Steph followed closely behind. After walking what seemed like miles they came to a basket with a huge colorful blanket laying on the ground beside it. Steph's eyes widen and she began to get nervous. Ranger was watching her closely. He could tell she wasn't sure what was happening but he also knew she was ready for it.

"Babe, we are going on a hot air balloon ride." Steph's mouth dropped open and she threw herself into Ranger's arms. He caught her easily and held her close. "Are you ready, Babe?" She nodded as she pulled away. Ranger helped her inside the basket and both him and Alex got in behind her. He handed her the extra hair tie and smiled and thanked him. She was going to need it.

Within 30 minutes they were high in the sky above everybody and everything looking down. Steph was too busy taking it all in to say anything. This felt like flying. Slow flying, but flying none the less.

Ranger made sure to keep her on the side of the basket she was on now. Behind them was where the field would eventually come into view. He wanted it to be fully visible before turning her that way. She was enthralled in her surroundings that she was rooted to the spot she was in. He could feel the excitement coming off of her in waves and for that he was happy.

"Ranger." Her voice was barely above a whisper so he leaned closer to hear her. "What Babe?" She turned to him and planted a lethal kiss on his lips. She pulled away before he was ready. "Thank you Ranger. This is amazing. I love it up here." He gave her another kiss before letting her go back to looking at the view.

Alex remained quiet but he was happy to see that she loved the ride. Some girls just didn't like it. He signaled to Ranger who looked around the side of the basket. The field was in plain view so he grabbed Steph's hand. "Steph come here and look at this." Steph dragged herself away from the view she was looking at and turned to Ranger. She came over to his side and looked down.

She gasped at the sight in front of her. In huge letters in an even bigger field read, Marry Me Babe. Steph felt the tears well up and spill down her cheeks. No one had ever done anything like this before. She looked up at Ranger through tears. in his hand was a huge diamond engagement. He looked nervous but spoke anyway.

"Babe, I love you. You make me whole. You make me complete. Marry me and I'll spend the rest of my life making you happy." She looked back at the field. She heard a couple of clicks and glanced over at Alex. He was taking pictures. She smiled. Good she wanted pictures to go with this perfect memory.

She turned back to Ranger and smiled. She slowly nodded. "I love you, Ranger. Yes. Yes. Yes. I would be happy as hell to marry you." He slipped the ring on her finger and then kissed it. She threw herself once again into his arms and cried.

_Author's Note: Next chapter is the last chapter. I hope I did the proposal well. Ranger planned it all. _

_P.S. The Emerald Green Acres is located in Wheatfield, New York. I've never been there and I have no clue who runs it. I just used it for Ranger's proposal.  
_


	32. 5 Years Later At Green Acres

Disclaimer: Not Mine..

Author's Note: Thank You, Thank You, Thank You! You guys have been completely awesome through this entire story. I have loved and enjoyed each and every one of your reviews! I hope once I start a new Babe story, I hope you guys stick around and read it! Thanks again...

Five Years Later At Emerald Green Acres

Today was Ranger's birthday. Stephanie couldn't sit still. She was so excited for today. They had waited and waited for the perfect time and finally it came. So of course she couldn't sit still. It didn't help at all that she was in a vehicle. A Mercedes SUV. One of the new ones on the market of course. Ranger wanted the best for his family. She still called him Ranger in public. In the privacy of their home and especially their bedroom she called him Carlos. He loved being called that in bed. She looked over at Ranger and smiled. She then looked into the backseat and her smile got bigger. She turned to look out the window and jumped at Ranger's voice.

"Babe, calm down. We're almost there." Steph looked over at her husband of almost 5 years and smiled.

"I know we are. I just can't help it. We've been wanting to take them to this place forever and they're finally old enough to go."

If you're wondering who they are then that would be Ricardo Halley Manoso and Hailey Marie Manoso. Our year old twins. When we found out we were having one of each I knew that I wanted to name my little boy after one of my best friends. I also wanted to name him after the person who is responsible for introducing me to Ranger. That one person is Hal, through him I met Ranger who is my life and through him I became myself. I met my family through Hal and I owe my life to my family at RangeMan. Those men mean more to me than anything.

Hal's real name is Halley. He hates it. He says that everybody calls him Hay-lee not Hal-lee. So he shorted it to Hal. So Steph's little boy became Ricardo Halley and they all call him Ricky. Their daughter became Hailey. Hal was touched and he even cried when he found out that Steph and Ranger were naming both the twins in honor of him. Not that Ranger had much say because Steph wouldn't back down from the names, but Ranger was happy because he too thanked Hal for meeting Steph.

The day the twins were born Hal was the first at the hospital. He was the first besides Ranger and Steph of course to hold them. They even have pictures of Hal holding them. Hal has tears in his eyes. He even threaten to send Ranger and Steph both to a third world country if those pictures got out. Ranger laughed and in response he had that picture put in a frame and put on the wall in his office at RangeMan. Hal wasn't mad, in fact he took proud that those two innocent beautiful babies were a part of him even if it was only his name.

To add to that two months later when Ranger and Steph had the twins baptized they asked Hal if he would mind being their Godfather. Hal was shocked beyond words and again reduced to tears. He said he didn't deserve to be named their godfather, but Stephanie beg to differ. She said she wouldn't allow anyone else to be named their godfather. He happily and through tears accepted the gift. Hal spent every day from that day on making sure that his godchildren knew who he was and that he loved them very much. Six months later, Ricky said his first word, Hal. Ranger was a little disappointed that it wasn't da-da, but knowing that he could leave his children with Hal was all his over-protective mind cared about. He trusted Hal almost as much if not more than anyone else.

Lester, Ram, Cal, Bobby, Vince, and of course Tank were also always around. They loved Ricky and Hailey as much as their parents did. They all had been there for every little milestone in both Hailey and Ricky's lives. Their first hair cut, when they first rolled over which was caught on the security footage at RangeMan, when they first started to crawl, their first tooth, first time eating solid foods, their first birthday and when they first started to walk. Ricky had learned to walk almost a month before his first birthday, but Hailey didn't learn until two weeks ago. Which is the reason why they are now just going to Emerald Green Acres. They wanted both Hailey and Ricky to be able to walk through the maze. Steph had wanted it. She wanted the pictures. She had so many pictures of everything they did. Of every first new outfit they wore. She loved taking pictures of her babies.

They pulled up to Emerald Green Acres and parked. Before the car was even fully stopped, Steph already had the door open and was out the car stretching her legs. She opened up the back door and released Hailey from her car seat and picked her up. She then grabbed the diaper bag and looked over at Ranger who had grabbed Ricky. They got out the stroller and strapped them in and headed towards the entrance. They reached the gate and Ranger paid the fee. Steph begged for the combo pass so Ranger purchased two of them since kids under 3 got in free. The combo pass included admission, a drink, a bag of kettle corn which Stephanie just had to have and 3 activity tickets.

Upon entering Ranger spoke quietly to the lady at the gate. He told her who he was and that he very much wanted to speak to Mr. Green. She dutifully nodded and said she would. After a few minutes a man came to the gate. Ranger stepped up and introduced himself.

"It is very nice to see you, Carlos. Is this your lovely family?"

"Yes Mr. Green. This is my wife Stephanie. This is Hailey and Ricky."

Mr. Green smiled and shook Steph's hand. "They're beautiful, Carlos. You're a very lucky man." Ranger thanked him and then reached into his pocket. He pulled out a check and handed it to Mr. Green. He shook his head. "Please keep your money, Carlos." Ranger smiled. "Thanks to you I have this family. You let me use your place for the proposal. I have brought Steph here every year since then. Please I really wish you would." Mr. Green smiled and accepted the check tears running down his cheeks. Ranger didn't understand how much every little cent helps around the farm. They said their goodbyes and walked away.

Steph looked around and headed for the pumpkin patch. Ranger walked beside her and grabbed for Hailey as she was grabbing Ricky.

"You're going to let them pick out their own pumpkins, Babe?" She nodded then shrugged.

"I don't know. We'll see how they act. Do you want the camera or do you want to watch them while I take pictures?" Ranger looked around him and grimaced.

"I'll watch them. You take the pictures." They set them down and immediately they headed over to the pumpkins. Ricky touched one and looked at his dad. "dis." Ranger knew that meant 'what is this?' He squatted down and smiled at his son and said, "This is a pumpkin." Ricky gave him a toothy grin and patted the pumpkin. Hailey latched on to her father and shook her head. "No dada." Ranger put his arm around his daughter and held her tight.

They learned quickly that Ricky wasout going and never afraid of anything. Where as Hailey was cautious and didn't like anything new.

"It's okay, Hailey-mine. They're only pumpkins. They can't hurt you." Hailey looked at him like he was crazy shaking her head. She reached out and touch the stem of one of the pumpkins. She jerked her hand back and then giggled. She looked at Ranger who was smiling at the precious sight in front of him. Steph was moving all around them taking pictures from every direction, a sight that Hailey and Ricky were used to.

Ranger stood back up and took Hailey with him as she was attached to his leg. Immediately she squirmed and told him, "down." He sat her down on her feet and watched her run to her brother who was running his fingers along every pumpkin in the patch. He finally stopped at one pumpkin that was so much bigger than him. Ranger knew just by looking at it that it would fit in the deluxe stroller he picked out so he waited to see what his son would do.

Ricky ran both his hands all over the pumpkin touching a ridge there and a bump here. He circled the stem with his fingers and stuck his tongue out. Ranger let out a full belly laugh at the sight of his year old son trying to pick up this pumpkin. He looked over at his father. "No." Ranger walked over to him and bent down again. "You want this one," he asked his son? Ricky nodded his head yes. Ranger turned to Steph who was already steering the huge stroller their way. Ranger waited until Steph was in front of him before picking up the pumpkin and putting it in the bottom of the stroller.

Once he had in there he turned back to Hailey. "Your turn, Hailey-mine. Go find your pumpkin." Hailey shook her head hard. "No." Ranger sighed and tried again. "Don't you want to find your own pumpkin, Querida." Hailey reached over and touched one beside her. "This one," he asked her? She nodded once. Ranger grabbed the pumpkin and placed it the stroller next to the other one. The good thing was that the one his daughter picked was smaller.

He picked up both of his kids and turned to his wife. "Where to now, Babe?" Steph smiled at the sight in front of her. She reached over and kissed her husband. "I love you, Carlos." Ranger gave her a smoldering look. "I love you too, Babe." Steph pulled away and looked around. "Let's go to the mini mazes."

Ranger followed Steph over to the mini mazes and sat each of his kids down. Ricky took off running and Ranger called after him. "Ricardo, stop right this instant." Ricky stopped and looked at his dad. Ranger walked over to him and bent down his level."You stay with your mom and me, okay?" Ricky smiled and threw himself into his father's arms. Ranger held him tight and swallowed back the lump in his throat. He looked up to see Steph holding Hailey. Hailey reached out to him and Ranger opened his arms and gave her a hug too. He then let them go. Hailey and Ricky started to walk slowly through the little maze. Ranger walked behind them along side his wife who was taking pictures. They left the stroller outside the small maze so they didn't have to worry about that.

Hailey turned around to look at her parents. "mon." Ranger was pretty sure that meant come on. He laughed and run after her making her squeal. He swept her up in his arms and placed her on his shoulders. Ricky looked at his sister and frowned. "too." Steph picked him up and placed him on her shoulders. Ricky was happy at being almost level with his sister. They both got carried through the mini mazes. There was three of them in all. All different turns and twists here and there. They reached the end of the last one and Ranger waited for Steph to direct them some where else.

She didn't disappoint. "The barnyard animals then the pony ride." Ranger grimaced. He didn't really want his children around dirty animals but he knew it was the experience and the memories that counted. So they grabbed the stroller and placed them in it. They reached the animals and Hailey was already shaking her head. "No. Dada. No." Steph let out a sigh of disappointment and placed a glare in Ranger's direction. He looked up as he was picking up Hailey. "What?"

Steph shook her head. "She's take after you too much. She's too cautious."

"I like her that way. Maybe she'll remain that way until after I'm dead. That way she'll never date." Steph rolled her eyes. She knew the subject of dating and Hailey was going to come around eventually but she hoped not anytime soon. All those muscular service men, Hailey's dates didn't stand a chance.

Ranger could tell Steph was upset. He touched a hand to her face bringing her gaze to hers. "Don't worry Babe. I'll get her around the animals so you can get a couple of pictures." Steph perked up and smiled. "Thanks Ranger."

Ranger grabbed Ricky with the other arm and headed towards the safest looking animal there. The cow looked the safest since little children were taking turns milking the giant gentle beast. He jiggled both of kids and started talking. "Look Hailey look Ricky, that's a cow. What does a cow say?" Both of them in their little voices said moo. He gave them each a kiss. "Proud of ya both. Can you touch the cow?" Ricky reached out a hand touched the cow's neck. He heard the camera and saw the flash. He promised Steph. "Hailey, can you please touch the cow for daddy." He placed another kiss on her soft cheek. She patted his and then reached out and touched the cow's neck. She looked at Ranger and let out a giggle. Ranger laughed as the camera flashed catching Hailey touching the cow and the giggle upon her face.

Ranger looked around and saw the goat. He walked over to the goat and squatted down. "This is a goat." Ricky without being asked reached out and touched the goat's soft coat. He looked over at his sister. "Okay." Ranger smiled. He knew what his son was trying to do. He may only be 3 1/2 minutes older than his twin sister but he was already looking out for her. Hailey reached out next to her brother and touched the goat. Ricky smiled at his sister who smiled in returned. The camera whirled and there went the flash. They spent another 10 minutes going from animal to animal before Steph said it was time for the pony rides.

Ranger knew this was going to be more difficult for Hailey than touching the animals. Steph pushed the stroller while Ranger carried his precious cargo over to the pony rides. They stopped in front of them and handed the guy another ticket. "Babe, I'll take them both and put them on the same horse. That woman will help me since that seems to be her job." Steph nodded and rolled her eyes. She knew that girl would help but because Ranger was hot. And with two kids in his arms he looked even hotter.

Ranger walked over to the girl and asked for her help. She gave him a dreamy smile and nodded. He hopped she snapped out of it before she got to the horse. He placed Ricky on top of a sleek black horse and his eyes widen with excitement. He heard the camera whirl and then saw the flash. Damn, he was going to go blind before the day was over. The woman who's name was Monica held onto Ricky. Ricky looked at her with suspicion in his eyes. He turned back to his father who nodded. Ranger shook his head as Ricky let himself settle down. His kids were so damn smart. He didn't care what anyone said, he knew his children were smart. They picked up everything like a sponge. He placed Hailey behind Ricky who wrapped her arms around her brother. Her eyes were wide but more from fear than anything. He hated seeing fear in her eyes, but he knew she would eventually love it.

After the kids were all settle the ponies started to move. Hailey jerked and started to reach for Ranger, but he just smiled at her. "It's okay Hailey-mine. Daddy's right here. Nothing is going to happen to you, Querida." She let herself relax at his words. See, he knew his kids were smart. They rode around while Ranger walked beside them. The camera whirled and clicked and flashes went off. By the end of ride, both of children had huge smiles on their faces and were laughing. Steph never stopped taking pictures.

Ranger walked back over to Steph and gave her a kiss. Once he pulled away she asked, "What was that for?" Ranger gave each one of his kids a kiss. "Thank you for the best birthday present ever. The past birthdays have been good, but watching them was wonderful." Steph smiled.

"You're welcome but this isn't your birthday present." He gave her a wolfish grin and lowered his voice. "Is my gift belong in the bedroom naked?" Steph laughed and shook her head.

"No, but I'll be glad to get naked with you anytime." He raised an eyebrow.

"What is my birthday present?" Steph took a deep breath.

"You loved them, right?" She nodded towards Hailey and Ricky. Ranger gave her questioningly look.

"Babe, you three are my world. I love them more than my life." Steph smiled. She knew it was okay.

"Happy Birthday, Carlos! I'm pregnant." Ranger's eyes widen and then he smiled. He motioned with his hand for her to come here. She gave him a kiss and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Babe, that's the best present ever and this is the best day ever. I love you." Steph squeezed him tight.

"I love you too, Carlos."

He looked down at his children who had both fallen asleep on each one of his shoulders. "Come on, Babe. Let's go home."

_Author's Note: *Tear* Yes it's over. I hope you guys enjoyed it! _


End file.
